A Father's Love
by Mus4u
Summary: Snape's daughter starts attending Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year. Thing is, she doesn't know Snape is her father. DM/OFC, SS/RL
1. Leaving, Meeting

Okay so this was posted about... four years ago and then while reading alot of SSRL SLASH I was inspired for it. Funny that I was inspired by slash for a non-slash.

Unfortunately what was going to be my first try at non-romance is failing miserable, but it will be my first het-romance that is dominate in the fic. I'll say it right now even though I haven't gotten to it yet (and I have about 78KB of this written so far) I can't stay a way from SLASH, but I'm trying to keep it as implied-only. And the slash will be SSRL since it seems to be keeping this story alive. Please don't let the fact that there is slash... and I haven't even gotten there so maybe I wont even put it in.. I don't know, stop you from reading this.

I think it is quite humourus and I tried and have failed miserable to keep Severus in character, but he has such a soft spot for his daughter.

If you remember the old story I hope the rewrite is better for everyone.

I do not own HP. The only people I own so far are Sarah, Alana, and Alabastar.

HP

Severus held his child closely to him, his beautiful little girl that looked just like her mother; except the shock of black hair on the top of her head. Big blue eyes stared at him. "I know lil'one I'll miss you too." Severus pulled her closer, "Now listen Lil'one soon we'll be back together. Once the Dark Lord is gone and I am free to raise you with out fear." A tear slipped down his face, wishing for the millionth time he had been able to stop his dear Isabelle from denoucing the Dark Lord so publically.

"Severus it is time for Alana to take her." Dumbledore appeared next to the young man. So much had happen to him in such a short time. The young couple had been able to keep the pregnancy of Isabelle a secret until her public announcement that she would no longer follow the Dark Lord. Isabelle had been killed shortly after, leaving Severus a widower and singnal father. Now the 'death' of his daugher was the only thing that may keep her alive. It had taken all Severus had to convince the Dark Lord that his loyality was still with Him.

"Please a moment," Severus bent his head to whisper hastly in Sarah's ear, "Now my Lil'one listen closely. Aunt Alana and Uncle Alabastar will take good care of you my darling. They will protect you and keep you safe from the Dark Lord. He'll never find you in the mountains. I promise."

"How is he Albus?" A woman with shining blue eyes appeared silently next to the Headmaster.

"He is fine for now. It is never easy to give up your child even if only for a moment." Dumbledore shook his head sadly watching the young man he considered a son have his last moments with his daughter.

Alana watched in silence also, she had never liked her sister's choice in husband. From the moment she had met the man she had thought Severus cold and uncaring. Until she had truly seen Isabelle and Severus together; then a different side of the man had appeared. She had been appalled to find out they had come to the collective decision to join the the Dark side of the war. Never in her life would she think her sister to be evil and hateful. The reasoning Isabelle had given for their choice seemed small to say the least. Power was something that brought the downfall of people, not the uprise.

Now that desicion had left her niece motherless and her father broken.

"Severus it is time." Dumbledore rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let Alana take her."

Severus looked at the aged man. "I know." He whispered. "Listen to me Sarah. We'll only be seperated for a small time. I will not let us be apart for long. I promise. I do." Turning to Alana he handed his daughter over, trying to seem as if he had not spent the last hour crying into his daughter's blanket he fixed Alana with a cold glare, "Try and keep the wolves away from her."

Alana smiled, "I love you too, Severus." She took the child away with her.

Two years later cries of the boy who lived rang out around London and the world, but the small black haired, blue eyed girl did not return to London. She continued her life in America in the mountains of the east coast surrounded by the protective pack Sinister.

HP

"Potter please try and pay attention. This is only the first class." Severus snapped at the boy. "Detention tonight eight." Harry glared at the back of Snape's head. The 'Greasy Git' was already starting his sixth year off horribly.

"Class I would like you to take out your potion books and turn to page ninty. We are starting a simple potion of making ink. But I hope that I will not have to remind you. Everything made this week will be used next week to create the Dafgha Potion that is used to reverse the affect of being exposed to Dafgha dust. So please try and not mess up. All of this will be on the final exams." Snape barked out.

"Professor Snape?" Everyone turned to Professor McGonagall'svoice. "This is Sarah Fayal. Shes just arrived this morning, her house is Gryfindor. Professor Snape will get you settled now." McGonagall smiled warmly at Sarah, who only stared back at her, giving a small smile.

Sarah walked up to the front of class ignoring the whispers that followed her up. New students rarely showed up like this, usually they were at the Feast for the new year. Severus composed himself on the outside, but inside he was cursing Albus for not warning of this sooner. He must have known that his daughter would be attending Hogwarts that year. Then it made sense that the man did not tell him. Albus loved his suprises.

His daughter had grown into a beautiful young woman. Taking after her mother with her blue eyes and plump cheeks. Unfortunately she had gotten his long crooked nose, but where on him it made him sinister and evil; it only intensefied the beauty she possed. Sarah's hair had come in just as black as his and was long down her back.

"Hello Professor." She waited infront of him, not noticing how Snape could not stop staring at her.

Snape recovered quickly, shaking himself out of the state of mind he had been in. "What is it that you need?" He asked in his usally cold voice.

"A seat." She said, now timid by the glare that the teacher had fixed on her. She clenched and unclenched her hands several times before clasping them infront of her.

"Take the one next to Potter." He waved her away.

Sarah turned making her way back but she stopped and turned back to the Professor. "Sir, which one is Potter?" She asked. Of course Sarah knew /who/ Harry Potter was, but had not seen a picture of him since the times he was a baby.

"Harry Potter." He said looking at her as if she was mad.

"And he would look like. . ?" She asked, her cheeks turning a slight shade of crimson. Sarah refused to look like a complete fool in this class.

"Me," Harry rose his hand showing her where he sat.

"Oh," She hurried back to the seat next to him. Sarah blushed even more when the whispers started. "She doesn't know what Harry Potter looks like?" "She has to be, what, sixteen, seventeen."

"Class lets get started. Potter try to help Sarah catch up, if it doesn't take too much of your knowledge." Snape snapped out, stopping the whispers. That was his daughter they were ridiculing

"We're making ink. For a Dafgha Potion." Harry said to her.

"Hmm?" Sarah looked at Harry, "My bad." She said, her voice was soft with a slight American drawl that Harry could not place. "I zoned for a minute."

"We're making ink, for a Dafgha Potion. Pay attention. Snape hates Gryffindor and loves to give us detention. And this will be on  
the final exams."

"Potter, are you not paying attention. . . Again?" Snape broke into Harry's speach.

"You asked me to help Sarah. I'm helping Sarah." Harry grounded out.

"Then Sarah can join you in detention tonight. Then you two can talk all you want." Snape turned back to the cauldron he had been looking in.

HP

Enjoyed? Didn't enjoy? Leave a review, please.

8-22-6 9.04pm


	2. Irregular

Okay here is the second chapter redone, but only slightly. First off let me say this is the shortest chapter written for this story so far. Sorry for the length.

Now, I'm bad at writting languages, dialects, whatever, so if Sarah's language isn't consistant don't harp me on it PLEASE. I do think that this is the worst chapter written also. So please just hate it with me if you want

HP

Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office. "What in the world were you thinking?" He shouted at the Headmaster.

"I was thinking that Father and Daughter have spent too much time apart. . . And Alana, she... Passed away Severus. Alana told her before she died to write to me and I would provide her with an education. It seems that your daughter did not enjoy studying as much as you did at her age." Dumbledore said calmly, not wanting to upset the man.

"She has no idea who Harry Potter is. Why?" Snape asked.

"I do not think it is a matter of not knowing who he is. Everyone knows who Harry Potter is. It is more that she doesn't know what he looks like, probably she did not even know he attended this school." Albus knew that telling the man that his daughter would be attending Hogwarts would have been the better idea, but Albus loved suprises.

"She's in my class! I have look at her everyday. And there is no way I can jump back into her life now!" Snape shouted, now trying to make any excuse as to why Dumbledore should have never let Sarah come to Hogwarts.

"No need to raise your voice Severus. Maybe not, but you can slowly put yourself back in her life. If I remember correctly I think Alana wrote to you once and told you she was taking after Isabelle and you with potions." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with understanding.

"It will never work!" Snape left the office. Severus was beside himself in anger, he cursed himself everyday for making the desicion to leave Sarah in America when the war was over.

Dumbledore sighed, "This will work." He said strongly to himself.

HP

Harry showed Sarah the common room. "And this here is Ron and Hermi. My bestfriends." Harry said beaming, Sarah's hand was still clapsed in his. "Guys Sarah. She moved here from America." He was bouncing slightly, Harry had never quite recovered from witnessing Cedric's death, and the defeat of Voldermort the year before had left him shaky.

"Don't mind Harry he has been a little nuts since fourth year." Hermione patted Sarah's other hand. Sarah eyes the Common Room taking in the other students lying around, some working at tables.

"Please don't do that. He's already touchin' me a lot. I'm not use to people that much." Sarah yanked her hand back, "Hi Ron, Hermione. I'm Sarah. I came here yestaday from America." Sarah smiled, "I lived in the mount'ins. So I hope my butchering of the English language doesn't offend you."

Ron laughed, "I think we'll manage."

"Damn detention." Harry said throwing a quick glance at his watch."Time to go. Detention with Snape isn't all that bad once you've had it ten or so times." Harry grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her towards the porthole.

Sarah threw a mouthed 'Help me!' before she was pulled threw the port hole. "I think Harry has found a new crush." Ron gave Hermione a knowing look.

"Does she remind you of Snape? Like in looks and just how she stands, looks around, watching like she thinks something is on the verge of going terrible wrong." Hermione explained to Ron.

"Snape? Na, she doesn't... Her appearance but thats about it." Ron said, waving the Hermione off.

Hermione stared at the port hole. Something was different about her, and it wasn't just becasue she didn't know who Harry Potter was. This could prove to be an interesting year indeed, without the Dark Lord part finally.

HP

thank you thank you. Leave your review down there please.

8-22-6 9.47pm


	3. Detention

IMPORTANT Even if you read the first TWO CHAPTERS GO BACK and reread them. I revised them! I wanted to just post the new revisions and see how they hit off, but it didn't work out. So I'm posting the third chapter to get it back in circulation. Read the Authors Note... Please it tells you a lot of stuff.

First! For people who are used to seeing me write slash... sorry thats not the case in this fic. If I do go with a pairing it will be het... But never fear slash friends there might be the tiniest littlest hint of it really later in the story. And those who don't don't worry its so small I may just ignore the muse and say begone you!

For those who know me as someone who doesn't finish.. there is plenty of this to read already written, but I'm taking my time.. I find that if I post things.. it puts a lot of pressure on the muse.. so we'll let him go with his flow.

I do not own HP characters. I own Sarah, Alana, Uncle, and Isabelle

HP

Severus waited nervously for Harry and Sarah to enter his classroom. Nervously? He could not remember the last time he was nervous about something. Here he was though, waiting to see his daughter again. He did not think there would ever be a time he would see her again, two years after releasing her to Alana Fayal Harry Potter had struck down the Dark Lord. Then it seemed that Sarah had adapted to her life in America with Alana he felt guilty taking her out of that life. Sometimes thou he wished that he had made a different desicion.

The dungeon door opened with its usually creak, Snape kept it there for the effect it gave. Harry came into the room first followed by Sarah, her head was down face sheilded by her long hair. "Sir, what would you like us to do?"

"Start by scrubing those cauldrons." He drawled in his laziest voice. Some part of him buried deep down knew how wrong it was to have given his daughter detention so he could spend a few hours watching her.

Sarah's head snapped up and a look of joy crossed her features, this confused Harry. "You can't possible enjoy scrubbing cauldrons can you?"

"You have no idea. I find the work relaxing." Sarah went to the cauldrons and without another word went to the task. "C'mon Harry I'll show you ways to make it easier."

"No magic." Severus snapped.

"I wouldn't dream it sir; a cauldron wouldn't work properly if magic was used. Oh sure once in while is okay; when you don't have the time; but to keep them heating properly and the such good ol' elbow grease does the trick. Now come Harry, watch me." Sarah started explaining in a low hushed voice different techinques to use. Harry glanced at his Professor a few times. Knowing that Snape didn't like when students talked durning detention, but he seemed engrossed in the work infront of him.

After awhile Harry ventured to ask Sarah a question, "How do you know so much about cleaning cauldrons?"

"Oh gosh!" She exclaimed, Harry shot a glance at Severus, but he kept his head down. "I aspire to be a Potions Master." She glanced at Snape, "I'm almost there, but with my Aunts passing I don't know when I'll get it. It's hard you know. Sure you have to be ancient before getting a Mastery, but still I want to learn as much as I can. Then maybe I'll get it when I'm still young. I was never interested in anything but Potions, and now I have to do all this work for different parts of magic I hardly like. Like in Transfiguration today... I have no idea what she meant by changing a button into a saucer. Then the nerve to tell me a first year could do it. Haha. I bet she couldn't make Wolf's Bane." Both Harry and Severus heads shot up at this, their eyes locking.

"And you Miss Fayal can make Wolf's Bane?" Snape asked.

"I..I... a sort of. Never got it exactly right sir. My Aunt... her Uncle is a wolf. Her an' me lived near his pack in the mount'ins. We tried for years to get it. And since he was so old he didn't mind if one day my potion took him on. I don't know, just something was never right." Sarah's eyes got a far away look in them; Harry knew that look she was thinking of the past.

"Get back to your cauldrons." Sarah snapped out of where ever she had been and started scrubbing with new passion.

'Dear Merlin.' Severus thought, how he wanted to question her, ask her exactly what she had done. See her notes if she had any, and if she was so adament about getting her Mastery she would have notes. 'Gods, shes probably even created a few potions.' Tomorrow he would ask the Headmaster if he could take her on as an apprentice. No she was his daughter and it would be best not to become to close. She would, could never know what he really was to her.

"What happen to you parents?" Harry asked after a while. He wondered why Snape was being so generous allowing them to talk.

"My mother died durning the War, or so says my Aunt. She said that the Dark Lord had her struck down because she didn't believe in his cause any more." Sarah answered quietly, "Yes, as far as I know both of my parents were Death Eaters. I don't care, espeacially if they both turned. And they did. Aunt said it was because of me. After I was born the thought of killing and destroying seemed bizarre. Aunt Alana said once that my father quote, 'This world is for creating and beginning anew. Not death and tearing apart.'"

Severus remembered saying that, his heart swelled with the knowledge that not only did Alana not lie to his daughter, but she excepted him. "And your Father?"

"I know he came to the good side, but I'm not sure after that. I like to think he is someone important since my Aunt went to all the trouble to have my birth certificate sealed away in Gringotts. I wont have access to it till I'm twenty-five, she said it was to protect me. Then again it could be because he is someone evil. But I don't think that at all, sometimes..." Sarah voice dropped so low Severus could not hear her, "I dream that a man came ta visited me when I was just kid, and I know he was my father. Even though in the dream he never says anything to me I know hes there for me."

"As enlighting as your conversation is... Potter you have fallen behind in your scrubbing. Miss Fayal has surpassed you." Sarah blushed, she had cleaned ten more cauldrons then Harry, but it had nothing to do with the conversation.

"Sir thats not Harry's fault, I'm just abnormal." Sarah smiled, the smile tranfromed her face from the stoney look it usually held into that of young woman. It was beautiful.

She gathered up her supplies understanding that the cold teacher had overlooked their talking, but wouldn't take kindly to her helping Harry. She went to the sink a deposited her supplies she watch for a moment as they began to clean themselves. She didn't like it she had always cleaned everything by hand. The only times she had allowed magic to get at her Potions was when she had worked well into the morning, then too tired to do it herself she would cast a spell to clean things. Walking back to Harry to watch him finish up she noticed a bookshelf at the front of the class room. Not wanting to snoop she could not help herself. Professor Snape was a Potions Master... She let her eyes glance over the books, and... "Oh Merlin!" She practically shouted, running to the front of the classroom she lifted a book that should have dragged her down with no difficulties. She put the book on the first desk, running a hand down the cover.

"May ask what you are doing Miss Fayal?" Snape's disapporving voice sounded from behind her.

"I had this book Sir. One of the only things of my mothers to survive. She studied potions also, I think that is where my love comes from." Sarah dipped her head. "I destroyed it thou, I left a candle buring. Forgot to cast a spell and well it went up in flames along with almost every other book I had. All of them could be replaced, but this one. You know that don't you sir, since there were only three copies in exsistantace. One of them resides in the London Library of Magic." Sarah put the book back with such care no one would have known that her hands were shaking. "May I go sir? It's getting late and I would like to study before bed." Sarah gathered her stuff and left when Snape gave her a short nod.

"Wow, that must have brought back harsh memories." Harry breathed.

"Thank you for the obvious Potter, you may go to make sure Miss Fayal gets back to Gryfindor, and tomorrow ask Miss Granger to tutor her." Severus rushed the boy out of the room.

"Oh Isabelle, how I miss you my love." Severus locked the dungeon and made his way to his private chambers.

HP

"Wait up Sarah." Harry ran after the girl she had gotten so far ahead in a short time. "Are you okay?"

"I just... Seeing that book and knowing what I did to mine. It brought back a lot a memories; stuff that I promised I wouldn't let bother me anymore." Sarah smiled, "My father had written something in that book to my mother. A note that said, 'Now and forever you and I. Nothing will stop us from our goals.' They were high school sweethearts, they were married right after high school. The book was a gift from their Headmaster, he wrote something in it also. 'With these even apart you are forever together' It was signed AD."

"AD? Did they go to Hogwarts?" Harry mused.

"I don't know why?" Sarah looked at Harry, was he on to something?

"Well Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster here. I mean your parents were the same age as mine I would guess." Harry supplied for her.

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to mention this but I'm eighteen, not sixteen like everyone thinks." Sarah blushed, she felt increible daft being an eighteen year old still in school. But her Aunt had never been too strenuous about her studies. All Sarah had ever wanted was to be a Potions Master.

"Well, still AD, Albus Dumbledore... Seems a bit too close. I mean just because your older doesn't mean anything. Dumbledore has been the Headmaster here for... Years! Many many years. It's possible. Do you even know the name of your mother?"

"Yes, Isabelle. Her name was Isabelle Sinister, but I don't know what her married name was. If I knew that I could figure out my fathers name." Sarah stamped her foot, "Why does it have to be such a secert, 'because young lady you would be in GREAT danger!' Thats what my Aunt always said."

"C'mon, lets get to the tower before Filtch catches us out. Or worse his cat." Harry took her by the arm and dragged her towards the Gryfindor tower.

HP

Thank you thank you. tomatoes and celery with peanut butter for reviewers... Sorry no cookies (supposedly sweats aren't good for pregnant woman! blah!) but you can have milk... mmmm Milk and Tomatoes!

5.36am 8.24.06


	4. Breakfast

Well, here is another chapter. I hit a road block but it seems I found the detour so everything should be okay. I didn't want to post anything while I was stuck incase I killed the muse again like when I posted chapter three. So have fun and enjoy.

Major warnings and AN's are in first chapter. I still only own a handful of characters!

HP

Sarah grumbled all the way to the Great Hall the next morning, she had been up most of the night trying to figure out the Charms homework Flitwick had assigned even though his next class wasn't until Thursday. It would take the next two nights to finish it. And her homework for Transfiguration was one big blur to her.

"I'm gonna fail. The only thing I'll get good marks in is Potions. Dear Merlin and God, their expecting me to take O.W.Ls this year." Sarah gave Harry a terrified look. "What am I going to do?"

Harry remeber what Snape said the night before, "Ask 'Moine to tutor you. She's the smartest witch in the whole school. She'll have you understanding everything in no time." Harry beamed at her. "She'll be glad to help. She loves showing her brains."

"Thank you Harry." Hermoine sat down beside Sarah, "Is it really that difficult for you?" She asked the pale girl.

"Yes, it really is." Her voice did not reveal it but Hermoine's words stung her. She wished for the first time her Aunt had not been so lenient in her studies. It would have been a great help to know what to do.

"I would love to tutor you. I'm thinking of actually taking up teahing once I'm done with schooling." Hermoine smiled.

Sarah smiled back, it was hard to be anger with her most genius' were that way. "I'll be honored to be your first student." Sarah grumbled a little. "How do y'all do this everyday?"

"Do what?" Ron asked around a huge piece of sausage.

"Get up. Until three weeks ago I was just getting to bed in the last couple of hours. Sometimes I wouldn't go to sleep til nine." Sarah yawned. She picked at her breakfast, not used to having so many choices. Usually breakfast, which started whenever she decided to get out of bed, was yogurt or a piece of toast. She could not remember the last time so much had been placed infront of her.

"Here comes the mail." Someone farther up the table shouted, the owls began swooping in. Sarah ignored them until two letters were dropped in her lap by two different owls.

"Whats this?" She asked her self out loud. One letter was obviously sent from with in the school. It was sealed with the Headmaster's creast. The letters AD stood out with a fimilar look. "Harry, I think you were right." She showed him the creast. He understood immediately what she meant. She tore open the letter,

Miss Fayal, if you would be so kind as to meet me at the entrance to my office before your first class it would be a pleasure. Please have Mr Potter show you the way.

Headmaster Dumbledore

"I wonder what he wants." Sarah mummbled more to herself than to Harry; shrugging she put it aside and took up the next letter. This one was much more fimilar to her and with a wide grin she ripped it open,

Dearest Sarah,

How we've missed you these last few weeks. With the sudden death of Alana and your leaving it has left home and forest too quiet. Never did I realize that your laughter could be heard all the way to the Den. I'm writing to inform you that all of your things have been taken care of and will be safely where you left them upon your return. If you wish to remain in England for the holidays we will understand, but that in no right means you can be a stranger so there have better be a reply to this letter or I will sniff you out. Now my dearest niece I will let you get back to your breakfast. Now little one remember the past is the past.

Your Uncle Wolfery

"Uncle Wolfery? What kind of name is that?" Sarah had read the letter out loud for Harry, but most of the table in earshot had stop to hear what it had to say.

"He is a werewolf, so it's only a nickname. His real name is Alabastar and he hates that." Sarah was still smiling, she started to pull a piece of parchment from her bag when the wispering started. "As far as you're concerned," She address everyone in earshot, "What my American" she stressed this word. "Uncle is is none of your concern." There was a finality in her voice that reminded the Golden Trio and most of the rest of them of their Potions Professor. "Show me to the Headmaster's office?" She quipped, the smiling loving Sarah disappeared quickly behind a frigid mask.

"Sure," He gave Hermoine and Ron a nod before standing to show her the way. Once in the hall Harry quickly tried to patch things up, "You know they weren't saying anything mean. We had a werewolf for a teacher a couple of years ago. Nobody really had a problem with him except the Slytherians, but thats just because they hate everything."

"I get defensive. I just wanted people to understand that I wouldn't take that kind of bigotry. Now I've propably scared them all." Sarah fell into thought, it had been so long since she had been in the company of kids near her age. She had grown used to being surrounded by adults.

"Goodmorning Headmaster." Harry greeted the old wizard.

"Goodmorning Harry, and a good morning to you Miss Fayal, would you join me in my office?" Dumbledore smiled down at the young girl. "There is something I would like to discuss. Thank you Mr Potter you should head back to breakfast."

Dumbledore turned to the gargoyle, "Hersey's Kisses." The door swung open, "After you."

Sarah smiled at the password. She her self was a big kisses lover. Once settled with a cup a tea Sarah looked at the Headmaster, "What did you want to see me about sir?"

"Ah yes, it has come to my attention that you express a great passion for potions. Professor Snape had agreed to take you on as an apprentice, working with you durning one of your free periods each week. You would have to discuss with him which day would be adaqute." Dumbledore smile at the light in the young girls eye. "Of course you'll have to make sure it doesn't interfer with your studies with Miss Granger."

"Of course," Too excited about the prospects of working with a real Potions Master she did not question how he already knew about that. "Thank you so much sir. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Do not thank me. It was the Professor's idea." Dumbledore smiled, "You should be heading off now Miss Fayal. You wouldn't want to be late to your first class."

"Yes.. Thank you sir. Thank you." Sarah left the room, still grinning at her opportunity she was being handed.

"Thank you Albus." Severus emerged from the shadows having watched the happiness spread across her face. Knowing that he had put it there made him swell with pride.

"As I said dear Severus, I do believe Father and Daughter have been seperated far too long. And having Miss Granger tutor her will help her greatly also. What wonderful ideas you have Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the look on Severus' face, it glowed with pride and love. Even after so many years apart the man held a special place in his heart for his daughter.

HP

Sarah skipped down the halls towards Divination nothing in the world could have destoryed the mood she was in. Suddenly, because she was not looking where she was going she slammed into the back of someone. She and her assulated went down hard.

"Oh my, I'ama so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I was just so happy. Dear me, let me help you up." She helped the boy she had knocked down up to his feet. There were only two things that really made Sarah's accent stand out: one was when she felt she needed to be overly nice.

"Look where your..." The boy turned around.

"Jeez, you aint hurt are ya?" Sarah started looking over the boy then finally at his face. "Oh hello." She smiled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand.

"Sarah Fayal, I'm new here. First year, but not a first year... Sixth year." Draco's smile dropped slightly.

"Your the girl with werewolf blood." He backed up a bit a sneer on his face.

"Oho! I may have an uncle whos a werewolf, but Mr. I-was-about-to-flirt-my-head-off, you aint gonna be looking down on me." She gave him her worse glare, the one she reserved for assholes who needed to be knocked down a few pegs. The other time her accent truly showed was when she was angry.

"Oh..." Draco not used to being called out was almost at a loss for words, almost. "Listen mudblood.."

"Thats it get'um up!" She held up her fist, Draco laughed. "You expect me fist fight you. Why not use your wand?" Draco went to raise his wand but found it knocked from his hand faster than he could see Sarah move.

"Hows about we settle like this, or are you too chicken to fight'a girl?" Sarah knocked Draco back with a tap. "Now stop this right now. Are you some neanderthal?"

"C'mon was'the matter. Can't fight?" She went at him again, sheer will kept Draco from getting punched in the face and if the soft tap she had given him earlier was to be that just a soft tap; the punch may have knocked him out.

"What is going on here!" A cold voice boomed in the empty hall. Sarah turned to find Professor Snape striding toward them. 'No' she thought.

"Sir, this this... beast wanted to fist fight me." Sarah and Draco both saw something flash in Snape's eyes when Draco called her a beast, but neither knew how to classify it.

"In my defense sir I will only say that Mr Malfoy thought it nessary to call me a Mudblood without knowing what the lineage of my blood is." Snape looked between the two students.

"And how did your wand end up on the floor Draco?"

"She knocked it from my hands and was trying to fight me like some muggle." Draco bent to pick up his wand; face red from embrassment. What did Snape think, seeing him so easily disarmed?

"Sheesh boy, if'n you can't fight with your fists what good are ya?" Sarah snapped her mouth shut, her Aunt had always said that her motor mouth was going to be the end of her one day.

"Mr Malfoy I suggest you get to your class. Five points from Slytherian for wondering the halls. Come Miss Fayal." Snape continued down the hall towards Professor Trelawny's room.

"Sir, I am a sorry. I just get so defensive when it comes to my Uncle. Tha's how all that started. The goon thought he was gonna flirt with me til he found out I'ma the girl with the werewolf uncle. Man, news travels fast around here." Sarah looked up at the potions Professor. "You'll still help with potions, sir?"

"Yes, now stop talking with that blasted accent, it's enough to drive some one mad."

"I'ma... I'm sorry." Snape opened the door to the divination room, "Professor here is Sarah Fayal, she was with the Headmaster."

"Ah, Professor Snape, would you join us in a demostration?" Trelawny grinned at the man.

"I am quite busy." With that he left. Sarah took a seat with Ron and Harry at their table.

"Why were you gone so long?" Harry wispered while the professor drowned on.

"Well, the Headmaster wanted to tell me that Professor Snape wanted me to take an apprenticeship with him..."

Ron cut her off, "And you said yes?"

"Of course. Severus Snape is one the most brillant people in his feild. It not only is an honor... but... God a dream to work with him.." Sarah began mummbled to herself. The boys only picked out certain things, "...finally know why... figure out after all these... dear me.." She looked at them, "I've been working on a cream that will keep the ingredients of potions from staining fingers. But something is wrong with it. Water continuosly has an allegrictic reaction... Maybe with..."

"Miss Fayal if you would be so kind... I see something from your past rising..." Trelawny had went into her trance-mood. Sarah stiffened, past is past. "Someone you have been seeking is very near."

"Sorry ma'am." Sarah stayed silent till Trelawny had went onto another group. "Who's Draco Malfoy?"

"Only the biggest git in the intire school." Ron had restrain himself from shouting.

"Hottest too." Sarah mummbled, "No matter that. He's a pansy. Wouldn't even duke it out with me."

"You were going to fight him? He's a pretty powerful wizard." Harry cautioned.

"Sure but can he fist fight?" Sarah smirked, "The answers no. And if the love tap I gave him is any indication. I could have knocked him out with one punch." Sarah laughed.

"You can fight?" Ron asked awed, too many years of older brothers beating him up.

"Of course. I can barely wield a wand, but my Uncle taught me this sort of magic that channels your enegry out of your body with out the use of a wand. So when I hit someone it can feel like someone took a sock full of rocks and swung it at you." Sarah beamed.

"That's how you lifted that book last night, isn't it?" Harry grinned, he knew it had been too heavy for someone Sarah's size to lift like it was feather light.

"Yeah, I can do so much more too." Sarah ducked her head, "You try being around a bunch of werewolves and not wonder if one of them is going to bite your head off. Uncle taught me to defend myself against them."

After that the trio fell into silence as Trelawny swooped by them again but refrained from bestowing any doom or gloom on them.

HP

Sorry that Severus is OOC but its his daugter.. And if Sarah is Mary Sue.. it wasnt intentional it just happen.

3.30am8.26.06


	5. MidDay Fun

So here is the next installment. I'm gonna warn everyone now. Our little American friend had and will have an even badder mouth as the story goes on. What can I say I like a colourful language too.

Please enjoy!

HP

Severus did not want to open the letter, he knew the handwriting on the front; it was little wicked for a dead woman to send him an owl. Schooling himself for Alana Fayal's strange sense of humor he broke the Sinister Family seal.

Dearest Severus

I know it must be strange recieveing a letter from a dead woman, but this is how I wanted to do it. You know if I had written to you before you would have come to America and tried to talk me out of it. No offense, but I was already a weak woman you may have been the death of me. It seems strange writing about myself in the third person. I can see you now your cold mean face twisted in a scowl.

I wanted to write you and tell you somethings about Sarah. I'm sure by now you've gotten a chance to see her again face to face, and not some yearly picture that I owl you. Hasn't she grown into a beautiful young woman. The spitting imagine of her mother, with the same gentle calm that she had. How Isabelle ever got placed in Slytherian is still a mystery to me. She takes well to most people, but she is feircely private. The first persons she makes friends with will be the ones she trust the most. Now don't you try and manipulate her, let her choose her pack. She didn't grow up around wolves her entire life and not come out with some instincts of her own. She'll know who to trust and not to trust.

She is a lot like you though Brother, rarely showing emotion only when something truly excites her. The mask she wears is for her protection I guess. Even around pack members she would only show her true self around the ones she trusted.

Ah, I'm sure you have already seen what potions are to her. I could never express in my letters how much she truly loved the field. Please Sev, teach her well. I was soft with her. Never making her study too hard. She only wanted to learn about what she was interested in. Herbology, History, and of course Potions are her best courses. I'm sure thou you will find someone to teach her well.

There is something you should know now. She has the same power as Uncle Wolf, do not worry too much. He has taught her well, but sometimes it gets out of hand. High negative emotion usually makes it stronger than she can handle so I would watch out for that.

Now for the part you were dreading I'm sure. Her taste in boys is something to watch out for. She is much like an Alpha, she will search out another alpha if she wishes to date. So be weary of strong minded, opinionated, leaders, any sort of boy that is dominate. Now don't worry too much. She is very strong willed like her mother and you so any boy she does choose will still be in her eyes weaker. Even if they think they have control, they really wont. And an easy way to spot her interest is in how much she teases and torments the boy. She loves to see how far they can be pushed before snapping.

I hope Severus that you can rekindle a relationship with Sarah. Don't be afarid.. Even if you do not wish for her to know you're her father you can always be a mentor and friend to her. Farewell Brother,

Alana

Severus wiped his eyes, it was touching that Alana had thought to write him and tell him about the woman his daughter was becoming. He thought back to the encounter between Sarah and Draco. He wondered if his daughter could have truly hurt him without trying, how strong was her magic now. Then a truly horrorfing thought came to mind: What kind of boy would his daughter be drawn to. He began thinking over the Hogwarts population. Each revalation more terrorifing then the next.

HP

Sarah made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She was looking forward to lunch since it happen to be her most favourite meal of the day. Back home lunch always meant gathering with Uncle Wolfery and other members of the pack, along with Aunt Alana and whomever she had been teaching for the day. Then they would spend hours making and enjoying several different kinds of dishes. She began to wonder if she wished hard enough a house elf would present noodles and buttergarlic for lunch, but that did not seem possible. She would have to ask Harry how to get some home cooking.

Suddenly her arm was snatched up and she was turned from the Great Hall, "Hey what's the big deal!" She looked at who grabbed her.

"We'll spending our lunch in the library figuring out the best days to tutor. Since you seem to be lacking in everything but fistfighting we'll have to spend a lot of time at first getting you caught up." Hermione left no room for discussion, "And before you ask /every/one knows you tried to duke it out with Malfoy. He couldn't wait to spread what an uncultured beast you were." Hermione grinned wickedly at Sarah. "You scared the pants off him even if he wont adment it. You can see it in how he looks around expecting you to swoop in a finish him off."

"Well the asshole deserves it. An' anyone looking for a fight will get it. I'm sure he'll waste no time in telling every one that I can't fight." Sarah cracked her knuckles, she had not had a decent fight since her Aunt's death and her fists were tingling with the idea of hitting something.

"You'll get in trouble if you go looking for fights." Hermione said sternly.

"Didn't get in any trouble with Professor Snape when he caught Malfoy an' me." Sarah shrugged, "C'mon Hermi I need food. Can't this wait till after dinner?"

"No. So Malfoy's lying about the fifty points you got taken for our house?"

"WHAT? That douchebag the professor took points from Malfoy's house not ours. He didn't even reprimand me for trying to fight him.. The only thing he did say was to stop talking with my accent." Sarah was too angry at Malfoy see the suprise spread across Hermione's face. Her brain began turning, but she was going to keep this mystery to herself. The conversation she had with Professor McGonagall this morning was seeming stranger by the minute. The Professor had stopped her in the halls on her way to breakfast and asked for a word.

_"Miss Granger I would like it if you would be so kind in tutoring Sarah Fayal. It has come to the attention of the staff that she lacks certain skills to complete her O.W.Ls this year." Prof McGonagall used her no-room-for-argument voice._

_"I would love to Professor, but why doesn't she know all the skills. Surely America is not the much different is it."_

_"No it is not, but it seems that her Aunt was lenient on her studies. Other than Potions it seems. Professor Snape expressed that she would most likely need help in all studies but that, herbology and history." Even McGonagall looked confused that Snape had expressed anything for a Gryfindor._

_"Of course I am well studied in all of that."_

_"Thank you Miss Granger, now off to breakfast." _

"Don't worry about food, I stopped by the Great Hall and grabbed us plenty of snacks. Now come one. We have only got an hour to figure out what we're going to do." Hermione opened the doors to the library she walked to the back, where the librarian was less likely to find them. She wouldn't have approved of food in her establishment.

"Okay first thing when are your free periods; we should use as many of those that go together as we can. That way we spend less time after dinner studying. We still need that time to do homework." Hermione pulled out her schedule Sarah handed her own.

"As long as I have a least one free period to my self. Professor Snape has agreed to take me on as an apprentice." Sarah beamed at the thought of working with Severus Snape.

"Hes what?" Hermione almost dropped the biscuit she had picked up.

"Yeah, I guess he heard Harry and me talking about it last night in detention. I plan on getting a Mastery in Potions. My mother was a Potions Master and I just feel it in my blood."

Hermione's head was spinning. Professor Snape was taking on a sixteen year old that could barely transfigure a button. "Are you any good at Potions?"

"Any good?" Sarah looked appaled that she would suggest such dribble. "I young lady could be one of the best people in this school when it comes to Potions other than Professor Snape himself. Why do you think I lack at everything else. When most children were outside playing in the sun I was bent over a cauldron trying to figure out what would explode and what wouldn't. You know they tell you some ingredients will react badly together, but they only say that because mixing them could have any affect. One I found the most fasinating was that most make you extremely... lets say high." Sarah spoke with a passion when it came to potions. It was one of the few things she could link back to her mother.

"So I wont have to show you anything about potions then.. Right I think the first thing we should focus on is Charms and Tranfiguration. Your wand magic seems to be where your most weak." Hermione went on to set up different days that they could work together. Sarah made a pig of her self with the food Hermione had brought.

"Lets try to keep it only three days or so. I don't want to get irrated with all this work. And I'll warn you I will be irrated by the fact that I'm not slaving over as many cauldrons as I'm used to." Sarah grinned, "But don't worry working with Professor Snape will be enough of a highlight to make up for it."

"You sure speak highly of him even though he gave you detention the first day you were in his class." Hermione thought all of this was strange. She kept thinking about the conversation with Prof McGonagall.

"Severus Snape is one of the most famous Potions Master in the world. His work is studied world-wide. The first time I got my hands on a Wolf's Bane ingredients page I was amazed. I mean something so important... I guess you would have to have werewolf family..."

"You've made Wolf's Bane before?"

"Yeah, but it never worked quite right." Sarah shrugged she was tired of thinking of her family. "Anyways, if we're all done here I'd like to go talk to Professor Snape see when he would like to set up study."

"Okay, I'll see you in History then." Hermione gathered up her stuff, amazed at how Sarah had finished off all the things she had brought, she was quite glad there would be time to stop in the Great Hall.

HP

Sarah walked down the dungeons without getting lost. It was amazing how many times the halls in the school seemed to change. She had read about Hogwarts before when she was still in America, it was one of the most famous Wizarding schools in the world.

"Look here, it's the beast that tried to fight Malfoy." Sarah looked up to find three girls standing in her path. The one who spoke greatly resembled a pug one of her Aunt's friends had brought to the house one time.

"I'm not trying to fight." Sarah held up her hands, fighting with guys was a pleasure, but she would indoubhtedly hurt these girls if she meant to or not.

"Oh the beating Malfoy gave you was enough for one day?" The pugsley girl spat.

"You find a man who would openly admit to hitting a woman admirably?" Sarah tried to keep the humour out of her voice. A trip to the zoo with her Aunt and Uncle surfaced, she had been taunting the lions and Alana had pulled her back when one looked ready to jump at her threw the bars. 'Don't taunt the animals, they might attack you.' She had scolded.

Lost in memories Sarah was slow to notice the wand being pulled out of Pansy's robe. "St..." Whatever hex Pansy had planned to throw at Sarah was quickly defected by her hand. Again it had swipped out before any of the girls could see it. Her foot lashed out and without touching the girls they found themselves on their back staring at the dungeon ceiling.

"Look I don't know what Malfoy said to you but I don't wont to fight anyone okay. I could seriously hurt someone and those are not my intentions. Now gladly use those gossiping skills that spread I was a weakling and let everyone know that that is not the case. I'm very capable of taking care of myself." Sarah walked past the girls who were starting to get up.

Once she knew she was safely away from the trio she slumped against the dungeon wall. Her heart was racing in her chest so fast she was sure anyone would hear it walking by. She straightened up and with a glance at her watch hurried to the Potions room. Classes started soon and she wasn't fond of the idea of being late again.

She opened the door to see a few first years already in the classroom. The warth of Snape was not something they wanted to reckon with this early in the year so they had shown up early to gaurntee their continued exsistance in Hogwarts. Prof Snape was at his desk his scowl already set in place to make sure the new Brats of Hogwarts would understand that the fear of Severus Snape was true and not something older siblings had made up.

"Good afternoon Sir. I was wondering if we could talk about the..." She trailed off, "Apprenticeship.. but I see your class is already beginning to show up."

"You shouldn't make it a habit to be late Miss Fayal." Snape tried to snap at her but it would not come out the way he had planned.

"Well, some Pug looking girl and her friends decided to corner me on my way here. Apparently Malfoy is spreading all sorts of rumors about me." Sarah looked down darkly, this was a brillant way to start her knew year.

"Parkinson." Severus hissed under his breathe, "If you have the next block free Miss Fayal bring any notes you have and we will get started right away. I am interested in seeing what you have."

Sarah's eyes brighten, "Of course sir. I will bring everything that I have... But a lot of my notebooks are still in American. I never dreamed that I would get the chance to work with someone as brillant as yourself." Sarah gushed before she could quiet her over eager mouth. "I'll owl my Uncle and have him send me my stuff. Thank you sir." Sarah rushed out of the room before she could embarass herself anymore than she had.

HP

And thank you all for reading.. I hope you enjoyed!

7.04pm8.30.06


	6. Potions Session

So I reread Koosh last night and man did I have bad grammar and just all around mistakes. I can't believe that story got better response than this. That definitly has better grammar and spelling and just a better writing style.. I don't know. It's probably Sarah's fault.. Damn Mary Sue!

Enjoy!

HP

History class was by far the most boring class Sarah ever had to sit through and the fact that after this class she would be working with Professor Snape did not help matters. She had to keep reminding herself that they would only be going over notes and she would not get the chance to actually play with any ingredients or even light a cauldron. Sarah knew the first thing she wanted to do was go over both her potion for the non-greasy hair and the skin creme. The hair potion, which kept the hair from getting greasy do to the fumes, was near perfect.

Prof Binns drowned on about the life of Merlin which Sarah found fasinating really she did, but unlike her knowledge of Charms and Tranfiguration; History was and would always be a walk in the park. It wasn't hard to read a book and absorb its information. Her mind could not stay away from the fact that in less than forty-five minutes she would be telling Snape all about her different finds and what she had discovered about... a note landed on her desk.

What has you grinning so much? - H

She looked at Harry, but he was watching Prof Binns back.

Prof Snape has asked to take me on as an apprentice.

What!

That was Hermiones reaction too.

Of course I mean he is called the 'greasy git' for a reason. He's seriously the meanest teacher here.

Well, he must have been listening to us last night. I mean why else would he ask the Headmaster?

I guess your right, but it still seams so out of charater. Like him taking points from his own house when he found Malfoy and you fighting in the halls. I don't think I've heard of him doing that before.

Well, it was only five.

He didn't even yell at you for inticing a fight.

So?

Harry looked at Sarah with an exsaperated look, he shook his head he wrote something down then folded the note back up. He threw it at Ron this time. When it came back to her they both had responded.

Snape would yell at someone for getting the answer right too fast. He's done it to Hermi plently of times. - H

He's a greasy git and an arsehole to boot. - R

She shook her head,

I don't care. When I see this asshole I'll reevalutae my opinion

She tossed the note back with finality, she turned her attention back to the history teacher; unexplainable to her but she felt a need to protect the potions professor.

HP

Severus sat at his desk the urge to crack his knuckles a constant on his mind. He had broke the horrid habit long ago when he still attened school. He was regretting ever going to Dumbledore and suggesting this. Now he was forcing himself to spend time with a daughter who did not even know he exsisted.  
The professor had been so distracted by the meeting after his first years class that he had not even yelled or given out one detention. Nor had any points disappeared from their houses. He made a mental note to make the next class twice as diffucult and would take atleast twenty points from both houses. Nevermind that one of the houses was his own. They too, needed to know that insuboridation wouldn't be tolerated by him.

"Sir," So distracted he was that he did not even notice when Sarah walked in with a stack of notebooks clutched to her chest. "I'm not disturbing you am I? You seemed to be lost in thought."

"No, come in." Severus stood up and motion for Sarah to take a seat at the front of the class room. "I suspect that these notes are some what legiable?"

Sarah laughed, the sound cut through Severus' heart; it was Isabelle's laugh that came out of their sweet child. "Sir, that really all depends on your ability to decipher." She sat the notebooks down. "If you don't mind sir, there is a particular potion I wanted to review." Sarah began flipping through the top notebook. Serevus noted that it was simply labeled 'My Potion's and other Fuck ups.' The Professor had to hold in the snort of laughter. He had had a similar notebook when he was a bit younger than her. It had not had the colourful language he had opted for 'and other Buggers,' but it still made him smile. Isabelle and himself did not have to raise her for her to be like them.

"Here sir. It's a little lotion I've been working on for a while. I have everything down, but for some reason whenever I go to wash it off it has the most horriendous reaction to water. I've taken to washing it off with milk or some other lotion. Then I'll rinse my hands off." She smiled sheepishly, "I have a feeling it's staring me in the face, but Aunt Alana always said that was because I had become too 'close' to the potion. It is my first every successful one. I do have something else that has no bugs. I mean, it works out fine. I should make some for you sir; you can't honestly think this beautiful mane would be possible the way I slave over a cauldron. It does the hair wonders, I find that the unicorn hair is most effective. It gives the hair more strength." Some where in her ramblings Sarah realized that she was babbling. Prof Snape made no indication that he mind though.

"You put unicorn hair into a potion for your own hair?" Severus looked down at the girl.

"Yeah, the way I saw it was that I bent over this cauldron all the time, now the steam did wonders for my face. Leaving it smooth and the such, but it was making my hair weak. So I started adding unicorn hair to my daily shampoo. That's when it hit me; I was wasting a lot of resourses every day because I went thru so much shampoo. And I couldn't stand the thought of greasy hair. So I set out to make something that would keep my hair from getting all nasty; so voila! It's almost like water in a way, all I do it run it threw my hair and as I work it dries and well, no greasy hair. I love it. I'll make some for you sir. So everyone can stop calling you greasy..." Sarah slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'am a so sorry sir, I'z did not mean..."

"Please, that accent makes my ears bleed." Severus' had always hated the way Alana had talked. He knew that it was going to be the same in his daughter, but hearing /her/ butcher the english language was going too far. "I know what the students call me behind my back Miss Fayal. No need to be embarassed that you had the nerve to say it to my face."

"Sir, I wasn't saying it to be insulting. I was saying it one potions lover to another. I know greasy hair. The first time I got my hands on Wolf's Bane I didn't sleep for four days. I didn't leave my lab, didn't shower, barely ate. If Uncle Wolfery hadn't pulled me out by my hair I might have done some damange."

"That still amazes me. Even if you didn't get it right, you were successful enough not to kill your Uncle." Severus allowed a proud look to cross his face before shutting back down.

"Sir, even though we don't have a reason to make Wolf's Bane... Could we.. So when I go back home in the summer I can make it for my Uncle." Sarah did not want to plead, but this was something she had always dreamed of doing. Making a successful Wolf's Bane.

"Usually I would say that it is pointless. Wolf's Bane is one of the most diffucult potions to make, but... Seeing as how you have already tried on several occastions, I do not see the problem in showing the correct way in making the potion. How, if I may ask, did you get the ingredients for such a potion?" Severus did in fact still have a reason to make the potion in the form of one Remus Lupin.

"Grew'm my self sir, I grew almost all of my ingredients that could be grown. Some were natural in the area and others I collected. What I couldn't get I ordered. The internet is a wonderful thing that works wonders for things you thought you could never find." Sarah smiled.

"I would have to actually make the potion in hopes to see what is missing, but it seems you can take decent notes on your potions." Severus wanted to maintain his evil character that all the students saw him as, but with Sarah he was finding it more difficult by the seconds.

"Those aren't notes these are notes," She opened a book she had labeled 'Lab Work.' Inside the pages were scribbled on with somethings blacken out, highlighted in yellow to note what worked, green question marks next to somethings, and the most interesting was the smiley, frown, mad and sad faces next to all things.

"What are the faces?" Severus examiened several of the potions in progress, he was surprised to see that Wolf's Bane was one the potions she had worked on. "Powered Sugar?"

"The faces indicate what that certain ingredient does. Such as whenever I use spider legs," She pointed to a 'mad' face next to spider legs. "I get angry. I don't like spiders and I don't like using them. It helps me when I'm experimenting on potions. I try to stick away from things that give me negative feelings. I found that a lot of the potions blow up in my face." She looked at the potion he had opened to, "Oh the powered sugar keeps the wormtail and aconite from being so bitter. It works because it's one of the few things completely devioded of magic." She took a notebook from the stack, Severus did not get to see what this one said, Sarah had opened it and was beinning to scribble something in it.

Severus thought a moment on how much the girl was like her mother. When doing a potion Isabelle would always write how the different ingredients made her feel, at certain points durning the brewing some of the smells would affect her strangely and she always made a note of it. "If you are not skilled in wand magic how is it that you have become so good in potions." He knew it had something to do with her magic energy and what Alabastar had taught her but he wanted to hear it from her.

Sarah stiffened at the question, how was she supposed to explain to someone that she used her magic energy differently. Aunt Sarah had always stressed how unique it was that she could force her energy out with out a wand or any incantations. "I just let the magic flow." She answered simply. Prof Snape was intelligent, he would be able to see what the statement meant.

"Is that why you challenged Draco Malfoy to a fist fight, and how you were able to throw Pansy Parkinson and her little group onto the floor without touching them?" Severus rose one of his brows in a trademark questioning.

"No and yes. I challenged Malfoy to a fist fight because he's a doucheb... I mean no he's a douche. Honestly sir I didn't want any troubles. Hell, the fact that the little pansys in Slytherian wouldn't have bothered me none. He's hot." Severus bristled, this was his daughter speaking in such terms, about a Malfoy. "Sorry sir, if my language is a little colourful for you. I forget that even though I'm surrounded by adults, y'all aren't my peers like back home."

"Aren't there any children in werewolf packs?" He made a note to ask Remus about it.

"Well, yeah of course, but when their kids and teenagers they tend to have less control over their wolf. I couldn't be around them till I was older and by then I felt too grown up to be around them." Sarah sighed, why did people keep insisting on bringing up her past.

"You are only sixteen." Severus knew better, but could not reveal that he did.

"Yeah, sixteen." Sarah glanced at her watch. "Seems we've run out of time. You keep that sir so you can look over some of my other completed stuff. When would you like to meet next?"

Severus was angry to see that the time had past them so quickly. "If you would like to begin a Wolf's Bane we should meet after dinner on Thursday night."

"Alrighty sir. See you in class tomorrow then." Sarah gathered up her notebooks except the finished works and took off.

Severus slumped into his chair behind his desk. The girl was so enegrtic and lively, he couldn't understand why the other teachers had said differently. In the teacher's lounge that afternoon Flitwick, McGonagoll and Trelawny had commented on her stoney personality and lack of wand skill. Flitwick had been most adament about her wand, 'She can barely swish, and her form is completely off.' Had only been a few of his criques. What had Alana taught her the last eight years?

HP

Okay so I haven't been asking and now I'm gonna cause I didn't realize I was such a slut for reviews.. PLEASE review!

11.50pm8.31.6


	7. Hexing of the Robe

Ah, another chapter uploaded as another chapter is finished. I am starting chapter fifteen and have all the way til seventeen thought out. Thank you to those have review and those that have read.

HP

Dear Uncle Wolfery,

I don't like it here that much. I mean most of the students are okay, and I seem to be making friends alright. Okay I wont lie I've only made a handful of friends. Harry Potter is one of them, y'know it would have been nice to know what the guy looked like. I made a complete fool of myself the first day. Couldn't even pick out the most famous wizard ever. Whatever. Why wasn't the war a big deal in America?

I've already gotten in a few fights, before you go rolling your eyes I didn't start them. I know you don't believe that, but what can I say... I'm a magnet for danger. We have a flying class tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it. I can feel my enegry rising.

My potions professor has asked to take me on as an apprentice; isn't that wonderful. Now I may actually get that Potions Mastery. And Uncle he is going to show me the proper way to brew Wolf's Bane. He is one of the most skilled Potions Masters ever. You've heard of him I'm sure... I mean you are a werewolf... Severus Snape. Everyone here is so evil to him I don't understand it.

Well, Uncle I better get going... Dinner is in a few.

I love you, Sarah

Sarah attached the letter to an owl, "Take this to London Owlery, rest a bit then take it on to my Uncle... I don't want to see you get hurt." She gave the owl some bread and sent him on his way.

Sarah came in to dinner a few minutes late, she had lost her way from the Owlery the stairs that taken her up there had changed to taking her a completely different way. "How do y'all stand it? I mean one minute your on your way down stairs then the next your some how going back up. It's gonna drive me wacko." She slumped into her chair. She noticed several people starring at her, "Wot, do I have something on me?"

"Um," It was Hermione that braved to speak up, "Did you know someone hexed your robe?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "And what exatly does it say?" Her voice was cold, she could hear snickers coming from several other tables. Hermione didn't answer her face turned a deep red before she gestured for Sarah to look for herself. She stood up riping the robe from her shoulders, she didn't care how obsence the shirt underneath was. It was black with one word written all over the entire thing; the word started with an F and ended with a K. She had always believed if you were going to have a shirt with anything on it that would cause people to look at it it should be vulgur or offensive.

Sarah growled low in her thoart, something she had picked up from the pack, on her robe was one word: MUDBLOOD. Hadn't Prof Snape seen this? Wouldn't he have said something, anything? Her gazed went directly to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson; they smirked at her. Her face twisted into something she knew was ugly, but it got her point across.

Sarah threw the robe on the floor and sat back down. She didn't care that McGonagall was already getting up to tell her that she needed to put on her robe because her shirt was too vulgur and she didn't care that Snape was staring at her.

"Miss Fayal your shirt is very inapporiate for school. If you would, please put your robe back on." Prof McGonagall stared down at the raven haired girl.

"Professor, I feel that my robe is a bit more offensive," She held up her robe so she could see it, "Wouldn't you say?" Her voice dripped with hate.

"Miss Fayal who did this?" Prof McGonagall was outraged, no one had done something so vulgar since the downfall of Lord Voldermort.

"If I knew ma'am I wouldn't be sitting here peacefully." For some reason McGonagall did not believe that, and for once she was going to allow the student to punish who had done it how she deemed fit. She waved her wand and the words disappeared, "Please put your robe back on."

"Thank you ma'am." Sarah slipped the robe back on. Once she was certain that she was out of earshot she looked at the Golden Trio. "Listen up, I've already thought of a way to get that douche and your going to help me. Since I'm no good at spells we're gonna do this my way. For the snarky little bitch Parkinson she's gonna get my most horrid acne spread ever. The mediwitch will have to spend days figuring out how to get rid of it." She stopped and a wicked smile spread across her face. "I am so glad I brought my hair dye mixers." She laughed, "Now do you think Malfoy is a flourestent pink or a baby poop green?" The trio broke out into laughter.

HP

Over the next several weeks while dealing with her tutoring from Hermione and her strained meetings with Prof Snape Sarah, and putting together the potions she would be using on the two suspecting Slytherian's. The four was certain they knew something was going to happen and luckily couldn't for the life of them figure out what it was going to be. Sarah was taking her time with the potions because she knew if she rushed them then the teachers would be able to fix it right away, so she had modified the hair dye to make sure that no amount of magic or muggle care would take it out for several weeks, hopefully months if she did it right.

Sarah was learning fast from Hermione, but it wasn't helping much. They found out early on in the first lesson that whatever sort of magic Sarah did use was much stronger than anything her wand could handle. So they had taken up on finding ways around it; such as if Sarah was on a full stomach she seemed to be much more in control of her wand then when she wasn't. And they did not even bother studying if she was distracted, Hermione had almost lost in eye when Sarah started drifting thinking of the potion that was brewing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Please Sarah! How are you ever going to pass your O.W.Ls if you keep using so much magic!" Hermione shouted at her after the second time her wand came flying out of Sarah's hand.

"I don't know!" Sarah was livid, "It's not like I'm /trying/ to poke out an eye!" Sarah threw her hands up which caused some of the magik'd candles to flutter. "Can we go flying or something? I haven't been able to properly get rid of this energy. I need something..."

"C'mon, Gryffindor is practicing on the pitch. Ron is captain so I'm sure he wont mind if you fly around for a bit."

The two girls made their way out of the castle, neither noticed Prof Snape following them down to the pitch.

"'Mione, Sarah what are you doing down here?" Ron flew down to them. "Y'know I don't like a bunch of people watching." Ron scowled.

"Ron stop being a buggar, you will do fine against Slytherian." The three shared a chuckle, they were hoping to put Sarah's plan into action before the big game on Saturday. "Sarah needs to spend a little enegry before we can even think about tutoring."

"Well, I guess we could, but only for a little bit." Ron gave in and got Sarah a broom, "Don't break anything. It's my arse if you do."

"Hmmpth. Watch out." Sarah took off like a rocket heading straight up into the sky. After a few loop-d-loops she sprailed around as fast as she could before almost hitting the pitch. Pulling up so fast no one was sure where she went until they saw her high in the sky again /standing/ on her broom.

"Shes not!" One of the beaters whisper, Tilly Furgive, a third year.

"What?" Ron looked up at the sky watching as Sarah gained her balance.

"It looks like she's going to do a flip... Thats for seasoned Stunt Flyers." Tillt looked scared, everyone held their breath as Sarah prepared the move.

"I can't look." Hermione hid her face in Ron's robes.

Suddenly Sarah was doing it, the broom whipped up in the air faster than they could see for a moment. Then with out warning Sarah was shouting and laughing as she came back around sitting on her broom. She dove back down to the ground with a huge grin. "Oh god! That never gets old. I love it, even more without those damn straps it takes all the fun out of flying." She handed her broom to a second year beater. "Oh Hermi don't look so sc.. Professor Snape..." The entire Gryffindor team whipped around in time to see Prof Snape stalking towards the pitch. Sarah went pale, even if she completely distrusted the man he was still the only professor who thought she was any good as magic.

Professor Snape stormed up to the team, "Fifty points from Gryfindor for complete stupidity on your part Mister Weasley. Allowing a student who is not apart of the team to fly is unexplainable. Twenty Miss Granger for convincing him. And Miss Fayal if you would come with me. I believe the Headmaster would like to hear of this."

Sarah turned to her house, Ron and Hermione were giving her sympathic looks while the younger years and the others who weren't friendly with her glared. Seventy points were a lot of points.

The walk to the Headmasters office was deadly silent. Sarah could not help to think about their sessions over the last weeks. Ever since the robe incident Sarah had been, not cold, but not as forth coming with her Professor. And Prof Snape did not to help it. They had almost silently went over different more complex potions that would be on the Mastery. They had not talked of any of her own potions, the first thing Sarah had done on that second session was ask for the notebook back and politely said she would like to concentrate on more difficult potions.

They never spoke of the robe incident, and Sarah knew how absolutely childish it was that an eighteen year old would not confront someone on something so important. In a way Sarah did not want to mention the incident because if Snape said that the words had not been there then her anger would not be justifed.

"Sir," She ventured softly, so softly she wasn't sure he heard.

"Yes."

"I knew what I was doing." Was all she said. For some reason she did not fear what the Headmaster had to say. For her Potions Professor's opinion was more important. If he thought she would do something so stupid as fly her broom without restraints; what kind of mistakes would she make durning a potion with deadly ingredients.

"I do not believe that is the point." Was all Snape said in return. At the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office Snape muttered the password, "PopRocks."

Sarah felt heavy walking up the staircase to Dumbledore's office, this was only her second visit here. Each step seemed to echo doom for her. She felt her magic start to rise, her fingertips tingled. 'God, not now.'

"Miss Fayal, take a seat." Sarah glanced up hardly aware that they had walked up the stairs. She looked at Dumbledore his eyes bore into hers with disappointment, it was so foreign to not see the twinkle in his eye, a true sign of his anger. A mummbled 'yes'ir' was what Prof Snape and the Headmaster heard. Prof McGonagall stood in the office also, proving once again that Dumbledore knew everything that happen in the castle.

"I found Miss Fayal here flying on the pitch durning Gryffindor's partice. And further more she did a standing flip without the proper magical restraints." Severus unneedingly explained to the Headmaster. "I've already removed the appropriate points for Mister Weasleys and Miss Grangers part in the matter." Snape turned to leave, knowing how strange it would seem if he stayed with Sarahs Head of House already present.

Dumbledore stopped him, "Well Professor Snape, I believe the only punishment that would fit for Sarah is to have her apprenticeship removed." Dumbledore looked at him with a look that said his words were meant to be challenged.

"I do believe that would be appropriate." Prof McGonagall spoke up.

"I do not believe that punishment fits the crime," If McGonagall hadn't been the woman she was she would have gaped at her colleage. "Her Mastery is something she is pursueing as a career."

Dumbledore barely surpressed his smile, "I believe we will begin with the Astromony tower and work the way down spending three hours each night cleaning without magic. Does that fit the crime?"

Before ethier teacher could responsed Sarah blurted out, "Yes! Yes it does." She could not bare the thought of not working with potions as it was. It helped with her magic, kept it from exploding. None of the teachers noticed how her chair was slightly elevated or that it was shaking.

"Well then, I do believe that matter is settled. Miss Fayal I will be writing to your Uncle about this." Dumbledore looked at her sternly.

"I will be too." She answered softly.

"I would like to have a word with Sarah alone if you please." Dumbledore shooed the teachers out of his office. "Would you like a cup of tea? Lemon drop, prehaps?"

"I can't have caffienated beverages, sir."

"Ah, a pity. Would you like to explain why you thought it was safe to do what you did?" Dumbledore sat down, the stren look gone from his face.

"I've done that same move and many others without restraints before. Sir, I've neglected to tell you and the other teachers something... But knowing you sir you already know." Dumbledore smiled but motioned for her to continue. "As all of my teachers have probably expressed in one way or another I am not very good at wand magic, but I can do something else; my Uncle always described it as pushing my magic out of me. I can... well watch." Sarah rose her hand and with barely a flick of her wrist she made the candles flicker in the office. "I can do a lot of other stuff. Kind of like those kung-fu fighters breaking stones with their hands, but I don't even need to touch the stone. Only problem is that it intensifys if I don't do something with it. Flying and fighting help. I use to fight with the pack at home, a lot of the younger wolf's in their twentys and thirtys would fight with me."

"That was very dangerous." Dumbledore commented before Sarah could continue, "Wasn't your Aunt worried that you would be bitten and infected?"

"Well no. She was more worried about the guys I was fighting. They usually came out of match worse than I did." Sarah smiled remembering particular matches from some the older more seasoned werewolves. "Sir, I just needed to expend some enegry. I almost poked Hermione's eye out a few times."

"Well, maybe we need to find a way other than potions and fighting that will help you with this built of enegry. You said flying helps... I'll think of something to help you with this. Tomorrow at breakfast I will announce try outs for stunt flying. Make sure to sign up for it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now it seems you are going to be late for a potions meeting."

"Yes thank you, sir!" Sarah stood up with a smile on her face. "Thank you!" She hurried out of the office.

HP

now remember newly discovered review slut here, please satisfy me!

6.03am9.2.6


	8. Letters to Uncle

Here is the next chapter, this would have been up last night but I had to wait for the site to come back up. How the posting is going is that until I finish I will stay half way ahead. This is chapter eight so up to chapter sixteen is written. When I post nine that means up to eighteen is written. I'll do this until I'm done. Which is in the very near future, hopefully, if I stop getting ideas.

HP

Severus was beside himself with anger, how could his daughter be so stupid. Flying like that without restraints, without anyway to garuntee that she would not plunge to the ground. What had Alana allowed that girl to do the last eight years of her life. Had she taught her anything! Severus finally made his desicion, he was going to write Alabastar Sinister right after his meeting with Sarah. He would more than likely just dismiss the girl, no if he did that they would never regain any of the respect or the trust he saw in their first meeting.

"Sir?" Sarah came into the classroom. "Do you still want to meet tonight. Professor Dumbledore said I would start my detention after we've completed the Wolf's Bane."

"Yes come in Miss Fayal." Severus swept his feelings to the back of his mind. There was no time to dwell on them when they had important work ahead of them. He wasn't keen on having to start this potion more than once. "The potion must be brewed in the week before the full moon so lets begin."

"Sir, if we are not making the potion for someone; does it matter when we make it?" Sarah questioned while setting up her cauldron.

Severus complentated lying to her, but in the end decided that he could be the first to extend an olive branch. "We're making the potion for.." Should he call Lupin a friend? "A friend. I have a friend who is infected with lycanthropy."

"Really?" Sarah smiled, "Could I meet him some time?" She missed being around werewolves.

"That really would be up to your guardian and the Headmaster." Severus replied.

"Professor my guardian is a werewolf." Sarah laughed. "This makes making the potion so much more interesting. Have you told him of the powered sugar.. Well, I'm sure you want to make sure that actually works before giving it to a friend. But I can assure you that we had no problems with it. Whatever I was doing wrong had something to do with the valerian. I was always horrible at adding something in more than one portion. I always seem to mess up, never getting it in when it's right." Sarah rammbled when she spoke of potions and Severus loved listening to her babblings.

"Well, come now girl lets get started." He snapped her out of her rant.

She smiled sheepishly thankful that the Potions Master never got annoyed at her talking, "Sir, I would like to say something first... It is about the night my robe was hexed... Did.. was it there when I was in here?" She rushed out.

Severus' head snapped up, she couldn't have honestly thought he would allow such a thing to happen? "Of course not. I would never allowed you to walk around with that on your robes. I am disappointed that you would not come forth and accuse those who did it."

Sarah laughed wickedly, "Trust me sir, this war has only begun." She mummbled something that sounded like, 'Douche will get his.'

"I hope it wont be something too dangerous... Whatever it is." Then and there Severus realized that he was more than likely going to allow his daughter to do whatever she wanted.

HP

Alabastar Sinister

I am sure you aware who this is writing but let me remind you. I am Severus Snape, the Potions Professor at Hogwarts the school your great niece attends. But I am sure you remember me most for being the 'DeathEater git' that married your niece Isabelle Sinister.

Now, I would like to know exactly what Alana (Merlin rest her soul) was thinking the last eight years that my daughter has known she is a witch. The girl can barely wave a wand to save her life, but for someone unknown reason, and I am sure this is your doing.. She can exert her magical enegry through it seems her intire body. I am not too old to remember a certain werewolf who had this same ability.

To leave a girl so magical inept though, what were you thinking? Did you not think that eventually Sarah would have to venture out of those woods Alana and yourself had decided to hide in? What was she supposed to do in the world with her little skill in magic? Surely you did not expect her to live as a muggle.

Now this ubsurdity of flying without restraints. Performing hellish stunts that could have left her dead! I left Sarah with the thought that she would be safe. I never once thought her life would be in even more danger.

Severus Snape

Dear Uncle

I am sorry that this letter has to be written, but I want you to hear it from me also. I put myself in great danger... Even if I didn't think I was in danger at the time. Nor do I think I would have ever been in danger, but thats not the point. Point is I went flying when I wasn't supposed to and did a stunt without restraints. Dumbledore wanted to take my apprenticeship away, but Prof Snape said that was too harsh a punishment for the crime.

I asked him about the robe incident like you said to, and it wasn't there. It /was/ childish to think he had seen it. I mean why would he go threw all the trouble to help me only to humilate me.

The potions are coming along nicely. They shoud be done by the weekend, but now in light of recent events I believe it would be best to hold off for a week or so. I can't get in /too/ much trouble.

For me, Dumbledore is going to start a Stunt Flying thingy. I told him about my magic, even thou I'm sure he already knew.

Til next time dear Uncle...

love, Sarah

Alabastar Sinister

This is the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore writing to inform you that your great niece Sarah Fayal is doing quite well in school. She has the help of one of our finest students Hermione Granger. She is making friends and her apprenticeship with Professor Snape is coming along just fine. I do believe they will begin making the Wolf's Bane tonight.

I am writing to invite you to Hogwarts after the full moon and you regain your strength. I do believe by that time we will be having a first ever Stunt Flying comptentions.

I believe your presense would help young Miss Fayal. She seems homesick and a visit from family would do her so well.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

"That Old Bat hasn't lost any of his humour in the last couple of decades." An old wizard sat at a worn table. His hair was pure white, turned in his earlier years from the transformations. Soft brown eyes, and a face lined with wrinkles from laughing. Alabastar had finished reading his last letter from Hogwarts. After reading Snape's he had been ready to bite the mans head off. He hadn't liked him when he married his niece and he liked him less since he had grown more cynical.

"What have you gotten there Wolf?" He looked up at a young pup no older than twenty-five, when you were one hundred fifty everyone was young to you, Terrian looked over his shoulder. "Is Lil'Cub in trouble?" He noticed the official Hogwarts parchment.

"No she just needs an outlet to all that enegry. It seems I've been invited to see the first Stunt Flying competions. Would you like to come along and see Sarah? Maybe a good fight will help her expend some of it." Terrian was one of the closet pack members to Sarah. If she was homesick it would do her well to see him.

"I'd like that. Ya think its okay? Knowing Lil'Cub she aint kept quiet about her family." Terrian smiled. "We'll be leaving after the full moon?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Alabastar smiled at the child, he had a point. It would be best to write the Old Bat and make sure if bringing along another member of the pack would be okay. And when he got to Hogwarts he would give Severus a piece of his mind.

HP

4.52pm9.4.6


	9. Cussin'

A highly disappointing chapter.. Enjoy!

HP

Sarah sat by the lake enjoying a warm October day, she had grown tired of the glaring the other Gryfindors had been doing all morning. It was Saturday and she'd be damned if she spent the few hours before the game getting glares and whispered words behind her back. It was a stupid mistake but she had gained back thirty points on Friday alone durning charms. She had tried so hard to get every spell correct that Prof Flitwick rewarded her points for merely trying.

"What is such a pretty lass doing all by herself?" Sarah glanced up to find Harry staring down at her.

"Hey Harry." She moved a bit so he could share her tree with him. "I couldn't take the glaring anymore." Harry put an arm around her. She had grown use to his constant touching.

"They'll get over it. You already got thirty points back, and Mione managed to get twenty out of McGonagall. So really you only lost us twenty." Harry tried to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, well their still pissed off at me." Sarah leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "Why did you quit Quidditch?"

"Oh... After I defeated Voldermort last year.. I just cant hold the broom steady anymore." Harry was quite for a moment. "I wish I could fly again, but everyone thinks its too dangerous to fly now. I've got a Firebolt Xtreme and might never get ride it again." Harry smiled brightly, "But you can use it. For your Stunt Flying. Best broom out there."

"Yes it is. But I don't want to take it from you." Sarah felt giddy at the thought of just riding the broom let alone using it for stunts. "How about we make a deal.. With Madam Hoochs permission and the Headmasters I'll take you flying on it."

Harry beamed at her, "Thank you."

"Now look at this romantic display. The-Boy-Who-Lived and a Mudblood," Draco sneered at the couple.

"Hey Douche." Sarah said with a yawn, her magic was shaky today, what with all the glaring from her house and all, she needed to stay calm. "Hows it hang?"

"Please can you not use those filthy /American/ insults." Draco spat out, he hated being called douche, exspecially after Evan Monte explained what it was.

"Must be to the left and crooked from that foul attitude." Sarah took pride in knowing that 'douche' got to Malfoy.

"Look Fayal Mudblood I will not stand for insults anymore. Do you want a fight.. Well, I give it to you." Draco kicked dirt at the duo.

"I see you're already playing dirty... Well, then." Without standing Sarah swept Malfoy off his feet. "Look we know who is the better fighter here. You can't hurt me."

"Oh really, Impediment Jinx!" Pansy pointed her wand at Sarah. Suddenly Sarah found that her arms wouldn't move as fast as they should. If she couldn't move her arms then the magic would not come out correctly.

"Assmunching, bitca cockglobber, dickweed fucktard cunt, humped knee biting monkey-boy, no balls ass clown, pozza! Quief ruttin Silas, thoddo, wrinklies and yabos, ZARK!" Durning Sarahs blasting off what the English children could only guess were different curse words; she had managed to break the curse Pansy had put her in. Sarah brushed off her robes, showing that she had broke the curse. "Now I hope your ears are bleeding. C'mon, 'Arry lets leave them in awe." Sarah turned away from the group of Slytherians to come face to face with Prof McGonagall.

"What a colourful vocabulary Miss Fayal. I do believe my ears are the ones bleeding. Since you already seem to have enough detention to serve this year and next." McGonagall stopped for a moment, "Your punishment will be to have Mister Malfoy join you three times a week at your detentions. I'm sure that will cover your detention too Mister Malfoy for attacking another student."

Sarah resisted the urge to argue, barely. McGonagall swept away, "You piece... May Merlin have mercy on your soul Malfoy." Sarah stormed away from them. Harry ran to catch up with her, "Think at least it wasn't Snape."

"Don't you get it! Professor Snape wouldn't have punished me. He never does.. I do no wrong to him." Sarah was pissed off at herself, she knew Prof McGonagall could have done much worse. Like actually taken the apprenticeship from her, but she was sure Prof Snape wouldn't allow that to happen. "Now I'm stuck with that git. What if he tries to hex me or something. I'll be defenseless. Argh!" Sarah shouted causing a lot of students to look their way. Most of the school was heading towards the Quidditch Pitch now.

"C'mon lets go watch the game. I'm sure that will help you calm down.. By the way... What's a quief?" Sarah bursted into laughter, but did not answer Harry's question.

HP

Minerva had informed Severus that Malfoy would be joining Sarah on her detentions for attacking her. He wondered what had possesed her to have the students work together if they seemed to constantly fight with each other all the time. He sighed, he had found out about the detentions right after a brunch with Albus saying that Sarah's Uncle Alabastar would be coming to Hogwarts to watch the first Stunt Flying two weekends from now. Severus was regreting sending that letter now; knowing the old man would come to him about his childish and rude behaviour. Alabastar had never taken to Severus even when Isabelle and him were married.

Worst was that a member of the pack was coming with him. One of Sarah's closet friends. He wondered how this was going to put the school. The children for the most part had liked Prof Lupin when they found that he was a werewolf. He was not so sure that they would take two werewolves.  
"Draco if I could have a word with you." Severus passed the boy in the hall expecting him to follow.

"Sir if this is about Fayal..."

"Why do you feel the need to insult and attack her constantly?" Severus cut the student off.

"I... She aggrivates me." Draco was one of Severus' favourite students and it had nothing to do with who his father and mother were, because he despised them. It had to do with the fact that Draco was a brilliant student and would go places if he would only grow up. "Her accent is annoying, her looks are annoying, the way she just glides into a room... and... and... Sir, I have a crush on her." Draco finally admitted.

Severus repressed the urge to smile. He had thought that was why the young man was so annoyed with his daughter. "Well calling her a mudblood and constantly attacking her wont get her to notice you." Dear Merlin he was giving this boy advice on getting his daughters attention.

"It doesn't matter sir." Draco acually sounded defeated. "She has Potter." He spat out.

This peaked his interest, he had been studying Sarah and Potters relationship and nothing suggested a coupling. "Why do you think that?"

Draco gave him a strange, unreadable look before answering, "Because their always so cozy together." Draco looked dejected, "You should have seen them by the lake before we spoke up. Their just so comfortable with each other. Sir can I go.. I'll take your advice. I wont be such a prat, but I doubt it will do any good." Draco nodded at his Professor before leaving.

Now Severus wanted to desperately know if he had mistaken a relationship between Sarah and Potter for just friendship.

HP

Can you all feel what I mean?

2.20am9.6.5


	10. Put the Plan in motion

Hey again. I haven't finished chapter twenty yet, but I couldn't wait to post. I mean what the hay. As you all can probably see I like to time jump. I don't know why. If I try to write consectively I will most likely get bored and I want to finish this story. It would be my first multi-chapter story finished.

Enjoy!

HP

Two weeks came and went an now it was time for the first Stunt Flying competion. All four house had managed to have atleast three students sign up. The year limit had been sixth years and above only. Madam Hooch refused to have anyone that didn't have atleast six years of Hogwarts flying under their robe. For Gryfindor it had been Sarah, Jolanda Pittell a seventh year, and Skylar Tillman another sixth year. Slytherian had Draco as the top flyer, Newlin Hotwater a sixth year, and Evan Monte a seventh year. Ravenclaw had Mandy Brocklehurst a sixth year, Merrick Tinfinel a sixth year and Melly Yewman a seveth year. Hufflepuff was the only all girls team with Megan Jones a sixth year, Gasha Fedorva a seventh year, and Zara Mekelburg a seventh year.

As hectic as the two weeks should have been, what with studying with Hermione, meetings with Snape, and the damned detention with Malfoy it had been quiet. The quad had decided on the weekend of the competitions to be their striking time. The dye had been completed for some time and the acne potion was brewing its last few hours. It had taken precise planning on their part to make sure everything would go just right. It was Rons duty to get the hair dye into the prefect bathroom, and replace Draco's shampoo. Hermione and Sarah were teaming up to get Parkinson's potion on her nightstand where she kept her skin creme. It had only taken a little presussion from Sarah to convince a first year Slytherian who was constantly getting picked on by Pansy to do it for them.

"Listen Carmen if you do this just right that bitch wont have anything to laugh at for the next several weeks. Hell, she'll be so embarassed to show her face that she might not even show up in the Great Hall for a while. You can adviod her in the Common Room can't ya?" Sarah had an easy voice to listen to, she made the plan sound as simple as it really was.

"But what if she finds out its was me?" Carmen was terrorfied of the older girl.

"You're not the only girl in Slytherian that hates Parkinson. So just relax and I'll make sure her and her goon squad are distracted." Sarah smiled, she knew the girl would do it. "And just think of how wonderfully horrid she'll look."

Carmen laughed, "Okay... I'll do it."

"Now how do you know Pansy wont think it was her or some other innocent younger year?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Because my dear partner in crime; I've over heard the most stupindus bit of information. That mousy girl in the goon squad.. Millie I think, well she asked Parkinson to borrow that same face creme that we are going to switch. And that girl is such an airhead she'll take the fall for it without even thinking about it." Sarah cackled, "Shit, I'm gonna be late for detention. Ah, we're down to the trophy room. Only about two thousand more rooms to go."

Detention wasn't as nasty as Sarah had been expecting. For the most part Malfoy kept to himself, never commenting on the fact that Sarah seemed to clean ninety percent more of the room then he did. And since she wasn't complaining, considering that she was sort of using magic, he wasn't going to ethier.

They had had only one mishap and that had been when Draco had tried to start a conversation on their latest detention together. "What do your parents do?" He had asked in what he thought as a none threating tone.

"What, need more ammo?" She spat out.

"No I just want to know." Draco snapped out. "I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't know, my parents left me with my Aunt when I was still a baby." Sarah answered cautiously.

"So they gave you up? Muggle parents..." Draco realized as he finished that he had put his foot in his mouth.

"See, exactly why your an assmunchin' douche." She spat out at him, "D'ya want to know somethin'... My parents were DeathEaters an' were probably killed durnin the fuckin' war." Sarah glared at Malfoy until he looked away. "See douche, I aint a Mudblood. I's got a very pur'family." Sarah was angry to the point she should probably move away from Draco, but maybe it would serve him right to see how much power she had.. Then she thought of the matches that weekend and couldn't wait to beat him on the field.

"I think the Headmaster would understand if we cut our detention early tonight." With that Sarah had gotten up and left the trophy room. Draco had stayed and finished what was left.

Sarah was assuming that tonights detention wouldn't be any more pleasant, but she was greeted by her Professor instead of Malfoy. "Sir?"

"Draco is ill, and with tomorrow's match I found that it would be best if he stayed in bed so not to lose any more strength." Sarah vaguely wondered if that was her fault. Had she drained Malfoy in any way? But that couldn't be the case considering that she had seen him at dinner and he looked fine.

"He's scared to see me?" Sarah smirked, "Good that he should be." She went to get the cleaning supplies out of the closet.

"Is he really that bad?" Severus had a feeling he was going to regret this conversation.

"Hmm well, he is a complete asshole, he puts his foot in his mouth constantly. I think he was actually trying to be nice the other night and he managed to insult me anyway. Sir, why do you care?" Sarah got the broom, mop, and other supplies she needed. She hoped Prof Snape wouldn't dwell too long. She could get a lot done tonight without having to worry about Malfoy squealing.

"Draco is one of my best students. I just think if you took the time.."

"Something he hasn't give me."

"To get to know him you might find him pleasant company." Severus finished, he wondered why he let her talk to him this way.

"Sir, I find Harry pleasant company and he is insane. I'm not difficult to get along with. Hell, I'll be friendly with anyone. It comes with the mount'in up bringin', but Professor, Draco seriously lacks social skills." Sarah went to cleaning the first desk, some first year had found it amusing to scratch derogatory images into it. She wondered briefly why she was the one cleaning it.

"And how is your friendship with Potter?" 'Coy,' She thought, if she hadn't been so intent on the project, making it look like she wasn't using magic she would have thought how strange it was that the Professor even cared if she had a relationship with Harry.

"Just a friendship. He's a very interesting person, his views on life are strange and as far as sanity goes I love his lack of it. It's hard getting him to talk about what happen to him in his fourth year. It's so strange when I was fourteen I was wrestling with werewolves and trying to find a way to dye hair premeanatly. Harry was seeing classmates die in front of his eyes. Is that what the war was like?" She looked up at Snape with curiosity.

"Yes, it was a lot death. But it was a faster war then the last." Snape answered shortly.

"The last war this war. Aunt Alana wouldn't let me know about any of them. I guess she thought if I learned of the war I might discover who my parents are. I mean I know my mother is Alana's sister, but she did a good job of not keeping any memories of her around." Sarah sighed sadly, "I guess my mother died in the war. Probably the reason Aunt didn't like to talk about it." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Potter has expienced much more than the death of his classmate."

"I know, he had no problem talking about all the death and stuff from that summer and fifth year, but when it comes to Cedric he clamps up." She smiled suddenly, "I'll break him. Ron and Hermi can't get him to talk so I will."

"I will leave you to your cleaning Miss Fayal, and please refrain from using magic." Sarah smiled hidden away in her curtain of hair. "Of course sir."

HP

I might post another chapter by friday.. who knows depends on how much I write between now and then.

I want to remind people of something I am a mostly slash writer this will be my first story ever that has a het pairing and as such I had a hard time keeping the slash elements out. But I said that in the first chapter.. I hope people actually read this stuff.

4.o7am9.7.6


	11. American Family

Hello again! I want to thank X-sez-X, o0Dreamer0o, and hermonine you all have been my faithful reviewers and for you I put these chapters out faster than I want to. Okay I going to explain something. In my mind this is how the break down goes. Snape and Isabelle started hogwarts in 1971, grad. in 1978, had Sarah in 1984, Harry was born in 1986, and this story is techincally taking place in 2002. Which is funny because that is when I started the story... hehehe. That makes Severus 42.

So there ya go.

HP

Sarah had gotten a brilliant idea Saturday morning when she woke up for the competions, first thing she did was shake Hermione awake.

"Wot is it?" Hermione mummbled, "It's seven in the morning, don't you want sleep before the match?"

"Hermi I need your help with something. I want to find out who my parents are; I know they went to this school because Dumbledore gave them a wedding gift. Please Hermi you're smart I know you can help me with this." Sarah begged bouncing on Hermiones bed. "Lets go the library and look through the old school rosters."

"Do you have anything to go on? A last name, a first? The year they attended?" Hermione was reluctantly waking up, research was her best.

"My mother's maidian name is Sinister. That's all I know, and I only know that because I over heard Uncle Wolfery talking about her with another pack member." Sarah was hastly pulling on robes, "Thank you Hermi, this means so much to me."

In the library they had raised little suspision with Madam Pince, Hermione was a regular in there. They pulled down class rosters starting in 1970 to 1980; they were going to assume for now that Sarah's parents were around the same age as Harry's parents. They found nothing for the seventies but in nineteen seventy-one they found one Isabelle Sinister had started her first year. She was a Slytherian, and had excelled in potions her first year.

"Wow, you look a lot like her." Hermione whispered, still she had that nagging that something about her was completely Snape.

"Yeah, we have the same eyes and cheeks. C'mon lets look through the next set." Two years later a young girl named Alana Sinister entered the school and was placed in Ravenclaw. "Wow Aunt Alana went here too. I wonder why she never said anything.. I mean I can understand my mother. They wanted to keep her a big secert from me. But Aunt could have told me about herself." She felt sadden that Aunt Alana had not wanted her to attend the same school as her mother.

"Maybe they were trying to protect you." Hermione reasoned. "I mean if your parents were DeathEaters and had decided to join the Light side they were afraid that Voldermort would come after you to get to them."

"Yeah," Sarah hung her head for a moment, she had thrown her hair into a messy bun that morning, not wanting to worry with brushing and washing it. Not when she would be getting dirty flying around later. "I don't think I'll ever be able to find my father. I mean I don't know his name, anything. I couldn't even give you a house."

Hermione had her susipisons on who her father was, but she wasn't about to open as Sarah had said once, 'a can of worms.' "Maybe its best if you don't know. I mean, do you really want to find out after sixteen years?"

"I just want to know why, can we find out what happen to Isabelle Sinister?" Sarah looked at Hermione with something akin to hope.

"Maybe, lets go to the Great Hall and see if Professor McGonagall is there yet." Hermione put the books back and dragged the dejected Sarah out of the library. Sarah was watching the floor as she walked she did not notice the two foreign men standing in the Great Hall talking to the Headmaster. Suddenly she was ingulfed in a bear hug.

"Hey whats the big deal. Put me... Terrian! What're ya doin' here?" She hugged the big man back, "The Headmaster invited us to watch your flying today."

Sarah had forgotten that Dumbledore had mentioned that that participants family were allowed to join them the weekend of the first match to watch the students perform. She hadn't bothered to invite Uncle Wolfery because she was sure his being a werewolf would start a conflict. Dumbledore must have thought something different.

"What had you frownin' Lil'cub?" Terrian ran a hand threw her hair, the pack members that were close to Sarah constantly touched her. Sometimes she thought it might have been out of spite. "I wanna see that million watt."

Sarah did not have to force her smile now, having family around improved her mood intensely. "Terrian, Uncle this is one of my friends Hermione Granger."

"Ah, the wonderful girl whos helping you with your studys. I thank you." Alabastar gave her a bow that had Hermione blushing.

"Thank you Mister Sinister."

"Please don't call me that. Wolf is just fine." He smiled at the girl, he rarely smiled because of the elonged teeth. The more transforms he went thru the more wolf he looked. His hair had become even shaggier than Sarah remembered it and it had only been two months.

"C'mon sit down an' have breakfast with us." Sarah had completely forgotten her reason for getting up so early in the morning. "Wait til Harry an' Ron come down. I've told them all about home." Sarah started piling their plates with food, wanting them to try everything that she found great. "And Professor Snape, has helped me with my potions study so much. I might get the Mastery sooner than I thought.. An' if it wasn't for Hermione I would be failin' all my other classes. Ohhh, and this morning should be very inter'stin' we set those plans into motion yestaday.. Wait til you see Malfoy. He's the biggest douche ever."

Alabastar had bristled at the mention of Severus' name but kept his growl in check, it was hard enough with the piercing gaze Miss Granger had placed him under. More students began to file into the Great Hall. Some of them sat at the same table as the quad so Alabastar assumed they were in Sarah's house with them. They seemed though to shy away from her, and he had the feeling it wasn't because of the werewolves at the table.

"Lil'cub we've missed you around the woods. Nobody to challege anymore." Terrian was telling Sarah about different members in the pack when Ron and Harry showed up.

"Hello?" Harry sat down next to Sarah, "Harry! Ron! This is my Uncle Wolfery an' Terrian I told ya about Terrian. One of the best fighters in the pack. And of course Uncle Wolfery. This is Harry and Ron." Ron sat on the other side of Alabastar, completely unphased that they were werewolves. Alabastar relaxed slightly, maybe the day wouldn't be a complete horror.

"Fayal!" A shriek was heard across the still near empty Great Hall. The six looked up to find a pale boy about Harry's height and weight stalking towards them. Alabastar had to kick Terrian under the table to keep him in his seat. The odd thing about the boy was the pink and green stripped hair.

"I am assuming that is the Malfoy we've heard so much about." Alabastar fixed his niece with a glare; it would have been fair to get angry at her if she had known they were coming.

"One and only. My /Draco/ I like what you've done. I've got to say the marble white was boring." Sarah smiled at Malfoy.

"Fix it at once! I've already tried everything and nothing works. Pomphrey can't even do something." Draco growled, it impressed the old wolf. "Do do something now!"

"Really, what makes you think I can do something. You're the one who dyed it aren't you?" Sarah was trying to keep the smug look off her face. If Draco was /this/ good she could only imagine what Parkinson would do.

"Stop this!" Draco stomped his foot, "Take it out of my hair NOW!"

"What is the problem?" Both Prof McGonagall and Prof Snape were starring between them. "Please Draco refrain from shouting. I'm sure we can fix your hair."

"No! I want her punished. Don't let her fly, this is outrageous." Draco was beginning to sound like a child.

"You can say that." Ron mummbled not so quietly.

"Mister Weasley stay out of this." Prof McGonagall snapped, "Now Draco how would Sarah have dyed your hair?"

"She must have switched my shampoo in the Prefect bathroom. She's the only witch that could make a potion like this. Professor Snape?" Draco looked at his Head of House pleadingly.

"There are seventh years that could have done this... Lets take this to the Headmaster." Severus wasn't sure what to do. Technically he should side with Malfoy, but his daughters planning and presicion had been so perfect. Also he could not shake the glare he had been fixed with the moment Alabastar set eyes on him.

"Yes, I do believe that is good idea. Mister Potter, Weasley if you could show Sarah's Uncle around while we work this out?" McGonagall did not truly ask.

"Of course ma'am." Harry answered still laughing at Malfoy's hair. The two teachers and students walked out of the Great Hall. "Wow, she pulled off both colours."

"Lil'cub is a genius when it comes to her potions." Terrian said proudly, "But Wolf did you notice what I did?"

"Oh yes of course. The last time Sarah showed so much interest in tormenting someone was little Avery that lived in town." Alabastar smiled knowingly.

"Yep, she put gum in his hair, filled his pants with dirt.."

"What're talking about?" Ron spoke up.

"There was this little boy that lived in the town at the edge of our territory Avery was his name. Sarah picked on him to no ends. Then finally one day Avery had enough and did something gastly to her. He hit her and threw her down into a mud puddle. Sarah was so upset that she came home crying, we asked why she was up set, because she picked on him relentlessly. She answered that she just wanted his attention because she liked him. But she had been so mean to him that Avery didn't want to talk to her at all." Alabastar finished with a smile.

The trio bursted into laughter, "I don't think thats the case Wolf. Malfoy is a right bastard and I doubt Sarah feels anything but hate for him." Ron said thru gasps of breath.

"Y'never know. Lil'cub mightn't know she likes him yet." Terrian countered, "And he's her type. Loud, obnoxious, someone she can fight with."

"Can you imagine? Malfoy and Sarah... Oh Merlin, it would be a hoot." Ron and Harry continued to laugh.

"I don't know... She did express that he was 'mighty good lookin' in her own words." Hermione shut the boys up.

"It's Malfoy Hermi, nobody would want to date him except maybe Pansy... And well, c'mon." Harry bursted into another fit of laughter. "It's just so impossible."

"Don't be so sure boys." Alabastar smiled.

HP

Sarah walked down the hall next to Malfoy, who was giving her glares to kill. "Just you wait.."

"Mister Malfoy, please we'll let the Headmaster handle this." Prof McGonagall cut him off before he could finish his threat.

"I don't see why..."

"Miss Fayal." Prof Snape stopped her.

The two students and teachers continued towards Dumbledore's office without another word. Upon arriving Dumbledore met them at the gargoyle, "I think I will take them from here Professors." Dumbledore smiled at the students, which made him seem even more threating.

In his office Dumbledore had tea poured and sweets set out. "Now what seems to be the problem," As Draco opened his mouth, "And please Draco without yelling."

"Do you see my hair?" Draco was barely yelling, his voice coming out strained. "She did this to my hair."

"And how do you suppose."

"She put something in my shampoo. I leave it in the prefect bathroom." Draco explained, voice still tight from suppressing his yelling.

"But Sarah is not a prefect."

"Weasley is!" Draco final snapped, his tea cup shattered in his hand. "They dyed my hair PINK!"

"And green, but I didn't dye it." Sarah knew lying was pointless. The Headmaster knew everything that happen in the castle; lying probably would get her in more trouble.

"Yes you did! You're the only student who could do something like this. Headmaster?" Draco looked at Dumbledore pleadingly, he was tried of Gryfindors getting their way.

"Miss Fayal, do you think you could remove the dye?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye when he was going to drop a bombshell. "With Draco's help of course. It seems only fair that you help since Sarah believes she wasn't the one to do this." Sarah felt appaled, all the work spent finding the perfect ingredients to make sure it would stick. Now the Headmaster wanted her to take it out. "But of course this will have to wait until after the flying. Now I believe you are both serving detention together? Instead of cleaning you may meet in the Potions Lab with Professor Snape to figure this out. Have a nice day to you both." Dumbledore smiled, clearly dismissing them.

Once again at the gargoyle Sarah turned to Malfoy, "You ever hex something of mine again and there wont be a counter-potion. Got it? It will be nice spending the next couple of weeks with you." Sarah smiled before walking off leaving Draco fuming.

Draco went to the dungeons and promply found his Head of House in the Lab, "Sir may I have a word?"

"Come in." Severus was spending the few remaining hours before the competions grading third year papers. His red pen scrolled across the paper effortlessly.

"Sir I tried being nice to her, and she still hates me. She did this to my hair.. You know she did don't you. You know she was the one." Draco was losing his cool facade. Ever since the end of the war, and his father being thrown into Azakban there had not been someone to impress.

_She teases and torments the boy_. The words from Alana's letter floated to his mind. He had not thought much on the letter since recieving it and now that last part about her interest in boys stood out. _Opinionated, leaders_; Merlin could his daughter /like/ Draco.

"I believe Draco that you must take more time. I am sure if you keep trying she will see you eventually." His Sarah was fiercely private, even if she was attracted to Draco, his attacks would not go unnoticed. "You will be working together to restore your hair colour. I am sure you will have the chance to prove you're not the insufferable git you made yourself to be." Severus had heard of the second attack that had landed Draco in detention with Sarah.

Draco had the decency to look down, he had been insufferable. "Shes so easy to make mad sir. Like Weasley." He said offhand.

"And do you harbor feelings for him too?" It had been ment as a faux pas joke, but the blush slowly spreading across Draco's face probably suggested the Prof had hit closer to the truth. "Nevermind Draco. Maybe you should not try and intice the people you prusue. Now you should be preparing for the competitons. Go now." Severus gave the boy an easy out. Clearly he had embarassed him enough.

HP

I set it up. I making this a Sa/D.. I just couldn't help it.

3.00am9.9.6


	12. Paranoia

Special thanks to littlewerewolf for being a new reviewer!

I don't think I mentioned this when I posted the chapter that said all the flyers names but the first flyer in the list for each house in chapter 10 is an actually charater from the books. Gryfindor being the exception.

I use the Harry Potter Lexicon for most information on the wizarding world. But I usually only use it for refernce since I like to make up my own little ditties. Like the wolf pack. I call it the Sinister pack a lot, but its actually made up of many different pack names. Like Fayal for one, and others.

HP

Once leaving Draco in the halls Sarah spent the remainder of her morning with her Uncle and pack member. She was flush from pulling her Uncle around the grounds, showing him everything from the greenhouses to the lake. She had taken him to Hagrid, but the stay was cut short. Fang was restless around the wolves, and Hagrid was quick to restore peace in his animal companion.

"Oh I wishs you could stay longer than the day." Sarah had finally settled down in the common room an hour an half from the contests.

"So do I Lil'cub, but we can not. There are things that must be done before the cold months set in. You can always visit for Holidays." Alabastar said with a bit of hope.

"I don't think I want to come home just yet. It's still werid without Aunt Alana. I think I need more time, I'll be home for summer. I need to tend to my garden.. Oh! That reminds me, Terrian will make sure the acronite is covered before the first snow fall. I don't want anything to damage it. By the time I come home Uncle I will beable to make a successful Wolfs Bane." She smiled brightly at him.

"That's wonderful, but I do not think I will take it. I'm getting weaker, no need to waste the ingredients on me." He smiled gently already seeing the tears in her eyes. "Now Lil'cub don't cry. I am an old wizardwolf that deserves all the aches and pains."

"You'll have many more years Uncle Wolfery.. I know that." Sarah smiled, "I should get ready. I do believe there is a Malfoy that needs to have the pink and green beaten out of his hair!" This had everyone in the common room laughing. Goodlucks echoed in the room as Sarah swung the Firebolt over her shoulder and headed out.

HP

Madam Hooch stared at the twelve students infront of her. They had been practicing for two weeks for this first event, all the flyers had had previous expierance in stunt flying, if not having already picked it as something they wanted to prusue. "Each house will have one flyer at a time in the air. The first round will be Pittell, Hotwater, Brocklehurst, and Jones will be up first. You will stick to easy tricks and simple stunts. Your flying still needs a bit of work before I will allow you to do something harder.

The second set will do slightly more complex tricks and stunts. Monte, Tinfinel, Tillman, Fedorva you will be flying in this set.

Now for the third: Fayal, Malfoy, Mekelburg, and Yewman. I've picked you not only as leaders and rolemodels for the rest of your team, but because in the last seven, six and in your case Fayal couple of months have shown me that not only are you damn good flyers, but compentent people. You will be performing the most difficult and dangerous stunts. You will each do a standing flip, swirling dive, and a stunt of your choice. Now some of you," At this she gave Sarah and Draco a stren look. "Have choose a very dangerous stunt. If anything happens, I want you to know its your own fault for going above your own limitations. I pray you've done these before?"

"Yes ma'am." Sarah said with confidence, while Draco only mummbled it. When he had found out what Sarah's final stunt was going to be he had choosen something as eaually as challenging.

"Then lets get ourselves together." Madam Hooch left the students to go out on the pitch and introduce the students.

"Have you ever done a handstand before? It takes a lot of concentration." Skylar Tillman asked his house mate.

"Yeah, the hardest part is getting the restraints off with out slipping." Sarah said with a smile, "Now Draco have you ever done a standing dive before?"

"Of course." He spat out he had tried of the snickers his hair was getting him, "Don't go slipping off your broom. I want this hair dye out before you kill yourself."

"By the way Malfoy, that is some nice hair. Really like what you've done with it." Megan Jones teased. Draco spat resembling a pissed off cat, a /Hufflepuff/ had insulted him.

"Shut up!" He knew it was a weak come back, but his patience was beginning to fail. "You will eat my scores Fayalfreak! Do you hear me!" Draco stalked out of the locker room.

"I have never seen someone get under Malfoy's skin like that." Evan Monte, the seventh year Slytherian commented. "What did you do to him other than dye his hair?"

"Nothing at all." Sarah smirked, but inside a little bit of her twisted horribly. She remember a little boy back home who had snapped at her like that. Avery never did talk to her again after she switched his sandwich with one that was covered in worms. Maybe she should back off. She didn't want to lose another chance at a boy because she was grisly at showing her emotions to people. She ran out the room to catch up with Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy." She yelled at him, he was standing at the entrance to the field.

"What do you want." He hissed at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was a mean joke to play on you. And I promise that I will try to make a counter-potion quickly. I am in no way admitting that I did it thou, knowing you you would run off and tell the Headmaster. But it is going to take awhile. The dye isn't supposed to come out." She laughed. "Look just be glad you didn't end up like Parkinson."

"/You/ did that? She thinks that idiot Bulstrode effed up her skin creme." Draco actually grinned, "Now that was impressive work."

"'Effed' up. Malfoy you need work on your cursing just say fuck." Sarah laughed, "It's not that hard."

"Unlike you I am not an uncultured neanderthal." Draco's uaually malice was lacking in the insult.

"Well, I'm sure after being with me for a couple of days working on your potion you'll change your mind." Sarah smiled, "C'mon. It's time to beat your ass."

HP

Sarah touched down, a frown on her face. The entire match had been blown; she hadn't expected to get in first, but fourth was not it ethier. Zara Mekelburg had come in first, and that was what she had expected. Zara was a brilliant flyer, she had the control Sarah could only get from using her magic. And Malfoy coming in second had suprised her more than her fourth place. Malfoy was skilled, but he lacked form. Melly Yewman had her, Sarah had been certain she wouldn't pull of her free form.

"Sarah what happen?" Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed up to her. "You seemed distracted up there." Harry put a comforting hand on her arm, for the first time in the last month and a half she pulled away.

"Eyes, I felt these piercing eyes on me. Like if looks could kill I would be dead." Sarah visibly shuddered, she didn't tell them about the burning paranoia that she had felt. The idea that someone in the stands wanted her to fall and would stop at nothing to see her fall to her death.

"Looks can kill you know." Hermione piped up. "Thanks Hermi, thats what I want to hear."

Alabastar and Terrian appoarched the group, "Ya know it would've been okay to show off the first time." Terrian joked. "I mean we aint gonna see another match."

"Brother, I didn't lose on purpose." Sarah growled, suprised the Golden Trio took a step back when a seris of growls errupted between the two. "Knock it off." Alabastar smacked them on the head. "What happen Lil'cub?"

"Someone was giving me the wiggs up there. I couldn't concentrate," Sarah looked around, but nobody was paying attention to them; she still felt a niggling of the paranoia at the back of her mind. But most of the crowd had surrounded Zara and the other top flyers.

"The wiggs, like a killer look, eh?" Terrian scanned the area also. "Well, seems whoever it is is too chicken to do anything now." He let out a bark of laughter, that really sounded like barking.

"You shouldn't worry, I am sure that the young girl you gave acne to is very angry with you." Alabastar patted her shoulder, "Come we don't have much time before you need to serve your detention with the young Malfoy."

"Yeah speaking of Malfoy... Wolf told us an interesting story about a boy you used to know. Does Avery ring a bell?" Ron grinned mischeivously.

A horrified look passed over Sarah's face before she ran to get away from the snickering of her housemates. "No I don't recall." She yelled behind her; her friends already running to catch up with her.

Draco watched the six walk away from the feild, he too was suprised that Sarah had done so poorly in the match. He had expected her to come in first after the way the Gryfindor Quidditch team had raved about her flying.

"Serves her," He turned to see Pansy standing next to him, "Serves her, what?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just casted a little paranoia curse on her while she was flying. She probably thought someone was watching her the entire time, waiting for her to fall. Just getting her back for the acne, and of course what she did to your hair." Pansy's face was already mostly cleared up, which angered Draco.

"How did you break it so fast?" He asked his voice rising a bit.

"Oh, Morgana had a bad case of acne over the summer. Her parents spent eleven galleons on a remedy, and it works wonderfully." Pansy ran a hand over her nearly smooth face.

"Well, I'd be careful. If she finds out you placed that curse on her she might make it stronger the next time around." Draco turned and stalked away from Pansy. He berated himself for almost defending the girl who had indeed made him a laughing stalk of school. 'Stupid girl and her pretty eyes.'

HP

Eleven galleons is roughly $99 in american money.

5.17am9.10.6


	13. An Uncle's visit

Enjoy,

HP

Severus sat at his desk, it was still an hour before Sarah and Draco would be here ready to start making a counter-potion to the ridiculus hair dye potion she had made. He kept looking back at the matches today; he couldn't help but think that something terribly wrong had happen. His daughter should have done much better. The dungeon door creaked open, without glancing up, "Miss Fayal you still have an hour before your detention starts."

"Well, I am sure Sarah is perfectly aware of that Severus." Severus' head snapped up at the gravely voice.

"Alabastar what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus cooly responded, he had not forgotten the childish letter he had sent the old werewolf not many weeks ago.

"I seem to remember a very heated letter I recieved a few weeks ago. I do believe you were quite upset with how Alana raised your daughter." Alabastar sat down at one of the desks. His hair was no longer sprinkled with the blonde and brown that it had had the last time Severus had seen his wifes Uncle. The age of the wolf was showing in him.

"I could start preparing the potion for you." Severus said suddenly, "It would help with the aging."

Alabastar chuckled, "The same timid man you always were I see. Perfectly content with conflict as long as it is not face to face, hmm?" The old man looked at Severus with something akin to love.

"I am not a timid man." Severus protested.

"Of course not Brother." Alabastar shook his head, "I'm too old to try and go back now. I'll never tell Lil'Cub, but being her guiena pig did not help."

"If you allow me to make the potion then some of the effects will be reversed." Severus continued, "For Sarah you should take it. It would mean a great deal to her to know her Uncle will be in this world for more years to come. And it would be of no inconvience; I already make it for my ... A friend of mine."

"Of course child, for Sarah I would do anything." He chose for the moment to ignore the change in wording. Pleased the young man had been able to move on. Alabastar turned his cool blue eyes on Severus, "Now about that letter."

"It was ill-thought out. I was angry at the time, I had just witnessed my first successful standing flip in years, and without restraints. You can imagine a father's heart stopping at this."

"I was refering to her magic. I am well aware that Alana sent you an owl. You knew of her power."

"I wasn't aware it was so powerful; she has been in a few fights already, and I fear the safety of the students and herself." Severus had been pondering for weeks now what his young daughter was capable of.

"It is very powerful, but she has a strong grip on it. And I am sure you have seen how she controls it when it does tend to be too much for her." Alabastar's eyes twinkled in such a fasion that reminded the Professor of Dumbledore.

"No I do not believe I am aware of how she handles it." He asked suspiciously.

"You haven't had the chance to hear her colourful language. It is quite the head turner, I've never heard some of the words she has spilled and I've been around for a great time. Pozza and cockglobber are two terms I had to fimilar myself with." Alabastar outright laughed at the look that passed Severus' face at the former words mention. "I see you are aware of atleast the meaning of one of those words."

"Where did she learn such language." He was outraged, American life should had never been his daughters upbringing.

"Well, I don't know it's been awhile since I was a child. I guess she heard it where most children these days hear things like that: the movies." Alabastar smiled, "Now young man she is young it is expected that she curses and just gives adults general hell for everything."

"She is eighteen, hardly a child anymore."

"Unlike the children here she had no reason to grow up so fast. Young Harry Potter for example, and I do believe she has had a positive effect on the young man. And I don't know much about the Malfoy's but from what I have heard one has never been as lively as the young Malfoy was today at breakfast."

Severus had to admit that it was true, Potter had seemed younger since meeting and befriending his daughter. And a Malfoy actually showing emotion was so rare that even Draco's behaviour was noticeable. "She does seem to make them younger. She has been such an influence that young Malfoy has developed a crush of sorts on her."

"Ah, so they feel the same. Few can resist Sarah's charsima. I am so glad she came out more like her mother." Severus took the gab in good jest. There was no need to ruin the pleasant time they had had. "Before I go, have you found happiness Brother?" Ah, then the werewolf opened his mouth.

"Yes I have."

"I see your taste have not changed." Alabastar grinned knowingly, Severus damned himself for forgeting that the man could smell his mate on him.

"Yes, I was always attracted to the darker side of things." Which brought up painfully memories for both parties.

"Well, Severus I must go my pack brother waits for me and I know you are expecting those two troublemakers soon. Do not let them turn your hair gray. And please send me some of the potion, it would do me good to have a few years back." Alabastar stood and headed for the door.

"Thank you Wolf. Alana and yourself did an excellent job."

"Your welcome Severus. Please consider telling her the truth. You both deserve that much." As he went to open the door it open on its own.

"Uncle! what are you doing here?" Sarah looked between her Uncle and her Prof.

"I was thanking Professor Snape for taking you on as an apprentice." Alabastar pulled his niece into a hug, "Now I must go. Write Lil'cub and tell me how everything goes." He kissed the top her head.

"Love you Uncle." She kissed his cheek. "I'll write real soon, promise." Alabastar gave her one more strong hug and walked out of the dungeon room.

"Now Miss Fayal what brings you to detention so early?" The prof looked at his daughter, he noticed atuomatically that her lip was split and her eye looked as if it might turn black and blue. "What happen to you girl!" He shouted rushing towards her.

"Terrian and me sparred before he left. Damn good fight." Sarah laughed, "Don' worry Professor just a split lip it'll heal real quick."

"Yes it will." Severus went to his personal cabinet that he kept potions in for accidents in class. With Neville in his classroom he found that this cabinet was best kept unlocked for the most part. But that had not been a problem in sometime now; not since he had assigned Sarah as Neville's partner. His potions actually came out correctly and he knew his daughter was helping very little. Allowing Neville to do most of the work so he could learn how.

"Here put this on it." He put some healing sauve on a towel and pressed it to her lip. He realized how strange it would look to someone who did not know Sarah was his daughter, he with drew his fingers swiftly allowing her to press it there on her own. "I was suprised by your flying today. After that display on the Quidditch feild two weeks ago I thought you would do the best."

"Well, I pretty sure someone cast a paranoia curse on me. I couldn't concentrate the entire time because I thought someone was starring me down. Waiting for me to fall. It only wore off a few hours ago." She confessed what she hadn't even told her friends.

"You should have told the Headmaster immediatly." Severus scolded her, a student cursing another like that was danagerous. Especially durning a match such as that, where her concentration meant everything. "They will not leave you alone, you know this right?"

"I am perfectly aware Sir." She sneered, a true expression that she was his daughter, "They will continue to taunt me until someone is truly hurt, but I wont allow it to be myself that does the damage." She took the towel from her lip, "Thank you sir. All healed now."

"Why would you fight a werewolf?" Severus needed to know why his daughter sought out danger like that.

"Because I can and I know Terrian wont hurt me. I don't fight with just any werewolves, but Terrian is the closet thing I have to a real brother. Not just a pack member brother, but a true blood brother." Sarah smiled, "We would have shared a blood bond, but we are unsure of the affects. We aren't certain that it wouldn't turn me into a werewolf. My grandfather and uncle were twins, Uncle Wolfery got all the werewolf gene and Granpaw got the resseive gene. I guess that means it could eventually show back up in my line of the family, but I'm not sure. I believe my mother was the first Sinister to not mate with a werewolf. Even Aunt Alana took a member from the pack as a mate."

"You know your mother's name?" He wanted the question to sound as neutral as possible, he wasn't sure if he was successful, but Sarah seemed lost in thought.

"Yea, Isabelle Sinister, but nothing more. It seemes the book in the library that shows unions is missing. Everywhere I turn there is a block in my way of finding the identiy of my father." Sarah sighed, "Must be fate telling me something."

"How did you find out your mothers name?"

"Hermione and me went to the library. I knew my mother's maidian name was Sinister. So all I had to do was look through the old books and find her." Sarah stopped talking, she moved towards where she stored her cauldron. "Malfoy should be here soon. I'll start setting up."

Severus sighed, he hadn't done the right thing leaving his daughter in America. He knew that now.

HP

Severus was almost fed up with the constant bickering that was coming from the lab station. Draco had been insistant that every single ingredient be checked over by himself. He needed to insure that it was safe. Sarah was becoming increasingly annoyed. Finally her patience slipped, "Listen eurofag, I havn't don' nuffin' to the ingredients. When did I have the time?"

"What did you call me?" Draco stood up, he was tired of her insults.

"What eurofag? You have to admit, you're a bit of a pansy." Sarah laughed.

"Fuck you!"

"Both of you cut it out. I swear one more word from ethier of you and your children will be serving detention when they come to school." Snape finally snapped, "You have to work together. There is no choice so stop crying and fighting. I can't stand it." Severus sat back down, both childern now subdue from his outburst.

"Sorry sir." They said at the same time, "Sorry Dracs, you're not a fag.. Atleast I don't know so I wont say it."

Draco figured that would be the closet he would get to an apology from the girl. "And I'll stop thinking your after me, but you can't blame me."

"Naa, can't blame ya for it. Trust me I wouldn't help you just to fuck up. I mean then they would know that I was the one who did it." Sarah smiled, "Now lets get back to this."

"Okay." Draco sat down.

Severus smiled from his desk, hidden behind his fallen hair. There was hope yet for these two.

HP

Hermione and Ron walked towards lunch the next day when they were stopped by Prof Snape. "Miss Granger if I may have a word?"

"Ah," Hermione looked at Ron a desperate look on her face. "Yes sir." She knew this was about the book she borrowed from the library. As soon as they were an in empty hall Hermione bursted out, "I wont tell Sarah sir, I promise."

"Well, I didn't even have to interrogate you." Severus was slightly disappointed.

"Sir with all due respect, I figured it out before I looked at the picture of Ms Sinister and yourself getting married. I mean, you took points from your house." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Well, thankfully most of the dunderheads that go to school here are no where near as intelligent as yourself." Hermione wasn't sure the Prof had just complimented her or called her a dunderhead too.

"Sir, maybe well you should tell her." Hermione rushed out in a small voice. "She really wants to know who her dad is."

Severus bristled at his /students/ words, "Miss Granger I do not believe that is any of your business."

"Well it is her business sir." Hermione rushed away before Prof Snape could take points or unleash his fury on her.

Severus sighed, of course it was her business. But he could not think of one way to tell her without her being more mad than she already was from the abandonment.

HP

if there is any inconsistence I apologize. I keep going back an changing things as I write more and more. I'm trying to catch any holes so sorry if their there. I can't really change things that I've already posted... oops.

8.27pm9.11.6


	14. Sittin' in a Tree

Long awaited! Not Severus telling Sarah he's her da, but something else long and awaited.

This is the longest chapter so far at 3109 words. YAY!

HP

Sarah walked down the hall coming from lunch, it was her only free period that wasn't spent with Hermione or Prof Snape so she was enjoying having some time to herself. She was going to go out to the lake and sit for a bit. It was the Wednesday after Halloween and there wasn't going to be many nice days left. The country girl needed to spend time out doors before winter settled in. Sarah wasn't sure what kind of winter to expect in the United Kingdom so she was preparing for the worst.

She set her bag down next to what she had deemed 'her' tree. It was one that had low hanging branches so if she so wished it wasn't hard for her to climb into the tree, thus hiding herself from everyone. That was exactly what she did this day. She was looking to not be disturbed.

Once reassured that she was hidden from any piring eyes she pulled a piece of parchment from one of her potion notebooks. She still preferred writing on the notebook paper, but got a thrill out of how the writing looked on parchment. Like it was some anicent letter that was finally reaching its distination.

Uncle Wolfery

How was the full moon? I understand that Professor Snape made you a batch of the potion. I was ecstatic to hear we were making the potion for both you and the Prof's friend. How did you like it? How was my third successful batch of Wolf's Bane. I've been reading up on the potion and it says that with monthly doses a werewolf starts to feel less drained from the transformations. Is that true Uncle, will you start to gain your strengh back. If so do you think this summer when I come home we can spar again? Like before?

My last match went by just fine I was second like I expected to be. No more hexing from that pug animal fog-breather. Sorry I know how you hate my language.

Detention with Malfoy is going fine. I think we're beginning to warm up to each other. Hopefully after tonight we will beable to have a conversation without getting into a fight. I have a feeling he likes me back; if him slipping and calling me 'Sarah' a few times is any indication. I've began a nasty habit of calling him 'Dracs' from time to time. But he doesn't seem to notice so I guess everything is still doing just fine.

I miss you Uncle so much. I want to come home for the holidays, but I am afarid of coming home so soon. The house probably still talks with Alana's voice and I miss her so much. She was the closet thing I've ever had to a mother. I should tell you now. I've been trying to figure out who my father is. I had Hermi helping me, but now it seems that she is more interested in studying and her new relationship with Ron. I know my Dad went to school here and I know what Mom's name was... Please give me a hint!

The whole Hermi and Ron thing is blowing poor Harry out of the water. He seems distant lately, not as clingy as he usually is. You would think I would be the last person complaining that someone has stopped clinging to me, but Harry needs that emotional connection with people. I just wish he would find his own love. Maybe I can help him with that, see if there is any body in the school that he likes.. Well, I should straigten out my own love affairs before meddling in anyone elses.

Well dearest Uncle, I am drawing this to a close.

Love Sarah

Sarah folded the letter up and put in her robes until she was ready to go to the owlery. She sat back leaning her head against the trunk of her tree. She stared out into the lake thinking of the turn of events that had transpired at the Halloween feast and following it. She was certain that the two had not meant to come out with their relationship so soon, but the bit of butterbeer that had found its way to the Gryfindor table had loosened their tongues.

_Sarah sat at the table with Harry on one side of her and Neville on the other; across from her Hermione and Ron sat very closely intent on sharing a secert with the others at the table. Sarah had not drank because she was afarid that her enegry would not stay in her body, but the others had liberally taken advantage of the Butterbeer Dolby had provided for his Mister Potter._

_"We were going to wait to tell you this." Ron said, a silly grin coming across his face. "But we think that it is best if we let everyone know now." Ron looked at Hermione and for Sarah's sober mind it was easy to tell what was about to happen._

_"Ron and I started dating a few days ago." Hermione beamed at her friends. "We just looked at each other and knew that we were the ones for each other."_

_Sarah felt Harry's hand tighten on her leg. They had taken to always touching in some sort. Harry had explained to her one night when they had stayed up late in the Common Rooms, both plagued by unseen demons, that he felt most relaxed with human touch. Sarah had decided then that she didn't care about her personal space anymore. Harry had some how become one of her best friends, his insanity mixed all to well with her estranged look on life. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly; something else they had discussed was that there was not attraction between them. Harry had made it perfectly clear that Sarah wasn't his type, and Sarah expressed that she needed someone more assertive. Harry had become passive after the end of the war, no longer seeing a point in being a leader, all he wanted to do was follow._

_"That's wonderful guys." Seamus spoke up from down the table. "It's good to see you two finally getting together." Dean piped in._

_Sarah smiled at her friends knowing that would be enough for them. "Good to see light finally coming out of the darkness." Harry said quietly, thou Sarah could tell that something was bothering him._

_After the feast Sarah pulled her friend to the side, in the corner of the Common Room she asked, "Are you alright? You seem sad Brother." Sarah had taken to calling Harry Brother after her Uncle's visit. It was with his visit she realized that she had made a pack here in the school. And one of her most trusted happen to be Harry Potter._

_"It's nothing Sister." Harry had called her that, he was so ecstatic to have a someone to place the title on. "I'm just a bit sleepy." With that Harry pulled away and went up the stairs to his dorm. Sarah knew something was wrong in seconds: Harry had never failed to give her a goodnight kiss._

The week only got worst Harry pulled away from all of Sarah's touches, it was to the point that Sarah was certain that their Only Friendship relationship had been breeched with the annoucement of Ron and Hermione. Finally unable to take it anymore Sarah had appoarched Harry the day before.

_Sarah cornered Harry outside of Potions. "We need to talk." She pulled him back into the room, knowing Prof Snape would already be on his way to lunch. "What's gotten into you?"_

_"It's nothing." The boy said, but it wouldn't have been conviencing to the wall._

_"Bullshit Lil'man," Another term of endearment Sarah had given the shorter boy, "What's wrong. You said human contact made you relax and you haven't been lovin' up all week."_

_Harry looked defeated for a moment then with a heavy sigh he took Sarah's hand and placed it on his heart. "Will it be empty forever?" He asked sadly._

_"Harry, what do you mean?" Sarah pulled him close securing him in a hug._

_"I mean you seem to be the only one that can stand my company for more than a few hours." Harry laughed bitterly, "No offense Sister. I love you, but you just don't fill the empty void." Sarah had to supress her sigh of relief, she wasn't sure what she would have done if it had turned out that Harry had liked her._

_"None taken Brother, but you can't let such a small thing keep you down. If you're always depressed like this you'll never find someone to fill that void. Will ya?" She smoothed down Harry's wild hair. "Listen to me." She stopped to look him in the eye. "You will find someone that can stand the estrange in you. It just takes time. Maybe that one for you isn't here in Hogwarts. Who knows maybe their out there waiting for you thinking the same thing." Sarah hugged Harry closer. "Where ever they are. You'll find them. We're all destined to meet someone, right? So stop worrying. Your only sixteen."_

_Harry looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you." He pulled away a bit. "I guess I've been a bit of a stick in the mud."_

_"A bit? Ha." Sarah pulled him towards the door. "Silly you need your head examined again." They walked out of the potions room. _

Sarah sighed, she wanted nothing more than for her friend to be happy. Harry as her pack brother, more so than Ron and Hermione. She trusted him like she trusted Terrian. Few had made it that close to her before. Even Neville had wormed his way into her heart, but the boy was so innocent and his fear of Prof Snape made her smile. Sarah couldn't help but feel protective of the boy. Most of the other Gryfindors couldn't or wouldn't warm up to her. She wasn't sure if it had something to with her 'stoney' exterrior or the fact that she stood up for her potions Professor on more than one occasion. She wouldn't go as far as say he was a part, but she included him in the benefits. Protection and respect.

She watched the giant squid swim towards the top, another advantage to her tree. The calm was broken by a tuneless humming, intrigued Sarah skinned the cat quickly to see who was walking all the way on the far side of the lake. She snickered when she saw the pink and green hair of Malfoy. She pulled herself up waiting for him to pass close enough to her.

Draco was almost pass the tree when he felt something hit him in the side. He looked around but could not see any body. "Hello?" He walked towards the tree, another branch came flying at him. "Hey!" He looked up into the tree.

"Hey Dracs!" Sarah smiled down at him. "Wanna join me?" She patted the branch next to her. "Unless of course ya don' know how to climb trees."

"Shut up." He hated how she always made him sound so stupid. With her he could never think of a comeback fast enough; at least with Weasley he was the one getting stumped. "I can climb an effin' tree."

"Fucking.. How many times do I have to tell you." Sarah shook her head. She held out a hand pulling Draco the rest of the way up. "I wish you would just cuss already. It's so fucking annoying."

"I am not an uncultured beast." He said with his nose slightly raised.

Sarah put a finger on his nose and pushed it down, "Aww, Malfoy don' go bein' all stuck up. I bet if ya said fuck once ya'd like it." She layed her accent down a little thicker than usual.

"Fuck. Are you happy."

"Na, you said it all stuffy. Jus' let it out: fuck." Sarah said it slowly.

"There is no 'stuffy' way of saying it." Draco argued.

"Yes there is an' you said it stuffy. Now when you said 'fuck you' in detention that first night. That was how to say it; with power, feeling." Sarah smiled at Draco. "Y'know what you're sorta cute when your face turns red like that."

"Shut up." Draco blushed harder.

"Aww am I makin' Draco blush. What a feat, wait til I tell all the other Gryfindors that warm blood does run in them veins." Sarah laughed, she thought she could even include Malfoy in her pack. Not many could get her to smile and laugh like he could.

"I'm leavi.."

"Na, Malfoy stay. I'm jus' joking." Sarah pulled Draco back onto his branch. "Don't go puss on me. I like that you stand up for yourself. I wasn't jokin' you are cute." She rolled her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, when you actually act like a human and not some beast.. You're not bad yourself." Draco said quietly.

"Hmpth!" Sarah made a noise that got Draco to look at her, when there eyes met she gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, that took us just long enough, don' ya think?"

"Sometimes you act younger than some sixteen year old girl." Draco gave a small smile, "Why do you act so young?"

"Well first off I didn't have to grow up like ya'll did. I'm so used to being around adults all the time that now I am around kids my age and I just feel young." Sarah frowned, "Thou sometimes I forget that the adults around me aren't my friends. I forget a lot with Prof Snape."

Draco changed the subject, to get Sarah smiling again. "Does this mean I am a part of your pack now?"

"How did you know about that?" Sarah gave him an odd look.

Draco smiled, "Everyone knows Potter, Weasel, Granger, and Longbottom are your 'pack.' You protect Longbottom feircely. Don't know why he is an imbecile." Draco suddenly found himself dangling from the tree with Sarah holding his wrist.

"Being a part of the pack means excepting everyone in it. And it means as the Alpha I have to protect everyone in it. If I see Neville getting picked on I stand up for him. Just like anyone in the pack stands up for one another." Sarah pulled Draco back into the tree. "You could be a part of my pack, but you're along way from being excepted in it."

Draco rubbed his wrist, "How did you do that?" There was no way the girl had held Draco up like that without tumbling out of the tree herself.

"Same way I knocked your wand out of your hand without moving." Sarah shrugged. "I could never ask you to be nice to Neville, or even Ron. But I can't stand around and watch you insult them."

"What about Professor Snape, I've seen the way you and him act in detention. Is he a part of your pack?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "Well, the Prof is different. First he is an adult and my teacher I couldn't demand that he stop being an assmunch" Draco laughed at this, "to them, but well. Professor Snape is the closest thing I've ever had to a dad. So I guess by default I would include him in my pack."

Draco was laughing so hard he almost fell out of the tree; a quick catch that may have been more magic than anything else kept him in place, "I'm sorry, but I don't see Snape being a father to anybody. He's so bloody cold. Even to Slytherians which everyone thinks he favours." Draco laughed a little more.

"Well, he took me on as an apprentice, he guides me and shows me different things in potions that I never found on my own. And beyond what everyone thinks, that some how I'm his favourite because I don't blow up cauldrons and actually give a fuck about what he's teaching. He has yelled at me, and giving me detention. I mixed lacewings flies and bat wings together one night; I thought the man was going to have a heart attack."

"But isn't that leathal?"

"Na, just produces a very strong reaction a lot like a muggle drug called LCD. If ingested man, the things you would see."

"Did you try it?"

"Hell no, some of the pack members did. I do not want to know what they did." Sarah said with a laugh. "Hell, half the things the Ministry of Magic has deemed leathal isn't really. It just produces a drug. Now I have had some cauldrons blow up in my face. Flobberworms and bats blood produces an acidic reaction that could eventually burn off your flesh if you don't have the proper healing oniment."

"How do you know this?" Draco was geuinuely amazed.

Sarah pulled her robe down a bit and turned showing her shoulder blade, "See that rough patch of skin? Acidic reaction. What can I say I was a curious and stupid kid at times. Now when I try something like that I have the proper protection. Usually dragon hide robes and bezor creme on my face." Sarah glanced at her watch, "Oh wow! We're gonna be late for our next blocks." Sarah jumped down from the tree, Draco landed beside her.

"On Friday.. There is a Hogsmede trip.. Would you like to get a butterbeer?" Draco asked causally.

"I would love to, but I promised Harry we would spend the trip together. He's been down since Ron and Hermi got together." Sarah kicked herself mentally; great way to show a guy you want to get with them. Ditch them for another male friend.

"Well, what if we get one the three of us." It pained Draco to say it, but if he wanted a chance he would have to stop acting like a prat.

Sarah smiled brightly, and Draco realized for the first time that this smile was special and had been directed towards him several times in the last hour. "That would be wonderful."

"Well, then I'll be seeing you in detention."

"Yes in detention." Sarah leaned in an kissed Draco on the cheek. "Should we give Snape a heartattack tonight and get along?"

"Yes, we should." Draco smiled. Sarah waved before running of towards the castle.

HP

Alright folks, I have never written a het before so this wont be heavy. Kissin is the farthest anything will ever go because well. I have sex with my man and thats about as far as my love for het goes.

11:34pm9.12.6


	15. Walkin' in the Halls

Thank you to my loyal reviewers muah 

HP

That night in detention getting along was harder to do than they thought. At Dinner time Draco had taken it upon himself to insult Ron and Hermione's relationship. Sarah wasn't sure what exactly had been said but it seemed to her that Draco had insulted Ron's choice of 'tainting' his pureblood. Which sent Sarah into a silent uproar; what was her blood then?

"Look for the umptenth time that is not going to work. The dye was made to wrap around the roots, so accenually we need to find something that will go to the roots and kill the problem." Sarah explained like she was talking to a slow child.

"So what you're saying is you want to kill my hair so it will come back blonde?" Draco was red in the face with anger. "I should just be bald for a few months, huh?" They were standing toe to toe and Sarah was itching to throw him down and well she wasn't sure. Beat the hell out of him, or make out like the teenagers they were.

"Noo! Embecile, I'm too brilliant to have to kill the hair to get it to come back its original colour." Sarah was frustrated, and she needed to blow of the magic now. "Y'know Dracs you would look real cute as a brunette." She changed the subject abrutly.

"What!"

"Brunette with some blonde highlights. I pulled off multi colour hair stripes, I don't see why I couldn't give you some highlights. I think we've been going at this the wrong way." Sarah sat down and started jotting down notes.

"What are you writing?" Draco looked over her shoulder, but the words weren't legiable.

"What do you say? It would be much easier than trying to find a way to restore your original hair colour. Face it Malfoy the white blonde was drab."

Draco sat down next to her, he had to admit it wasn't going to be easy trying to find a way back to his original colour. "Not brunette, why not something that stands out. Puts a little character on me?" He was warming up to this idea, he had always hated having his hair the blinding blonde.

"What do you have in mind? I can work with anything." Sarah smiled now they were getting along, but she was going to say something to him about the pureblood comments.

"How about something that will make my eyes stand out?" Draco blinked a few times earning a laugh from Sarah. "Hmm, well I would say something blue, but this is something you're going to have to have for a while. When I dyed Reagan's hair it stayed for about six months without fading. But with the potion I brewed for this," Sarah ran a hand threw Draco's hair, "Lets say I tried to double the life expectance."

The students thought a moment, "How about Periwinkle, or lavender?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure I want everyone to think I'm a fag." Draco said with a sneer that lacked it's usual malice.

"Nobody's gonna think you're a queer with me on your arm." Sarah pecked him on the cheek, they hardly noticed the choked cough from the front of the room. "Well we couldn't use those colours, they would match your eyes. But cornflour blue would look nice. It would stand out with the grey in your eyes." Sarah looked at Draco's eyes.

"Cornflour blue? Isn't cornflour yellow?"

"No, Cornflour is one of the few true blue flowers." Sarah answered, "What do you think?"

"I think I should sleep on it, but yeah I'll definetly go with something other than blinding blonde." Draco smiled at her.

"Good." Sarah stood and streched, her shirt rose exposing a bit of stomach, she always discarded her robe when she was working alone in the lab. "Ahah!" She tapped Draco's head to divert his wandering eyes. "Have some manners young man. Prof? Think we can call it a night since we know what we're gonna do."

"Yes, go go. Miss Fayal a word first." Sarah noticed that her teacher had been quiet durning the detention. "Sure sir," To Draco in a wisper. "Wait for me."

"Okay," He gathered his stuff and left the room.

Sarah walked to the front of the room, pulling her robe on as she went. "Yeah sir?" She sat down on the first lab station table.

"It seems you and Mister Malfoy are getting along much better." Severus just wanted to snap at her that she was too young to be dating.

"Yeah, we talked today durning our free period. But he's still a douche a lot, like saying those things about the bloodlines to Ron and Hermi. I already told him I wasn't going to sit by an' watch him insult my pack. Then the whole issue of /my/ blood."

"What about your blood Miss Fayal?" As far as Severus had seen Sarah cared hide nor hair what people thought of her family.

"Well I'm not exactly pureblooded."

"Yes you are." Severus snapped out before he could stop himself. "What I mean is that the Sinister family is a pureblood line."

"Yeah with wereblood in them." She said darkly. "That shouldn't matter Miss Fayal. Why not go and meet up with Mister Malfoy now."

"Y'know when its jus' the two of us you should call me Sarah. I hate that 'Miss Fayal' stuff."

"Well, then goodnight Sarah." Sarah smiled before turning and walking out of the classroom. Severus too smiled, it was the first time he had called his daughter by her first name.

HP

Draco waited out in the halls for Sarah, he had an awful feeling his waiting for her had more to do with dinner than snogging. He thought back to his comments and wondered how hypocritcal they were. He wasn't sure if Sarah's family were pureblooded and for all it mattered he didn't care. But he knew how proud she could be about the wereblood in her. She would not and did not take lightly to it being insulted; even if it was not dominate in her blood. The more Draco thought about it he wasn't even sure if the wereblood was a part of her bloodlines. Sarah did not know her parents and he had not been friendly long enough with her to know if her Uncle was truly an uncle.

The dungeon doors finally opened. "Fancy walkin' me to my tower?" Sarah held out an arm, her face brighten with a smile. Draco managed a quiet sigh, maybe she wasn't mad about dinner.

"Of course milady." He took her arm and they began the climb to Gryfindor tower.

The walk was mostly in silence, they passed only a few students that definetly let their mouths hang open and once pass them rushed off to their destinations.

"Y'know their running off to tell their houses they saw us walking arm in arm." Sarah said sweetly, all the while judging Draco's response.

"Well, honestly you didn't think a secert would last in Hogwart's did you?" Ah, the correct response.

"I wasn't sure how you felt on the matter. Considering my bloodlines and all." Draco wondered suddenly if one of Sarah's parents had been Slytherian. She was like walking into the snake pit at times.

"It makes no difference."

"Seemed different at dinner."

"Look," Draco yanked away from Sarah, "You said it yourself there is no way I could be nice or hell even /polite/ to Weasel and Granger. It goes against everything I was taught."

"And what were you taught about my kind?" Sarah didn't want a yelling match in the middle of the castle.

"I was taught that my mate should be as strong and shrewd as myself." Draco blurted out before he thought about the question. Sarah had been talking werewolves, not women.

Sarah bursted out laughing, "An alpha for an alpha. Come on, before we attrack unwanted attention." Sarah took Draco's arm and started back up for the tower.

"How do you do that? Go from being pissed off to happy in seconds." Draco looked at Sarah, he had wondered the same thing in the potions lab when she had abrutly changed the subject.

"I don't know, some times it feels like I have split personalities. Like part of me wants to be this happy, go-lucky person while the other part of me is cold and caluclating. Sometimes, I look around and have this feeling that everything is about to go topsy-turvy without any warning. Maybe it was my parents. Maybe they were like this paradox that constantly contradicted themsleves. My dad was this insanely sweet man that could do no wrong, and my mom was a cold, surly woman that only melted her blackened heart for him." Sarah smiled, "Ya can see I've spent too much time thinking about this."

"What makes you think it was your mum that was so cruel?"

"Because she was in Slytherian. I don't know about my dad, but I can guess he wasn't. How would I have gotten such a sweet personality." Sarah grinned widely showing off her teeth that for as much as it made her beautiful you could still see the wolf in her.

"Is your uncle a blood uncle?"

"Yes, my granpaw and him were twins. Uncle Wolfery got the dominate gene while granpaw didn't. It could show back up in my bloodline, if I have a son." Sarah explained, "Well, heres my tower." The duo stood outside the potrait of the Fat Lady. "G'night Dracs." For the first time it was Draco to step in and place his lips against Sarah's.

"Now this is a sight you dont see everyday." The two broke apart and looked at the potrait that now had Ron and Hermione standing in it. "Ron, please shut your mouth." Hermione always the calm one pushed Ron's jaw up and took his arm leading him away.

Sarah and Draco bursted into laughter, "An' here I thought I was gonna hafta tell them in this long drawn out way." Sarah smiled. "G'night Draco."

"Goodnight Sarah." Draco turned and quickly walked away with only one look back, he had to supress the others.

"Seems you sped things up a bit." Harry was standing there with a smile.

"Well, when the puzzle piece fits." Sarah said with a smile, the statement made little sense but both friends understood. "Now Lil'man we need to get you a lovebunny."

"M'nnn not interested in a 'lovebunny.'" Harry sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs, Sarah fell easily in with him.

"Now from the mopin' you've been doin' since our two friends got together I would say differently." Sarah put an arm around Harry.

"Well, I thought about that and I need to concentrate putting myself back together." Harry leaned into her touch, "And anyways who needs a lover when I have such good friends that understand and love me."

Sarah sighed, "Because a lover can understand and love you differently."

"I just don't need it right now. I can barely focus on my needs with the nightmares and memories. I wouldn't be able to give another person any attention right now." That was the explantion Sarah had waited to hear.

"Why do you still have nightmares about Cedric?" Sarah asked softly. She knew from many conversations with Hemrione and Ron that most of Harry's nightmares had had something to do with the night of Cedric's death and Voldermort's rising.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry turned from Sarah, but she was taller and easily held him in the chair. "Please brother." She said softly.

"I killed him." Harry's voice was small barely heard above the den in the common room. "I could have taken the trophy for myself and Cedric would have been saved."

"You wouldn't be Harry if you had been greedy."

"No! I wanted to share the glory with Cedric; maybe if I had let Cedric go by himself He would have just sent him back." Tears were in the young boys eyes. "Maybe he would still be alive."

"Brother don't fool yourself, Voldermort would have killed him anyway." Sometimes being blunt with a person was the best way to knock the sense in them. "Then there would have been no body to bury." She wondered what it was like touching the body of a classmate that had just been alive. That only a short time before had been breathing and speaking.

"I have nightmares at night that someone else got to the cup before we did. I dream about what they would have done to Fluer, I have the more horrid dreams of her being raped by Him. He was barely a man, but in my dreams he had power to hurt her. Or Krum, as burly as he was I can see him falling in my subconsience mind. See them tearing him apart." Harry buried his head in Sarah's shoulder, "I dream that I didn't make it back and Voldermort killed me, and in my dreams I see what would have happen to the world if I had not been here to try and stop him. I see all my friends die and the world fall into darkness, because there could be no light with Voldermort leading this world. In my dreams the sun always dies with all the good people." Harry was quietly sobbing by the time he was finished. Sarah thanked their secluded nest in the common room. Behind her on the chair was a blanket; she pulled it down and warped it tightly around them. The aches and pains in the morning would be worth holding her brother durning the night.

HP

So I thought it was lacking in angst...

oh for who cares I just finished writing the chapter where... DUNDUNDUN she finds out! Next one is their tearful reunion! (Oh yeah, it is chapter 22 where she finds out.. just so no one is disappointed.)

3.53am9.14.6


	16. The Accident

Sorry I made you all wait so long for this. I was having trouble with 23 and wanted to write that first. Here you go!

HP

They did not sleep the entire night in the chair, late way past midnight Ron and Hermione found them, "Come on, off to bed with you two." Ron pulled Harry up while Hermione grabbed Sarah.

"You two sure are cute together. Sure you want a git like Malfoy?" Ron asked the barely awake girl. Something about alphas and dominance was mummbled the couple choose to ignore the sleepy comment.

"G'ght." Sarah gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "'Ht." Harry returned it.

Once in the girls dorm Hermione deposited Sarah onto her bed. "'Ione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione began to dress for bed.

"He dreams of death." Sarah said quietly. "How do ya'll survive?"

"Each day as strongly as we can." She answered. "We have each other."

"Did Dracs see as much death?" The question caught Hermione off guard, "I don't know."

"I wonder how /he/ survives." Sarah rolled over her back now facing Hermione. "Last year my biggest problem was a cub in the pack trying to seduce me." Hermione didn't comment, but she could almost feel the guilt coming off her dorm mate. The girls went to sleep that night with heavy thoughts.

HP

The morning brought with it sunshine that kept a smile on Sarah's face. In the common room she met up with Hermione and Ron. "Where's Harry?"

"Showering. So far three first years, a second year, ten third years, and about every other kid in Gryfindor has come up and said, 'Is it true?' We feigned innocent and didn't reply." Ron filled her in the day so far.

"Is it true?" Sarah turned to find Seamus and Dean standing behind her.

"M'not sure, is /what/ true?" Sarah smiled brightly, teeth bared only slightly. Not pack, but friends they might be spared.

"About the Ferret and yourself." Seamus said impatiently.

"Ferret?" Sarah was confused, she had never heard anyone call Draco that before.

"/Malfoy/"

"Well yes sir its ture." Sarah laughed, "Wot is it so hard to believe. We act like a bunch of rugrats with a crush anyways, always picking fights and teasing each other."

"Sarah?" Neville came up to Sarah with a shy smile, "Malfoy is outside the potrait waiting for you."

Sarah grinned brightly, "Well, that is a suprise." Harry came down the stairs at that moment, "What's a suprise?"

"Draco is waiting outside for me." Sarah smiled brightly at her friend.

"Well, don't keep the boy waiting." Harry pushed her towards the portrait. "Are you okay brother?" She asked quietly.

"A night without nightmares is always a good sleep." Harry smiled, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek before he went back to the others.

"I heard there was a handsome man waiting out here for me." Sarah snuck up behind Draco and said in his ear, "You wouldn't happen to know where he went?"

Draco smiled at her, "M'not too sure, ma'am. I do believe he went this way." Draco took Sarah's arm and lead her towards the Great Hall. "How was your morning?"

"Well, you rescued me before anyone but Seamus and Dean could come up to me. But I heard from Ron the practically the entire house was asking about it."

"Seems your fate was easier than mine. Half the reason I'm here is because I don't want to walk into the Great Hall alone. I was attacked, verbablly, the moment I stepped out of my dorm." Draco wondered a moment at the tension that had seeped into Sarah's body at the word 'attack.' "Pansy was first and foremost demanding an explantion on why Carmen Greystone was whispering 'lies' to Gretchen James about how Greystone saw us in the hallway arm in arm. I told her to shove off and mind her own business. Then Crabbe and Goyle were asking me if it were true, then Blaise, and first years that I don't even know the name of. Second, third, fourth, fifth, hells even seventh years were asking me if I had went insane. Messing around with some 'mudblood'" Draco spit the slur out with disgust, but not because he felt it was right to say, but the it was wrong and cruel. Sarah smiled.

"Don' worry. I'm sure everythin will settle down before the end of breakfast." Sarah patted his arm. "Now come on." Sarah pulled him into the Great Hall. They parted ways with a smile and ghost of a kiss.

The Golden Trio must have come a different way for they were already settled at the table. "Have a nice walk?" Ron said with a semi-fake smile. Sarah could understand that it was hard for them to see the two together. Only a month ago she had been planning and excuting the humilation of the boy she was now walking arm in arm with and kissing.

"Yes, I did." Sarah sat down at her usual place next to Harry.

"I think it's cute." Hermione grinned, "I agree." Harry patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You agree Harry?" Ron looked shocked.

"Why not? It's better than them constantly trying to up the other in pranks." Ron and Hermione looked up with a wide eyes, the pair turned to see Draco standing there fighting the blush that was trying to rise on his cheeks.

"Can I sit with you? There seems to have been a mutiny amongst my house members." He looked at the ground, revolted that he had to sit at the Gryfindor table, wondering who was going to laugh at him first.

"Here," Harry moved down to allow Draco to sit next to Sarah. His revolt soon turned to suprise as he sat down. "What'd they say?" Harry asked actually sounding a bit concerned.

"If I want to fuck a Gryfindor than I can sit with them." Sarah smiled, "Now thats how I want to hear the word fuck come out of your mouth."

"This is not funny." Draco snapped, this earned glares from some of the other members of the table.

"Why not? If you get angry then you'll give them what they want. They want you to be mad and miserable, so don't be." Sarah fixed him with a look that challenged.

"They kicked me from my house table." Draco hissed. Harry wondered what a snake and werewolf would do put in a room together.

"It's not like they made you walk the plank. Unless you think sitting here is such a degrading matter." Sarah's voice was becoming icy as well. "You walked in here with me on your arm, is sitting next to me too humiliating?"

"Why isn't any of your friends throwing you away?"

"Because I lost the repect of most of this house my first month here. Being Snape's apprentice isn't becoming of my popularity. What you see around you," Draco looked at Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry. "Are my friends. And they don't seem to have any problem."

The four were suprised at how almost calm their argument was; their voices were filled with ice and in Sarah's case a tone of challenge, as if she were seeing how far Draco would go. How long before he gave up and agreed . Harry knew it was Sarah's way of seeing how dominate Draco would be.

"Let's just eat breakfast in peace." Draco finally answered, he wasn't sure who had won the argument, or if there even was winner.

HP

The first class of the day was Potions Draco was not looking foward to the class. His partner was Pansy and he was sure she would make the two and half hours complete hell for him. Sitting at his lab station he noticed an array of ingredients already sitting out on the front table. He wondered why they would start a new potion today when they had been studying the last class for next Mondays potion.

Pansy sat down next to him, putting as much distance as possible between them, good if she ignored him then she couldn't insult him. "Is she as good as a pureblood in bed?"

Draco sputtered, not only was the question rude, but something he had not thought Pansy would say. "I wouldn't know, haven't had ethier." Anything else she had to say was cut short as Prof Snape came into the room.

"Today class I will putting you into pairs of my choice. We will be making a different form of the Polyjuice, this one for turning into an animal of your choosing." Snape began to rattle off the different groups, Draco was happy and suprised to hear that he was not with Pansy, but instead with Potter. He was sure the professor would have placed Sarah and himself together, but Neville would need all the help he could get with this potion.

"Potter," Draco nodded as they sat down. He noticed that Pansy had the misfortune of being paired with Daphne Greengrass she wasn't the brightest at potions. For the hundredth time Draco wondered why Snape favoured the strange Gryfindor girl.

"You could call me Harry."

"Or not, I expect you to still call me Malfoy." Draco wasn't ready to take the leap to first names with any of the Golden Trio.

"You know thats why she's attracted to you." Harry grinned. "She likes the defiant character in you." Harry went to gather the ingredients to the polyjuice.

"Remember what I said about bats blood Dracs." Sarah was behind him whispering in his ear, slightly startled that he had not even hear her come up to him.

"What do you mean?" He turned to look at her.

"It's reaction to lacewings flies, Pansy's got this look in her eye that tells me to be careful. My senses are off the chart and something bad is most likely going to happen in this class." She nudged his head with her own that made Draco think that the wereblood in her was more than just some dormant gene. She walked back to her table with Neville, who was already setting the ingredients up in order of prepartion. For the first time he realized that Sarah had been tutoring Neville more than just being his partner.

"You two are really cute together." Harry sat down next to Draco, "I hope this isn't a sore subject, but what about your hair?"

Draco thought about telling him to sod off, but Harry was Sarah's best friend. "We're going to redye it cornflour blue to bring out my eyes." Even though he hadn't really thought about it at all, it seemed like a great idea. Sarah seemed to like the colour.

"You are?" Harry sounded shocked.

"Don't be a prat, shut your mouth." Draco looked away, his eyes falling on Sarah. She was bent over Neville's shoulder explaining something out of the book. He thought about how comfortable she seemed with the small group of Gryfindor's. He had seen her in the halls sometimes, move to opposite sides to avoid any human contact. "Why does she only get close to certain people?"

"Sarah only lets someone in her pack touch her. She has a feirce bubble; I think it has something to do with the intensity of her magic. Shes afarid she might hurt someone one time." Draco thought about the tree and how Sarah hadn't been uncomfortable with their proximity then. He wondered if she had already thought of him as some what apart of the pack. That thought made him smile.

"Wow, a real smile." Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sod off," His voice lacked malice. He went back to reading over the potion while Harry continued to prep the ingredients. "You seem to know what you're doing." Draco commented on how Harry hardly looked at the book.

"I made polyjuice a lot durning the war. Sometimes it was the only way to survive was to not look like yourself." Harry answered offhand.

"Who all have you posed as?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Harry answered quietly. Draco knew what that meant; there were many things that he was not at liberty to say ethier. "Do you think you can handle her?"

The question threw Draco off, unlike Pansy rude question at the beginning of class he was sure that Potter in no way ment sex. "I can handle what ever is thrown at me. I am a Malfoy."

Harry snickered, "When you were telling everybody you all got in a fight she asked Ron and me how anyone could respect a guy who would openly admit to hitting a girl. Y'know what thou, I think it turned her on that you would hit a girl." Draco gaped at Harry, he had heard that the boy had lost some of his sense since the war, but he was unprepared for this.

"I do believe her barsh American manners are rubbing off on you." Draco quipped.

"She fights with werewolves, that friend of her that came with her Uncle for the first match.. They fought while he was here. Some of the punches they threw at each other should have cracked bone, but only made them laugh." Harry smirked at Draco's reaction.

"You're just trying to scare me off."

"I don't believe there is a person in this world who could change Sarah's mind." With that statement the boys fell into silence.

They went on with their work, the classroom was quiet for once the houses seemed subdue with the recent events that had transpired since the morning. Only the quiet mummbling of the groups could be heard, that was until it was broken,

"Fuck," For Draco that word said in the harsh american accent would always be recognized as Sarah, "Neville!" Draco looked over in time to see Sarah push the boy behind her when the cauldron they had been working with blew up splattering the front of Sarah's robes and face. The scream that followed would haunt his nightmares.

HP

Okay now I'm just going to say it! In 14 I said flobberworms and some how it mutated into lacewings. OPPS!

11.21pm9.18.6


	17. Infirmary

A special thanks to journeyforever for reviewing.

HP

When Sarah came to she could faintly hear voices around her, not sure where she was at she remand still for the time being.

"Albus something must be done." She recognized that voice immediately as Prof Snape's. "Someone endangered her life." There was rustling as if someone in a robe was moving around.

"Severus we cannot punish the entire class," The Headmaster sighed.

"He is right Albus." Prof McGonagall was in the room also; it frighten Sarah slightly that her senses were dulled and she could not feel them on her own.

"Let's ask Miss Fayal what she thinks." More rustling, only a few steps from her. Sarah opened her eyes to look into the eyes of Dumbledore. Soft and kind they were, with a bit of sadness. "Did you see who messed with your cauldrom?"

Sarah sat up much to the protest of her head of house and professor, "You should rest Sarah." Severus tried to urge her back down.

"I don't want to lay down." She growled, Severus was thrown back slightly. "Sorry sir." She mummbled. "I didn't see who messed with the cauldron, but it was Parkinson. Did you get to it in time?" She asked raising a hand to her face. She felt bangages.

"Yes, this infirmary is well stocked." Madam Pomfrey came into the room. "Now you will lay down."

"No I really wont, not while there are people standing around me." Sarah fixed the mediwitch with a glare. Not intimiadted Pomfrey huffed before coming over to look at the wounds underneath.

"You very lucky young lady that we have a potions professor like Professor Snape in this school. Or you could have been disfigured the rest of your life." She put more creme on the young witch's face. "Yes it's healing just fine." Madam Pomfrey put new bandages on.

"How did you know that bat blood was going to be the ingredient that was thrown into the potion? It could have taken us too long to find out what was mixed in." Severus questioned Sarah, "Mister Malfoy actually suggested it."

"I told him at the beginning of class that I had a bad feeling about the day. And we had talked about some of my more blunderous potion expe.." Sarah trailed off, could it have been Draco that had given the information to Pansy about the bat blood. They had talked about it just the day before, but Draco had seemed so sincere could he have been acting? "Can I see my friends?" She asked with a sad look.

"Maybe once you have rested some more." Albus said with a smile, "We'll leave you for now." Albus smiled then left the room followed by Minerva who only glanced in the direction of Severus once. She now knew why the man had taken to the Gryfindor girl so easily, and it had nothing to do with sordid affairs.

"Sir, will you do me a favour?" Sarah looked at her professor. "Will you go see Malfoy and just judge how he's feeling."

The request took the man by suprise, after witnessing the morning in the Great Hall and what had been said the night before he thought the two children were well on their way to a relationship. "Why if I may ask Miss Fayal?"

"Sarah. I just need to know something." She said evasively.

"Alright... Sarah I can do that."

"Thank you sir." She smiled at him.

"When you screamed today in class you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said suddenly.

"I had one sir, as soon as the potion started changing colours I knew what had happen. In those seconds before it blew up all I could think about was 'get Neville behind you' and 'why did I turn my back.' For only a second I turned my back when Neville asked me a question. I guess that's all it took and she was there and gone." Sarah's eyes darkened, "Sir I'm gonna hurt her."

"That will not do anything, but get you expelled." Severus said sternly. "We will do something about this Sarah, I promise." He stood up.

"Sir," Severus looked back down at her, "Thanks. For supporting me."

"Someone tried to severely hurt one of my students I can't idly stand by and watch."

"No I mean for everything. Not letting Dumbledore take away my apprenticeship, helping with my potions, everything." Sarah smiled and blushed. "Your the closest person I've ever had to a dad." She said in a rush.

"I am honored Sarah." He turned and left quickly the words, 'I am your father' on the tip of his tongue. Sarah layed back on the bed now comfortable that no one was in the room. She allowed her eyes to drift shut.

When she woke next it was to the door opening; she didn't see anyone come in, but this time her senses were not dulled by an anti-pain potion. She knew two people were in the room. She lay still waiting for whomever to show themselves.

"See shes a sleep. We should leave her alone." She automatically recongized Harry's voice.

"I need to see her. Lets go closer." Draco was the second person. "God, I was so scared." Draco took the cloak off of the boys coming to stand next to the bed.

"Not as scared as me." Sarah opened her eyes, she sat up.

"Your okay." Draco nearly flung himself on the bed, "I was so scared."

Sarah looked at Harry who had the most shocked expression on his face. "What's it like out there?" Sarah asked once untangling Draco from her, he sat very close to her on the bed. Harry took a seat at her feet.

"Well, I heard a few Gryfindors and Ravenclaws talking and they were saying that this was some plan from the Slytherians because you tainted Malfoy. Others are saying Malfoy was only getting close to you so Parkinson and him could unfold this plan." Sarah looked at Draco trying to judge his response, but all she could see were red-rimmed eyes.

"What about Slytherians?" She wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer to her.

"Heard some saying Pansy was angry because you 'stole' me from her, and a few who said we had been working together. After I heard that I nearly hexed them into oblivion I hid in the library with Potter." Draco closed his eyes, hopefully Potter wouldn't tell Sarah he had spent most of the time crying into his shoulder fearing Sarah would think the same thing.

"We over heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking outside his office, we were on our way to ask if we could visit you before curfew. They were saying that there wasn't any real way to punish Pansy. That the entire class would have to be punished, that way maybe someone would step up and rat her out." Harry paused, he had a look on his face that said his next statement would be unpleasant. "Sarah, Malfoy and me think that it may not have been Pansy. That it could have been anyone from Slytherian I'm sure none of them are pleased that he would start seeing you. Especially since they think you're a muggle born."

"What about Gryfindor?"

"Well, I don't think Seamus or Dean would do anything. And Lavendar and Parvati aren't skilled enough in potions to know that bats blood would do that when mixed with lacewing flies." Harry answered quickly.

"Pansy may have followed me the day we talked in the tree. She's always following me around, sniffing at me." Draco sneered. "She could have been acting the entire time. She may have already known that we were becoming friends before everyone saw us walking in the halls. She was just covering her tracks." Draco was nearly spitting with anger.

"Calm down Dracs. As hot as you look when you're angry we don't need it right now. I think Professor Snape was right; there's nothing I can do right now. I don't want to get expelled so we just have to let this slide. Maybe if Parkinson sees that it doesn't phase me she'll back off, let her guard down." Sarah rubbed Draco's back. "After the holidays."

"I don't know how well that will work. Look how long it took you to strike after the robe. She might be expecting you to take a long time with this." Harry said thoughtfully.

"When I strike it wont be with a potion, so it will be fast and brutal. She wont have the chance to think of a plan." Sarah voice was cold, both boys shivered at the feeling it left in the room.

"We better get back to our rooms." Harry stood up retrieving the cloak from the other bed. "Madam Promfrey will come in here in about ten minutes to check up on you." Nethier of the other students questioned why Harry would know exactly when Promfrey checked up on patients. Draco knew that he spent a lot of time in there, and Sarah was sure someone like Harry Potter was constantly in the infirmary.

"G'night Draco." Sarah kissed him lightly, it was werid with the bandages on her face. "Goodnight."

"Night Sister." Harry came over and peck'd her on the cheek. "Hey," Draco pulled Harry away from Sarah. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, Dracs calm down. Night Brother." She smiled giving them a wave the boys disappeared out the door.

HP

"What was that about?" Draco demanded outside the infirmary.

"Calm down Malfoy. Sarah an' me always kiss each other goodnight. If you didn't notice we called each brother and sister." Harry wanted to laugh, but the boy had been emotional all night.

"Well don't" Draco huffed.

"Malfoy, it's something we've been doing almost as long as we've been friends." Harry threw an arm around Draco, "And you know Sarah's gonna do what she wants."

Draco shrugged the arm off his shoulder, "Whatever. Just because of what happen in the library doesn't make us friends."

"I don't mind being your friend Draco." Harry grinned. "Think you can make it to your common room without getting caught?"

"I'll be fine." Draco pulled away from Harry and went towards the dungeons. Draco was almost to the Slytherian common room when he was stopped by Prof Snape's voice.

"Mister Malfoy, a word before you head off to bed." Draco turned towards his head of house, wondering how much trouble he would be in.

"Yes sir?"

"Step into my office." Severus held the door open for the boy allowing him to enter first. "Where were you at so late at night Mister Malfoy?"

"Potter and me went to see Sarah." Maybe if he named dropped he wouldn't get into so much trouble. The professor did favour the Gryfindor girl.

"And how is she?"

"Pissed off," Draco wondered if maybe Sarah was rubbing off on him too. "But other than that okay. Sir am I in trouble?"

"No, but you should be careful Draco. Your house is disappointed in you; they believe you have been bewitched by her. I have had several of your mates, Crabbe and Goyle included, come up and ask me to investigate the matter." Severus did what his daughter asked and judged the boy, but he also looked to see if maybe they were right and he had been bewitched. He knew Sarah was uncapable of doing something. He had spoken to Flitwick and he had all but laughed in the Potion Masters face. He had said, 'She wouldn't know to swish and flick before saying the words. She has gotten better, but not that good.' As Flitwick had walked off Severus was certain he had heard him laugh.

"Bewitch me? You mean like a love potion?" Severus looked at the boy with respect, even he had not thought about a potion. That was something Sarah was sure to be able to do. With little difficulty, but she would not have had the time. "Sir, honestly Sarah hardly has time to sleep with detention, tutoring, and working with you. It's suprising she doesn't fall asleep durning partice for flying."

Severus had not thought about all the work Sarah had been doing. His daughter was so inergetic durning class and their time spent together he had not seen anything wrong with her. "Is she tired?"

Draco looked at his teacher confused, "Well, I don't know. I'm just saying she doesn't have the time to be making potions in secert. Sir, I'm not under any kind of spell."

Severus was convinced that the boy had had nothing to do with the incident in the classroom. He sounded intirely too sincere for a Malfoy to have been involved. "Go to bed Mister Malfoy. And watch out for your housemates."

"Goodnight sir." Draco hurried out of the office.

HP

The next day brought with it a sense of calm. Sarah came to lunch after being released from the infirmary. Draco sat with her at the Gryfindor table, he had skipped breakfast; unsure if his house would allow him to sit at the table. And he refused to sit with the Gryfindors without Sarah.

"So it seems things might settle down." Sarah said taking a seat, Draco sat on one side of her with Harry on the other. She had a feeling the boys were flanking her in hopes that they would see a potential danager.

"Well, hopefully all this silly fighting will stop now that you got really hurt." Hermione said with a huff. "Honestly someone throwing such a harmful substance into a potion."

"Hermione in what book would it say the bat blood should never be mixed with lacewing flies?" Sarah asked around a muffin.

"Well any number of books, but _Potions: Danagerous combinations _is the most accurate and sought out." Hermione went wide eyed, "You can check that out of the library in school. Professor Snape also has a copy on his shelves."

"So any number of people could have had access to the book." Sarah clarifed.

"Why yes."

"So I guess I could never be intirely sure of who did it then." Her friends gave her a queer look. Sarah sounded off, like she was reading from a cue card. "I guess it is fruitless mission then. I'll just let it be a bygone." Sarah smiled at her friends, "Now who is up for a game of chess or exploding snap?"

And so things were quiet.

HP

yeah I don't like the ending ethier, but deal!

4.26pm9.18.6


	18. New Friend

Okay, so I was really worried about this chapter. Remember that hint of slash... yeah well, fuck my muse. He couldn't leave it alone.. but hey! it is hinted! hinted! implied... hahaha. Another thing is that I wrote this chapter back oh say thirteen chapters ago... so it has went threw some rewrites over the last month.

HP

The next few weeks things calmed down. No one was cursed, hexed, or had a potion blow up on them. Draco switched to being Harry's permeant potions partner; while Pansy was stuck with Daphne. Draco struggled to get along with Sarah's Gryfindor friends. They made it easy for the most part, Ron being the only exception. The two could never find anything to agree on. He ate meals with the Gryfindors and spent any extra time with Sarah. He had even accompanied her to her extra potins classes. He wouldn't spend time in the Gryfindor common room, so many nights when there was no classes or tutoring Sarah and Draco would spend their time in the library. The cornflower blue hair had been a big hit; many girls and a few rare boys would hit on Draco, or ask him out. A glare from Sarah usually sent them in the other direction.

Sarah was coming along in tutoring, and her potions were getting better. Prof Snape and herself were on the brink of finding out why there was always an allergic reaction to water for her hand cream. They had improved the hair potion greatly, now it would last for hours and would not have to reapply it every time it dried out.

Sarah hadn't questioned nor complained when Dumbledore had pulled her aside and told her she had severed enough detention. She would no longer be required to clean the castle. From the strange look Draco gave when she told him about it; it seemed he was suprised but not by this information. She didn't question him though.

At the end of November Prof Snape told Sarah to write her uncle and ask him permission to visit his friend the night of the fullmoon. Sarah was estactic to do so.

Dearest Sarah

Of course you may visit your teacher's friend. I understand your want to be around another werewolf again. But please be careful as always.

Now, tell me how everyone is doing in your next letter. And maybe you will come home for the holidays.. It would be nice to see you again. October feels like two years instead of two months. Maybe you will think about it.

Love your Uncle

Uncle Wolfery

I miss you too, but I will be staying here for the holidays. Ron and Hermione are going to visist her parents and that would leave Draco and Harry all alone on Christmas and I can't do that. Everyone is doing fine. Dracs hair took off nicely. I like how it turned out. We're going to see how long the colour last and if it has a longer life than other dyes Prof Snape is going to help me market it. But we may wait until after school; we're not sure how seriously I will be taken as a 'kid' still in school.

Tutoring is doing great. I'm finally at a place where I can compete with the other students in class and not get laughed at which is always a nice thing. Hermi and me are still going to work together, but not as rigorously now that I know what I am doing.

Nobody has tried to kill me in awhile so I think they've given up. I just hope nobody is planning some elborate plan to get me. We've been keeping our eyes and ears open waiting to for any information. My lil'informer in Slytherian says all is calm so I can only hope that it is.

Love you! Sarah

It was late, well pass curfew and four Gryfindors and a Slytherian were still up. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to get into if McGonagall comes in here." Hermione said for the seventh time, but had yet to make an effort to get the students in bed.

"C'mon Mione." Ron pulled her closer into their chair. "As long as were quiet she wont even know we're over here. It is the corner of the room."

"Yeah, Granger you should lighten up." The Gryfindors, Ron excluded, had taken to calling Draco by his first name, but Draco still used their last names.

"You should be most worried Draco. You're out of your common room." Hermione said with a huff. "Have you three decided to stay here for holidays?"

"I don't have any where to go." Draco said offhandedly. It didn't bother him anymore that his parents were in Azakban. Sarah had said it best once, 'They did bad things. And well, bad people get punished.' Draco had never really thought about it like that. To him it just seemed unfair that his parents had been caught when so many other Deatheaters had walked away. Atleast some how, and Draco still wasn't sure why but his property and inheritance had not been seized by the Ministry. He thought maybe it had something to with Snape and Dumbledore. He always imagined that it was Snape more than anything save him the embarassment of owing the crazy old wizard anything. "I'll be staying here."

"So will I, but y'all know that." Harry had picked up more and more of Sarah's twange the more time they spent together. Just like Draco learned to cuss more frequently. Sarah was just a bad habit at times. "Sarah, have you decided to go home yet or not?"

"Naa, I'm staying here. Don't wanna leave my friends behind." Sarah pulled the boys close before releasing just Harry. Draco and her snuggled into one corner of the couch. "I already wrote to Uncle and told him that I would be staying. I miss home, but I still have trouble thinking about being there. Aunt Alana, well she was best friend for the longest time." Sarah smiled. The group fell into silence for a time.

"Shh, here she is." Harry dipped lower on the couch he was sharing with Sarah and Draco. They could hear McGonagall walking around the common room looking for anyone still out of bed. Sarah thought it was ridiculous that you had to be in bed at a certain time on even a Saturday. Finally they heard her leave.

"Maybe we should head off to bed. Think you can make it Dracs?" Sarah stood with a strech.

"You could just stay here. You can share my bed." Harry yawned. Draco made a disgusted face, "I do not want to sleep with you."

"Really Draco, you should. I don't think you can afford another detention for being caught out after curfew." Hermione piped up.

Draco grumbled a few times before finally agreeing that staying in the Gryfindor common room would be for the best.

HP

The next morning brought a great problem: Draco refused to leave the sixth year dorm while there were people in the common room. It being a Sunday at the beginning of December had kept many students in.

"Come one Dracs. Just come down."

"Fuck no! What will they think. Seeing me come down from the boys dormatory!" Draco looked childish with his arms crossed and his lip pouted out.

"Put on the invisibilty cloak, that way no one can see." Ron suggested, everyone turned to him. "Good idea Ron!" Sarah clapped him on the back.

Maneuvering in the common room wasn't any easy feat, there always seemed to be someone in the way or stepping in the way. And sure it looked alittle odd having Sarah and Harry stand so close but not touch. Like there was someone standing inbetween them. The only incident they had was when Neville had tripped and knocked into Draco.

"Oh! um.."

"Just keep quiet Neville." Sarah smiled at him. Neville never one to question anyone kept his mouth shut and kept walking to his distentation.

Outside Draco took off the cloak handing it back to Harry, "See wasn't so hard." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Easy for you to say." Draco sneered, "If you will excuse me. I will see you at lunch. I need a shower and change of clothes." Draco walked off, but not before kissing Sarah on the cheek. They tried to keep the PDA's to a minium, not wanting to give any Slytherians a reason to get angry again.

"He was in a foul mood." Sarah commented to Harry, who only smiled. "Did someone wake up in the wrong arms this morning?"

"He was the one winding his arms, not I." Harry smirked. "It seems your dear boyfriend is not into cuddling with boys. Especially boys that wake up with the same predicament as most young able men do."

"Oh you man beast. Did you scar my precious?" Sarah said with a laugh.

"Not too much I hope." The friends walked back into the common room laughing.

HP

Remus Lupin sat in his living room, a Muggle mystery novel open in his lap. He wasn't truly reading the words, but it occupied his time while he waited for Severus to arrive with the potion. Severus had said that he would be bringing a suprise tonight which made Remus slightly nervous. Severus hated suprises and was amazed that he would want to bestow one on him.

He heard the the small pop of someone apparating into his kitchen, but was immediately aware that there were two distinct scents. One was Severus, which he was sure he could pinpoint in a crowded hall, and the other was much different. It was a young female, that smelled like Wolf's Bane, so he assumed she had helped with the potion. It must be the girl, Sarah he believed Severus had called her, he had taken on as an apprentice. Then something else struck him; her scent was clear now. He remebered the scent from his school days, and it was mixed with a distinct wolf scent, obviously the Sinister pack.

Severus walked into the living area with his usually swoopingness. He sought out Remus' eyes only to be greeted with a confused, almost hurt look. What had he done in his short time there to upset the man. Sarah followed behind him, less confident than her professor. Werewolves were different around the world and she was unsure how to present herself to the man. She quickly noticed that the men were sharing some sort of moment. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation happening between them.

She thought of backing out of the room to give them a moment, but Remus looked up at her giving her a gentle smile. She had not seen a wolf smile so softly since her Uncle. "Hello, I am Remus Lupin."

"Hello Mr Lupin I'm Sarah. I'ma student of Professor Snape's." She smiled back, she instantly liked the man.

"You can just call me Remus." He looked back at Severus one last time. "Professor Snape tells me you're are the one that thought of putting powder sugar into the Bane."

"Yea, I thought about how a lot of sweetners, muggle and wizard alike have some sort of magical context. And then I started to wonder what sort of things weren't marked with magic. Believe me it was hard, but finally I found one that didn't completely rinder the Aconite useless." Sarah grinned, "Do you like it?"

"Anything is better than the taste of monkshood." Remus laughed, "Would you like some tea?" He asked her with his unflawed smile.

"Why thank you, yes." She had taken a seat on the couch and was already skimming over the various titles. She was estactic to see some of her favourite Muggle titles on the shelf. Her fingers itched to take a book down, "You can help yourself." Remus motioned to the bookshelf.

"Professor would you help me in the kitchen?" The voice was polite, and the questioning was there, but Severus did not really have the choice.

Sarah barely noticed their departure. In the kitchen the atmosphere was slightly tense, Remus put up a quick silence spell. "Really Severus you could have told me before bringing her here." Remus said as he brought out the tea pot.

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus feigned innocense.

"I mean you could have told me you had a daughter, and that she was the one you took on as a student. Oh and that she was your suprise. Honestly, you knew I would smell it on her right?" Remus really did not want to become mad, it was Severus' business if he wanted to tell him.

"Smell it?"

"Oh, she smells just like Isabelle and yourself. I do remember Isabelle; she was such a kind girl. However she got into Slytherian I'll never know. She knew I was a werewolf, smelled it in me. Said her family had wereblood in them. Did you know that when you two started dating in Fourth year?" Remus' voice was not accusing, so much about Isabelle had been left out of their relationship with each other.

"No. I did not find out about her bloodstatus until the Sheirking Shack." Severus paused, "It caused quite a fight between us. She defended you to the bloody end of it. Isabelle always had a soft spot for you. Until then I didn't know why."

"I thought she hated all things Marauder?" Remus smiled, he remember a few times Isabelle having some down right dirty things to say to Sirius and James. Even Lily was subjected to her temperment if she wasn't fast enough to stop the two out of control boys.

Severus looked at Remus fondly, "She made me look at werewolves differently. Surely you don't think I would keep your company after /that/ incident."

Remus laughed, "You are in unsufferable sometimes. Why does nobody know about her?" Remus' was intrigured that Severus would hide such a beautiful daughter.

"Because when Sarah was only a few months old I gave her to Alana, Isabelle's younger sister to protect her. I knew she would be safe with Isabelle's Uncle. He is a member of an old werewolf pack. I felt comforted knowing that she would be protected from any of Voldermort's followers. Sarah is the reason I turned spy. After Isabelle's death... There was no reason." Severus stopped, "Sarah does not know I am her father and I want to keep it that way. She is eighteen years old, she has no use for a father now." Even to Remus who loved to live in denial it was a weak reason to keep his daughter at arms length.

"She must be the reason Harry said you've changed. I believe his exact words were, 'Snape isn't much a of git anymore. I haven't had a detention in weeks.'" Remus smiled, "Is she making you soft Severus?" Remus teased his friend.

Snape scwoled, "I'll give Potter detention tomorrow for that." He mummbled, "She hasn't made me soft. I just find it hard to discipline her."

"Like how you took points from Slytherian when you found young Malfoy and her fighting. Or when she dyed his hair, you do know she did that, correct?"

"Of course, it was a complex potion that she must have spent years working on. I do believe she could have found a counter-potion quicker, but.." Severus trailed off, "They like each other, as cliche as it sounds. They fought relentlessly, but when they were working on the potion together you could almost make out them getting along. Until of course one of them actually tried to start a real conversation. Then it was fighting and bickering. Now of course all they do is fight then steel kisses." Severus smiled.

"Steel kisses? Do you mean to tell me you are allowing your daughter to date a Malfoy?" Remus was suprised. Severus had always expressed his dislike for Lucius.

"As if I have much choice. She doesn't know I am her father. And I'm sure if she did she would still see him. She is hardheaded like myself." Severus wondered if he did tell Sarah that dating Draco was foolish she would listen. "But the boy has changed a lot since becoming friends with her. She has this way about her. Much like her mother."

"Ah, a good thing too. Who knows what this world would be in for if there was another Severus Snape roaming around. Now lets get back in there before she wonders if we've killed each other." As Remus spoke these words, the door to his kitchen came flying off its hinges.

"Oh dear a me, I'ma so sorry. I wasa worried because it is a getting close to the moon risin' and, I am so sorry." She was hurriedly picking up the door and trying to place it back into its place. "I just f'rget how easy it's to break thang's."

"The accent Sarah, please." The professor reminded her, Severus reasoned that it would be okay to call Sarah by her first name in Remus' presence; since he had been deined the chance now that Draco was attending many of their sessions together.

"Sorry," Sarah smiled, Remus was taken with how much she looked like her mother, and a once much more happier Severus. "I always do that don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Remus noticed the smile that breifly crossed his face. They were too ardorable with each other, "She is right Lupin, you should take the potion now." Severus poured out two cups of tea and floated them into the sitting room.

Remus took his potion then sat in the chair he had previously occuiped. "Did you find a book to read?"

"Yes I did, something I read when I was younger. 'The Neverending Story', but yours is different than mine." She held the book in her hands, "Is this one truly neverending? Thats what it seems to be."

"Yes it is, of course when it was released into the muggle world all the enchantments had to be removed, but this copy is the original wizarding print. Would you like to borrow it? It will give you hours of entertainment." Remus smiled, "Yes, thank you!" Sarah curled up into the one corner of the couch.

"Now, Sarah. We will have to leave soon." Snape warned.

"I thou..." Remus cut his statement short when Severus sent him a glare. "That is right.. You don't want to be here when the transformation starts."

"Seen it a thousand times." Sarah shrugged, "But of course I guess I gotta get back to the school, huh?" She looked at her Professor. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't spending time with mere friends, but with her Professor and his friend. She felt embarassed all the sudden for forgetting that Snape wasn't a friend. She looked to him like a friend sometimes like a father. She forgot that just because they joked around durning her studies did not mean that he could bend the rules for her. 'But he does all the time' the annoying voice that sounded like Hermione spoke up.

"Yes, maybe durning holidays we could visit again." Severus stood, turning to Remus he gave him a concealed apologetic smile; he usually spent the full moon with his friend. "Til next time then?"

"Of course." Remus smiled, he did not stand for he could feel the transformation beginning. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Sarah. I hope to see you again also."

"Me too, and thanks for the book. I'll return it when I'm done," Laughing, she clarified, "When I bore of it, but that may be never."

"Take your time with it. It is a wonderful read." Remus smiled.

The duo prepared to apparate back to Hogsmeade, Sarah warped her hand around Severus arm and closed her eyes. She hated apparating, she was afarid some part of her would end up half ways around the world. "Do relax, I wont leave any of you behind." Severus said with a smile, with a pop they were gone.

Remus smiled then, he hoped his dear Severus would work up the courage to tell the sweet girl who he really was.

At Hogwarts Father and Daughter were parting ways at the dungeons, "Sir?" Sarah said before Severus could descend down, "I'm sorry if I interuppted something... umm, between Remus and yourself."

Severus was taken aback by the comment, had she seen something between them. He felt he had hidden everything quite well, "I have no idea what you mean Sarah." He said cooly, she grinned at him.

"Okay, just glad that I didn't." She turned to walk away, "Sir?" She turned around addressing him again, "Ya'll would be cute together." She ran off before Severus could reply.

"She is going to be the death of me." Severus said with a smile before disappearing in to the dungeons.

HP

Ahhhh, so please I hope nobody is too disappointed!

2.40am9.23.6


	19. Christmas Carols

Hey! Oh we're are getting close! If you don't want to read the songs jus' skip'em! Sorry for the long wait. If there is a long wait it most likely means that I have hit a road block and need to find a detour and as soon as I do I will post the next chapter. I think I've found all the ways to go now. So hopefully no more detours.

Enjoy!

HP

"Decks the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.."

"Please shut up!" Draco cut Sarah off. Sarah had started singing christmas carols two days ago and had yet to stop.

Sarah grabbed her boyfriend's arm, "Come now Dracs don't you want to be a part of the hollyjolly christmas time!" Sarah spun them around, "Don we now our gay apparel, Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.."

"Please pick a less annoying song." Ron had his ears plugged. It was two days before the train would be taking Hermione and himself back to London.

"Dashing through the snow on a one-horse open sleigh, over the fields we go laughing all the way (hahahaha) Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright what fun it is to ride and sing, a sleighing song tonight, O! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, O! what fun it is to ride In a... one-horse... open... sleigh!" Sarah dragged the last part of the song out. They were almost to potions and one could only hope that once in the dungeon room she would be quiet.

"Oh guys, your christmas cheer scares me. Don't you just feel so joyous these last few weeks. At home we would have hung the lights outside, and put the tree up. There would be presants.. and.. cookies." Sarah trailed off her eyes shining slightly. "Alana loved christmas.."

"Hey now. Where did that bright happy girl go?" Harry bumped against his friend, "I know.. one we all know. You know Dasher and Dancer and Pancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen," Here Ron and Hermione joined in, "But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?" Sarah with a laugh joined, "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows, all of the other reindeer," Draco began to lightly sing with them, that earned a huge grin from Sarah. "Used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph, Play in any reindeer games." The five students walked into potions still singing, much to the dismay of Slytherians and the amusement of Gryfindor. "Then one foggy Christmas eve Santa came to say, Rudolph with your nose so bright! Wont you guide my sleigh tonight? Then all the reindeer loved him, and they shuted out with glee, "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer You'll...go...down..in...HISTORY!" They finished off with a shout. The friends broke into laughter sitting down at their repectable tables.

"Thank you for the gruesome display of holiday cheer." Prof Snape said with a sneer, but Sarah and Draco hid their laughter. Severus had sung 'We wish you a merry christmas' the night before with the two durning Sarah's potion session. "Now class if the singing is done, lets finish up the review before holiday break."

Even Snape had a hard time keeping the sixth years focused. It seemed that Sarah had infected most of the Gryfindors with this Christmasitis that was keeping them from paying attention. Even the ever stone-faced Slytherians were having a hard time with the distractions. He wasn't sure how it had happen, but his daughter had managed to create little christmas trees on the ceiling with what ever potion she had made the night before. And not noticing them until his first year Hufflepuff class had pointed them out; they were going to be stuck there the rest of the day. As the day went by the decoration on the trees would change colours, becoming very distracting for the classes.

"Miss Fayal if would stay after please." He was highly disappointed even though he had not taken any points that day. He was coming to his last wits end. "Care to explain how those got up there?" Severus pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh Professor, your room is so drab. I had to do something. You're the only teacher in the intire school who didn't put up anything." She gave he Professor one of her most brilliant smiles.

"This is a working enivorment Sarah. I don't see how any of my students can work when they are being distracted by glowing christmas trees." Snape tried to stay frim, but he already knew this was a losing battle.

Sarah sighed, "I'll come in tonight and fix it. I just thought you might want some holiday cheer."

Severus could feel himself breaking, he knew if she looked at him with those sad eyes he would tell her not to bother. "What are you doing for the holidays, Sir?"

Severus was caught off guard by this statement. "I will be staying here."

"Neat. Draco and Harry have been telling me all about the Christmas dinner, I'm looking forward to it." Sarah gathered her bag up, "Well, see you tonight Sir." Sarah turned with a wave and headed out of the room.

Atleast he did not have the chance to cave with her, but he was sure she would fine some way to convince him tonight to keep the trees up there. Her reasoning probably running near, 'It's only one more day.'

HP

Draco and Harry walked down the hall towards lunch, they didn't bother to wait for Sarah. Her and the professor could talk endlessly sometimes. Draco was loosening up around the Gryfindors, Harry especially. "Do you think there is something odd about Sarah and Professor Snapes relationship?" Draco asked carefully.

"Odd? How do you mean?" Harry looked at the boy.

"I don't know, like how she has never gotten in trouble by him? No matter what she has done. Like our first fight, then the broom incident. Asking the headmaster if he could study with her privately. At first I thought it was an affair." Draco went ahead and put his thought out there.

"An affair.."

"But then I thought about how she is only sixteen. And I would hope Snape has more sense then to mess around with a minor." Harry wondered if Draco knew that Sarah was truly eighteen. "C'mon on Potter you have had to seen how he treats her differently.. Then I thought of it differently. I mean I have the advantage of seeing just the two of them in their element. And well, you would think it was almost like Father teaching Daughter."

"Father and Daughter huh? Well, no denying she looks and acts like Snape sometimes. Wouldn't that be something." Harry laughed, "Honestly thou I can't see anyone sleeping with Snape let alone marrying him. Can you?"

"I don't know. I mean sure hes a mean old man, but maybe before Voldermort and all that he was different." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"You all shouldn't be talking about things like that." Hermione said from behind. "No need to pull skeletons out of the closet." She rushed off before the boys could question her.

"Now that was odd." Harry said, glancing at Draco, "Think she knows something?"

"If she does I doubt she'll tell anyone. Maybe Weasley, but he'd keep a secert under threat from her." Draco thought for a moment, "You know I wouldn't be suprised..."

"Suprised about what?" Sarah was suddenly beside Draco linking her arm with his.

"Oh if Ron and Hermione decide to get married." Harry said offhandly.

Sarah gave him an odd look, "Their only sixteen. I mean I know that things are a little different here, but don't you think they should atleast wait until after school?"

"Most kids get married right after school anyways. Whats wrong with durning school." Draco put in.

"Don't you all want to get out of here and experiance other things first. I mean all you've ever known is the students here at Hogwarts. Theres so many people wizard, witch, and muggle alike to know."

"So you wouldn't be interested in being married?" Draco asked, Harry wondered where this was going. He hated seeing the two fight, and it seemed to happen more often than not. Sarah was constantly goading him into fighting, but Draco seemed to take it in stride. This was one thing that he might actually get upset about. Harry had never taken the young Malfoy as the marrying type.

"It depends on when you're asking." Sarah let the subject drop with that. It must have been the holiday spirit.

Draco too took this as the end of the subject, happy to have not recieved a complete 'No' on the subject. "Have you finished shopping for the hols?"

"No, but I think tomorrows trip into Hogsmead should finish me off." Sarah twirled a piece of hair around her finger, lost in thought. "Dracs what do you want? I really only have you left to shop for."

"Nothing." Draco answered promptly.

"Stop that." Sarah swatted at him, they took their usually seat at the table. Sarah had lost even more fame when Draco had joined them. It seemed the black haired girl was determined to piss off all of Gryfindor. "Be that way then, I saw something in Twiggly's that I think you'll like." Twiggly's was a new shop in Hogsmead that catered to muggle and wizard things alike.

"What could you have possible seen /there/ that I would like?"

"Ya'll jus' havta wait." Sarah grinned, her wide wolf-grin. Sometimes that smile scared the other students.

HP

Severus met with Dumbledore for tea in his office an hour before Sarah would be in the potions room. They sat in silence until Albus felt the need to disrupt it.

"Have you decided on a present for Sarah?" He asked with his trademark twinkle.

"No I have not. I do not believe I will be giving her anything." Severus answered shortly. The Headmaster had been asking the question since the beginning of December, and would not get it in his head that he did not wish to get anything for his daughter.

"That is very misforunate since I do believe the young girl has gotten a gift for you." Dumbledore smiled, "But maybe I've been mistaken."

"And why would she do something like that?"

"Maybe because out of the professors here you are the one she most respects." Dumbledore took a sip of his tea, "The girl does look up to you."

Severus sat back, he couldn't believe Sarah would get him something for Christmas. "What should I get her Albus. Other than potions I hardly know her interests. I'm not even sure she has many outside of potions."

"If I am not mistaken she has a need to know who her father is. Maybe you haven't heard but she was asking Minerva about Isabelle a while back." Of course Severus had heard. It had been right after the attempt on his daughters life. He knew it was a bit harsh saying attempt, but to him that was what it had been.

_Minerva appoarched Severus in the teacher's room, "Severus we should discuss..." She looked around reassuring herself that they were alone. "Sarah. She came to me the other day and asked about her mother. To be more presise she said, 'Do you know what happen to Isabelle Sinister. She was my Aunt's sister.'" Minerva paused, "How am I to answer a question like that?"_

_"How did you answer it?" Severus ignored her outrage._

_"I told her that Isabelle was killed durning the first war, and that was all I knew." Minerva was fit to be tied, "How can you not tell her? All she wants to know is who her parents are. Why was it such a goddamn secert; is being the daughter of Severus Snape such a sin?" Severus was taken back by his colleages anger._

_"I wanted to protect her. If Voldermort ever found out I was a spy he would have went for her also." Severus paused, "That's why all the DeathEaters and the Dark Lord were under the impression that our daughter died along with Isabelle."_

_"And what of now, Severus? There hasn't been a Dark Lord to hide from in almost a year. How do you look at her each day?"_

_Severus felt Minerva had crossed the line. How dare she critize him. "I /suffer/ each day seeing the daughter I never got to raise, because I feared a man." He hissed, not caring that she took a step back in fear. "Everyday my /daughter/ smiles and laughs right in front of me and I cannot even smile with her. I'm the 'greasy git' remember? I have no feelings."_

_"That girl cares about you almost as much as she cares about the students in her 'pack.' You can't stand there and say you suffer." As heated arguements went Severus and Minerva had never had one this fierce without house points being involved. "Everyday she gives you the opporuntiny to tell her who you are."_

_"She doesn't need a father anymore." _

_"Excuses!" Minerva threw her hands in the air. "All I hear are excuses. Voldermort, shes too old. If she didn't want a father she wouldn't be seeking out who he is."_

_"She thinks he's dead. Not a teacher in her school; there is a difference Minerva."_

_Minerva shook her head, "Excuses." She said before leaving the room._

_Severus sighed heavy and long. Did nobody understand that it was just too much to tell the girl. He had her respect, he did not want to lose that now._

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, McGonagall had also told him the tale. "It seems to me you should reconsider getting her a christmas present. Something simple that she will like; you can still show her you care."

Severus shifted in his chair, "I don't know what to give her."

Dumbledore smiled. "This may give you an idea." He handed the professor a leather bound book. Opening to the first page he saw a picture of Isabelle on their wedding day, she was struggling with a much younger Snape to come from hiding. Flipping threw the book he found many of their more founder moments together. Even pictures from school were in the album; Isabelle must have made the album. "Alabastar sent it to me to give to you. He hoped you would find some happiness in it."

Severus bent his head low, "Thank you Albus." He could hide the tears in his eyes, but the choke in his voice gave it away.

"Your Welcome my boy. Now it is almost time for your last meeting with Sarah before Holidays. Go, have fun." The old wizard ushered the still emotional man out of his office, all the while Severus had the book clucthed to his heart.

HP

Sarah and Draco went into the potions room; Snape was not in there yet, but that did not bother the girl. Months ago the professor had made it clear that she was welcome to begin if he was running late.

"He wants me to remove the charms from the ceiling." Sarah said with a smirk.

"You didn't tell him it was me did you?" Draco turned to her, it was just un-Malfoy to be in such a high spirit.

"Oh Dracs, I wish you would stop acting like that."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Like what?"

"Like your hands can't get dirty, like you're holier-than-thou. If you want my pack to except you you're gonna need to change a little." Sarah turned on her burner. She was going to make a simple potion, something to go along with the christmas present she had gotten for Prof Snape. It was a first for her, a simple invisiblty ink that reappeared when the right amount of pressure was applied to the paper. The neat thing was that if too much or not enough pressure was applied it would come out in a gibberish code that only she could decipher. She had explained it the professor once and this was her test to see if he would remember the instructions she had given him.

"And when would I meet your pack?" Draco looked at her a bit disbelieving that she would want him to meet her family.

"When we go home in the summer of course." She smiled at him.

Draco gawked, another un-Malfoy trait he was portaring. "This summer you want me to go home with you?" Draco had figured he would spend the summer holidays alone in Malfoy Manor as he had before the start of his sixth year.

"Well, you can't spend it alone. Theres more than enough room for you and me. And its real peaceful out there, nobody around for miles except the pack." Sarah smiled, "It will be a lot of fun."

"I would love to go home with you this summer." Draco smiled he leaned his face close to Sarahs, rubbing gently into her neck. When she had shown him the more intimate ways that werewolves expressed love he had been thillered to find that simple touches brought a much more loving feel to their time. Sarah nuzzled against Draco, lost in the sensations it brought.

"Hmmp" They heard a thoart clear behind them, both students turned to their professor a bit embarassed.

"Hullo sir." Sarah greated brightly, never one to stay embarassed. "I'm just gonna brew something simple tonight. No need to get in to anything heavy a day before Hols, right?"

"Of course Sarah whatever you wish." Sarah turned back to her potion a smile on her face, that was the first time Prof Snape had called her Sarah infront of Draco. Draco looked a bit suprise, he had never heard Snape call students by their first names. He had always thought he was the exception. Severus just sat down at his desk pretending to grade papers as he reopened the book Albus had given him.

Before the Dark Lord's true purpose had come to light there had been so many happy times between the couple. They spent most of there time in America at the Den. Whenever they were called for a meeting they would apparate to England to attend. Severus could remember spending many nights and days in the woods trying to find all the different ingredients that grew wild there. Isabelle and himself never lost their passion in potions. Though for Isabelle it dulled greatly when they found out the true nature of what some of their greatest creations were being used for. When they found out how horrible the Dark Lord's intentions ran they stop living in America. They completely earsed their magical signiture from the lands, hoping it would keep the Dark Lord from discovering the werewolves there.

It wasn't long after they left America for good that they discovered Isabelle was pregnant, now terrorifed to raise a child in the Dark they turned to Albus, who had helped them so much after their graduation. That was until they took the Dark Mark, but now they wanted to help. They wanted a way to raise their child without fear of the Dark Lord.

Isabelle had changed thou, the bright, bubbling girl that had attended Hogwarts had died when she found that her potions had been used to kill innocent people. She had never been a muggle lover, very opposite infact due to the cruel ways American Muggles had treated her family since their European Ancestors arrival in the lands. But she never condoned the killing of people. Her bright, bubbling heart had harden into that of what most would have said was her true Slytherian side coming out. Instead of quietly escaping to the side of the Light she had publically denounced the Dark Lord at a meeting. For years to come Severus would never understand why his wife did what she had done.

Years later when he had finally gathered the courage to go threw the things he still had of hers he found a letter address to him in Isabelle's unmistakeable handwritting. Opening it, pieces of the puzzle soon fell into place. At the time the DeathEaters were under the impression that Isabelle was still with child. They had hidden the pregnancy very well, annoucing it when she was already six months along. Sarah had already been born, but to the Dark Lord she was due at any time when he killed her. Isabelle wanted Voldermort to think their child was dead. Isabelle was just the 'small price to pay to make sure our Lil'one is safe. Husband dear don't cry about my death. It's what I wanted.' For a long time he was angry at her for taking deaths way out. How unfair to leave him alone, struggling to maintain the presense of his loyality to the Dark Lord.

In the end Voldermort had been convinced by none other that Lucius Malfoy he had said, 'Snape has no one left but the DeathEaters. Master, Severus would never betray us for then he would be truly alone.' As much as the man was an insufferable git Severus wondered if Malfoy knew he had went turncoat. Severus watched over Draco because he felt it was a just way to pay back any debt owed to Malfoy Sr. But then he had started to see the young man more like a son, because god knew his real father was doing a piss poor job at the title of Father.

Severus had to hide his tears, he couldn't let Sarah and Draco see him cry. God knew Sarah would fret over him wondering if something was wrong. He had lost everything because of the Dark Lord, and now in his true absentice he was terrorifed once again. This time fear of regection, he could live with being his daughters mentor and friend. But he could never live without her again.

"Sir?" He looked up to find Sarah right infront of him. He slammed the book shut even though she could not see it from her position. "Sir I couldn't help but feel your saddness. Are you okay?" He damned her werewolf senses.

"I am fine Sarah, you should clean up. The Hogsmead trip tomorrow and all." He wiped his eyes, noticing how Draco avoided looking at him.

"Okay Sir." Sarah went to clean up her cauldron, he looked at the ceiling noticing that instead of taking down the christmas trees they had added other decorations to it. He did not say anything, the display brought a smile to his face.

"Sir?" He found Sarah infront of him again. "I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking today and they said there was only a few students who are staying this year. Their going to have a party on Christmas Eve. Will you be there?"

Severus had absolutely refused when Albus had asked him but know he found himself: "Of course I'll be there. Care to save a dance for me?"

Sarah's entire face brighten with a smile. "Of course Sir."

"I'm honoured." He smiled, "Good night Sarah."

"G'night Sir!" She linked arms with Draco as they left the classroom. Wouldn't Albus be suprised when he told him he was going to attend the party.

HP

Okay, about the whole American werewolves.. I'm going with the thing that the Den has been there long before Europeans came over to America. Like how Native Americans believed that there were animals that could turn into humans... well... a werewolf yea, cool huh?

12.58am9.27.6


	20. Christmas Eve

Hiya! Ohhhh god its so close... Too soon my pretties! Slight slash warning.

HP

On Christmas Eve Albus caugt up with Severus. The potions master had been avoiding the castle, it seemed his daughter and friends had taken it upon themselves to sing carols everywhere. He had been roped into too many songs. "My boy, about the Christmas Eve party... You should consider..."

"I've already decided Albus." Severus hid his smile before turning around to face the Headmaster. "Sarah asked me if I was attending and I could not refuse." Albus broke into a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"And have you decided on a present?"

"No." He made his excuses and went back to the dungeons.

He checked on the Slytherians; many had stayed because of parents being thrown into Azkaban. The ones who went home had parents aligned with the light. He noticed that Draco had yet to spend anytime in the common rooms, he also knew the boy was not sleeping in his bed. With careful questioning he had found out that only Harry remained in the Gryfindor sixth year dorm; Severus could only pray that his daughter was not also sleeping in the boy's dorm. The founders found girls more trustworty, ha!

Anticapation ran threw him for the evening, for the first time in almost seventeen years he would be spending Christmas with his daughter. He could remember imagining what Christmas would be like for them, but after several years he stop that. It hurt too much to think what if.

In his personal rooms he pulled out the photo album. He knew what he wanted to do, but it seemed too much. Telling her was one thing, but to just send her a photo album full of pictures of her parents seemed a bit overwhelming. He roamed his rooms before ending up in the classroom.

He looked at the bookshleves that housed his enormus collection and wondered which one she would like the most. His eyes ran over the book Sarah had first picked up in his classroom, since that night she had not touched it. Because of it's rareity or because it reminded her of her mother he was not sure. Even though he had hidden the title and obsured its true nature his daughter had picked it out. The book carried Dark and Light potions.

Severus took the book down from the shelf, impressed once again at how light Sarah had made it seem. He opeded it up and there in Dumbledore's distinct handwritting was his message to the then newlyweds, 'My dear boy may your future be as bright as your bride.' He wondered now if Albus remembered what he wrote in the book, how things had changed. He turned the page to find Isabelle's own handwritting, 'Dearie-Me husband we have a world of things to do.' Isabelle had always said that to him. Always saying how much they had to accomplish. She had always called Severus husband, it was her term of endearment. When they had only been dating a few months she had started calling him that.

_"Why do you call me Husband?" The young Severus loathed the name, it made people stare and the Marauder's had a feild day with it; going as far as to call Isabelle Severus' 'Ol'ball n' Chain.'_

_"Because one day Dearie you an' I's will be married." Isabelle smiled brightly at him, like always her teeth showing. "You an' I's will have the whole world. An' Husband, you will call me Wife." Isabelle always purposely pulled her accent harder than it needed to be._

_Severus smiled, "I think I would like that, but damn Black and Potter."_

_"Nows you don' worry over that lot, an' anyways who cares what they think. Don' ya think lil'Remus is such a dear always goin' so red n' the face." Isabelle smiled, "He show his teeth more they'd listen." This last part was whispered barely audible for Severus to hear. He choose to ignore it, he was used to Isabelle knowing a little more than everyone else. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how though._

Severus remembered thou when he did find out, it had been one of the few times they had fought so severly that neither thought they would make it out of it together.

_"You's can't blame him Severus!" Isabelle shouted in the boys sixth year dorm. "He's didn't know!"_

_"He would have killed me! How can you defend a beast like that!" Severus was beyond angry, he had almost died at the hands of a werewolf and Isabelle was defending him. "Because Lupin is such a saint?"_

_"No you asshole because..." Isabelle trailed off, "Severus we should sit down." Isabelle took his hands and pulled him to his bed forcing him to sit down with a bit of strength she shouldn't have had. "Husband, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell you. It's about my family in America."_

_"Other than the fact that you all sound like uncultured hicks." Severus was angry and if there was one thing he knew how to do it was drive someone away when he didn't want to talk._

_"I's been tellin' you that for two years now." Isabelle smiled, but cut it short. "No. Ya know how I said my family was pureblood... Well, theys also pure werewolf too." She stopped and watched Severus' reaction._

_He was silent for a long time then, "So you change each month into.. a.. into.. /that/"_

_Isabelle's eyes darkened, and for the first time Severus noticed things that he had not before. Her eyes were the bluest blue, but around the pupil if one looked just right you would see the sprinklings of yellow and gold. "No." She grounded out between clenched teeth. "My granpaw and uncle are twins. When somethin' like that happens, only one child gets the infection. The other child jus' carries it dormant like." When Severus appeared to be actually listening and not freaking out Isabelle continued. Leave it to Severus Snape to be entralled by knowledge even when he was madder than hell. "Now since only men can carry on the gene I wont have a child that is a wolf, but if say we had a son. He could change if he got an active gene. An' then all his children would carry it to. That doesn't change the fact that I have heightened senses and a bit of strength. I hides it well outta fear._

_Now in Remus' case he isn't a born werewolf. Thats jus' somethin' one can telll; they smell different. An' since he anit born he can't control what he does in his werewolf form. There is a distinct seperation of beast and man in him, an' when the beast comes out the man has ta sit watch. An' he can't even remember what he did. See why you can't blame him. He didn' know." Isabelle looked at him pleading Severus to understand._

_"How far back does the wereblood go back?"_

_"As far back as my family. We's always been werewolves, jus' like we's always been witches an' wizards." _

_"Well, I still don't like him."_

_"I'm not askin' you to like him. I'm askin' you to accept me." She looked at him and all he could do was pull her close. He noticed another thing, she had always nuzzled his head, and rubbed her cheek against his own. Now he knew where that came from._

Severus sighed, he wondered what he would have done if he had walked away from Isabelle that day. Decided that he wanted nothing to do with her 'tainted' blood. And he had thought about it like that for a long time. He didn't stop until the day he asked her to marry him and she had said only when he could accept all of her. Blood included. It had been a hard choice, but in the end there was only one option and that was to be with his Wife.

In his office he saw a bright flash of green, knowing only a few people who would Floo to his rooms. Remus stood outside the fireplace brushing himself off.

"Ah Severus Merry Christmas." Remus came close to his mate, "What will we be doing this Eve?"

Severus felt guilt wash through him, he hadn't thought to tell Remus he would be spending the Eve with Sarah in the Great Hall. "Well I was going to attend the Christmas Eve party. I should have Floo'd you and said something.." Severus stopped seeing the smile spread across Remus' face. "But you know that don't you. The OldBat!" He sould have known Dumbledore would set something like this up.

"Well, don't look so happy that I was invited to spend the holidays at Hogwarts." Remus put up an offended front, but he could never keep the humour out of his eyes.

"Shut it you git." Severus mocked-snapped at him. "I assume Potter knows you are visiting."

"No, I wanted to suprise him." Remus looked at him innocently, "Have you decided on a present for Sarah?"

Severus hissed something under his breath that sounded like 'AlbusDumbledore.' "Yes I have," He went on in his normal nasally tone, "I'm going to give her the book Albus gave me for my wedding gift. Sarah had her mothers, but she accidently destroyed it."

Remus grinned, "Now doesn't that have something written in it from Isabelle and Albus?"

"Yes, just like her mothers had something from Dumbledore and myself."

"So are you going to actually tell her or just let her find out on her own Christmas morning?" Remus sat in one of Severus' chairs, he hated the chairs they had no give to them. Much like Severus when it came to his teaching.

"I haven't decided. I truly don't know what I want to do. I'm terrorifed she is going to hate me." Severus sat with Remus. "What if she resents that I never came back for her?"

"Considering all facts Sev, she was supposed to be dead. Don't you think that may have had a bit of an impact. It would have surely hurt your postion as a spy at the time. DeathEaters would have been knocking down your door then." He pulled his mate close. "You did what you thought was best."

"I should have went back for her after the war's true end." Severus leaned his head into Remus' neck.

"That too could have hurt. As a pack member she needs to be close to them, needs to know she is there to protect as much as be protected. It probably kills her to stay a way, but with the death of her Aunt, as a human, she needs space from there now." Remus sighed, "You cannot change what has passed Severus."

"I wanted only what was best." Remus smiled lifting Severus' head, "And you did just that." The two could have shared an intmate moment if the voice of Sarah Fayal hadn't rung from the classroom.

"Professor! Where are you the party is going to start soon." The two pulled away and straigthen themselves out.

"Of course this will be a whole other can of worms." Remus said with a smile. The two wizards made their pressense known, but it was more than just Sarah in the classroom. Harry and Draco stood there also. The boys had opted not to wear robes, instead adorning muggle jeans and collared shirts. Most likely from the pestering of Sarah.

The men stopped when they saw Sarah. She had chose to wear a violet robe with thousands of starbursts shimmering in all shades of purple. She wore a tall pointed hat of the same colour but it was solid. "Aren't they lovely?" She turned allowing the robe to swirl around her legs. "Aunt bought them before she passed. I haven't had anywhere to wear them until now."

"Yes quite." Severus said almost silently.

"Uncle Remus!" Realization of who the other wizard had finally caught up to him. "What are you doing here?" Severus had to supress his snort. The day Potter found out about him and his uncle would be a day of days.

"I've come to spend the Holidays at Hogwarts." Remus hugged the young man, he was amazed in the difference he saw. When he had last seen Harry before the beginning of school he had seemed so old, beyond his sixteen years. Now stood a young man that looked his age, one day he would thank Sarah and whatever she had done.

Harry chose to ignore the fact that Remus had come to Snape's rooms first. He had a feeling he was missing something, but really he would rather ignore it.

"It is nice to see you again Remus." Sarah said politely when he took her hand, Severus had a sinking susipison that the day of days may come sooner than necessary.

"Professor." Draco nodded politely, he was impressed by the changes he could see in the young Malfoy. No more was the hard calculating stare, or the upturned nose.

"I do believe there is a party to go to... With food and dancing." Sarah was pulling eargerly on the arms of Draco and Harry, but was making sure both adults were following.

"She sought you out." Remus whispered.

"I promised her a dance.. I'm sure she was making sure I wasn't backing out."

"She tensed the moment she entered the room and felt my presense. Her magic went crazy and she did not relax until she saw you and realized it was me." Remus smiled, walking close enough to Severus not to be overheard and to have their arms brush every step. "You're are a part of her pack."

"What do you think their whispering about back there?" Draco leaned infront of Sarah so only the three could hear.

Sarah smiled, "Just this an' that I'm sure."

"Tell us all knowing werewolf hearing." Harry nudged her with his arm. Draco still wasn't used to the twos comfortable touching, but he knew better than to say anything. Sarah had nearly thrown him across the room when he had grabbed at Harry one night for trying to give Sarah a goodnight kiss.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell nor hear a kiss and tell." She couldn't hold in her laughter when both boys spun their heads around to stare at the older wizards.

"You bitch." Draco swatted at her.

"Mister Malfoy your language please." Severus was suddenly walking pass them with a strange red tint to his face. Remus went around their other side with a wide grin.

"I'm not one tell a lie ethier." Sarah said with a grin, "C'mon I's hungry."

Entering the Great Hall was like walking into a Christmas shop with all the trimmings. Garland, ivy, and mistletoe hung all around, and the infamous snow fell from the enchanted ceiling. Music was playing as several students had already taken to dancing. Severus was happy to note that many of his Slytherian had shown up.

"Ah welcome! Please help yourself to food and drink." Dumbledore came up to them he wore a santa clause hat along with red robes. Sarah promptly drug Harry and Draco towards the food. "Remus so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm sure Severus would have if wasn't so preoccupied by an upcoming dance." Dumbledore smiled.

"Is there nothing you don't know Old Man." The stab could have been taken sourly if Albus had been in any other mood other than that of Christmas cheer.

"Oh Severus my boy you need to calm yourself. Go have a glass of wine." Albus went off to talk to other teachers and students.

"It seems the Headmaster is an great amount of cheer." Remus commented.

"Last year at Christmas time we were putting the final touches on the Last Plan. Or do you not remember?" Severus snaped out without thinking.

"Of course I remember. We lost a lot of good wizards and witches. But this isn't time to be talking about the war. Come on lets eat before the duracell bunny that is your daughter is back for her dance." Severus felt like an ass, bringing up the war Christmas Eve night.

Harry and Draco watched amazed as Sarah shoved an impossible amount of food in her mouth. "Hungry are we?"

"Yes." She said before swallowing. "For some reason even though the moons a week a way I feel straved. And I have so much enegry. It's probably just nerves. I miss my pack, being around another werewolf makes it that much more real." Sarah finished the last bites on her plate. "Care to dance Draco?" She waited for him to stand up and offer his arm. They were learning by touch and go where one would lead and the other follow and vice versa.

"You know if you offer to dance you should just go ahead and lead." Draco smiled to show he was just goading her; she took his suggestion though and was soon moving Draco along the dance floor. The couple smiled and laughed enjoying themselves.

Harry sat at their table watching them, he felt a tap on his shoulder looking up he found Ginny looking at him. "Why thank you." He took her hand and out they went.

HP

Severus watched as Sarah lead Draco around the dance floor. He was amazed at her ability to look so graceful and yet so childish. She wasn't using any true dance steps, just sweeping them along. Her robes twisted around their legs drawing them closer together. "Stop staring." Remus tilted Severus' head towards himself. "You'll get a crick in your neck."

"I have a potion for that." Severus mummbled, "She looks like her mother."

"With out the shocking gold hair." Remus said as quietly.

"No she got my hair that's for sure." Severus smiled, "She got her mothers personality."

"I wouldn't be so sure, from some of Harry's letters I would say she got your cold way with people. Unlike Isabelle who only got truly mad at someone for doing something to you. I didn't think Isabelle had a cruel bone in her until she started dating you. But of course what Sirius and James took as her being an evil bitch; I knew she was protecting her mate." Remus smiled, "Werewolves can be vicious to those who hurt what is theirs."

"It took me almost a year after finding out about the wereblood to realize that she was protecting me because I was hers." Severus unconiously leaned into Remus some.

"Professor," Sarah was beside the couple before they realized she had left the dance floor. "I do believe a dance was owed to me." She grabbed at his hand. "Come on."

Severus stood, like hell he was going to allow his daughter to lead him around the floor, he took her hand and started the Waltz. It had been a long time since Severus had danced with someone. His daughter quickly fell into step. "I'm impressed. I was hoping you knew more than the parading on the floor you did with Draco."

"Of course, sir. Uncle Wolfery taught me to dance years ago." They fell into a comfortable silence.

HP

Draco, Harry, and Ginny took a seat next to Remus. "Draco I think your more right by the day." Harry muttered to the blue-haired boy.

"Told ya."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny questioned.

"Think Snape could be Sarah's Da?" Harry asked her, Remus' sputtering and choking did not go unnoticed.

"I don't believe so. Severus isn't the marrying type." Remus said with a laugh.

"You've obviously never seen her glare. If there was a canidate for look-a-like to Snape it would be her." Ginny pointed out, "Then again who would want to bugger Snape?" Ginny shuddered, while Remus looked offended. "He isn't replusive." He defended.

"Yeah, but it takes more than one try to get someone pregnant." Ginny shot back, six older brothers did nothing for Ginny's manners or language. Most guys couldn't get pass her crude way of talking.

HP

Albus and Minerva watched the Father/Daughter dance with delight. It was good to see Severus so happy and relaxed; neithier could remember the last time the man had enjoyed himself.

"They make such a wonderful pair." Albus smiled, "Father and Daughter, great potion minds. I think sometimes that she is even kinder than Isabelle. Then I remember the language she uses, and the jokes she tells."

"I'm just glad to see someone break into his hard shell. Not even Remus can get him to smile like that."

HP

"Look at that filthy mudblood. She probably sleeps with both of them; two fucking traitors." Blaise muttered to Pansy and the other sixth year Slytherians.

"When everyone gets back from break we'll expose all three of them for what they are." Pansy grinned, "We'll show the school just how perverted their relationship runs. The traitor wont have a job and Malfoy will be too embarassed to continue his schooling." Her grin got wider.

"What if we get caught Pansy? Now that Draco and Mudblood are on the same side. I don't think you have what it takes to out smart both of them." Crabbe put in.

"Shut up." Pansy snapped, "It will be so fast none of them will know it was happening."

"Oh wise one how do you think you'll manage that?" Blaise wouldn't put up with the way Pansy thought she could now be the one to boss everyone around. Draco hadn't needed to demand anyones attention it was just given. "Mudblood and Malfoy will see you plotting something. Smoke comes out of your ears when you think too hard. And if you do another dirty trick like the potion the Headmaster will skin you a live. The entire class was questioned three times to make sure every story came out the exact same way. And not to mention that Sarah will most likely blast you with that magic she has."

"I'll just need a little evidence to show that there is something going on between Student and Teacher." Pansy smirked, she already had the most brilliant idea.

HP

Their dance was coming to an end, Severus had noticed that most of the Hall had stopped to watch them. He'd almost pulled away but couldn't face the hurt that would appear on his daughters face. The began to make their way back to the table with her friends.

"Sir, I have something for you." She said once they stopped. "Merry Christmas." She handed him a shruken box. "I wasn't sure how to get it to you so decided to give it to you now. Don't open it til tomorrow though." Sarah said in a rush.

"Attention." Dumbledore had stood, "As it is getting late, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Now off to your dorms, we'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Dumbledore's wans spurted out colorful streamers.

"Uncle Remus will you come back to Gryfindor tower for a little while?" Harry asked brightly.

As much as it hurt to turn down the boy he declined, "Not tonight Harry, but I will be down for breakfast in the morning." He hugged Harry tightly. "Go get some sleep." He kissed the boy on the top of his head.

"Okay, Remmy. G'night."

"Goodnight Professors." Draco said politely. Sarah on the other hand gave Severus an unexpected hug. "G'night sir." She ran off leaving her two friends confused and the Professors even more so.

HP

'Mudblood' is Hermione just so everyone knows

6.32am10-7-6


	21. Another Angsty Moment

Sorry it's been so long. Been watching a lot of movies. So my bro and I watched the 4th movie the other the night and man.. I wish I would have watched it sooner. I totally forgot that Harry cried all over Cedric's body.

I will apologize in advance this gotta a little more slashie than it was supposed to. Sorry.

HP

Severus and Remus retired to Severus' personal chambers. "Now that was a suprise." Remus said with a smile.

"Yes," Severus was very distracted, he enlargen the present Sarah had given him. It was a simple box shape wrapped in green and red wrapping; he openly smiled at the Syltherian and Gryfindor colours. A letter was attached to the box. He easily recognized Sarah's handwriting since he had studied almost her intire collection of lab books. In her neat scwarl, when she wanted to be neat, was Merry Christmas Professor Snape. He shook the box from side to side, but whatever was in it was packaged well.

Remus bursted into laughter, "Just open it if you're so curious."

"No, she told me to open tomorrow." Severus sat the present down. Knowing his curiousity would get the better of him.

"Well, at leat open the card." Severus picked the card back up, he opened the envelope carefully. Inside were two sheets of paper one was blank and the other a letter address to him. He put the blank sheet of paper down and read the other out loud.

Merry Christmas Professor

It took me a long time to decide what to give you for Christmas but then I finally got the perfect gift. But your gift isn't only whats in the box but whats on on the blank sheet of paper that came with this letter.

Remember a few weeks ago I showed you my invisible ink potion? Well on the other piece of paper I have written you a message. I know you think that sounds childish, but I've got my reasons.

When I told you about the ink I said a certain amount of pressure has to be applied to the paper. Can you remember how much? If you don't do it right the message will come out in that gibberish that I only know. But I told you how to decode it. Do you remember the code?

I hope you figure it out sir, Merry Christmas

Sarah

Severus stared at the letter for a moment. Of course he remembered how much pressure to apply, but it was so odd. "What could she have possible written that she only wants me to see if I can make the ink appear?"

"Maybe its something she feels you should only know if you can do it correctly." Remus picked up the blank piece of paper, "Fancy giving it a try?"

"No it is apart of the christmas present. Put it down, fool, I don't want to spend christmas morning decoding a letter." Severus took Remus' arm. "I can think of other things to do."

Remus grinned widely, "Lets, lets."

Draco and Harry finally caught up with Sarah in the tower. "What was that sister?"

Sarah laughed nervously, "I gave him the present."

"Oh man, I thought you weren't going to do that. I mean why?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I just wanted to."

"What present?" Draco asked, completely out of the loop.

"I wanted to give Professor Snape something special. So I gave him a picture of us that you took." Sarah explained, she didn't mention the letter. Hopefully that could wait awhile. "C'mon lets go to bed that way Christmas will come sooner." She pulled the boys towards the boys dorm. Draco and Sarah had been sleeping there all break. Harry was terrorifed his friends were going to get caught. Especially when they casted a silence charm every night.

"Goodnight Harry." Was heard before the whispered charm. He wasn't sure if they whispered it thinking he couldn't hear it or what.

Sarah was pulling a notebook onto her lap. "Alright so we've ruled out Slytherian and Hufflepuff, which I just don't get. What's so wrong with Hufflepuff?"

"What's so wrong with Slytherian?" Draco raised one eyebrow.

"Point taken." Sarah rested her back against the head board. "So what Ravenclaws do you think would best suit him?"

"Wells there is Mandy. She's a flyer so I'm sure they would have something to talk about." Sarah knew Harry had said that he did not want a relationship, but it didn't hurt to meddle. "But I think she a bit too immature for him. She didn't witness nearly as much of the war as some of of us. I don't think they would get along on points like that."

"I think Harry might actually like that. God knows that the last thing he wants is to have someone to chat with about the war." Sarah interjected.

"Why don't we talk about the war?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've never brought it up because I don't know much about it outside what you can learn in the books."

"And I've never brought it up because the last thing you want to hear from someone is that they 'understand'. If you weren't apart of it you wouldn't understand." Draco clarifed.

"Sometimes I wander what happen to you." Sarah said softly.

"It's not something I can nor want to talk about." Draco said strongly. "Lots of bad things happen. I saw things that I wish I could forget."

"Okay, I get that." Sarah smiled softly. "What about Padma?"

"I think she might have something with Lavender.. Or is that just a Slytherian rumor? So hard to keep the gossip and the straight talk seperate." Draco grinned maliciously. "Do you think maybe Harry caters to the same team? I mean we could be going at this all wrong."

Sarah bursted into laughter. "I don't know. Wouldn't that be something." She threw the notebook to the side. "Matchmaking is so hard. Maybe we should just let it be. I'm sure Harry will find someone."

Draco agreed completely, he changed spots from the bottom of the bed to the top. Sarah relaxed into his arms, "You know, sometimes talking about something makes it easier to deal with. And who do you have to fear? It's just you an' me in this little closed off space. Alone and away from everyone. And," Sarah turned in Draco's arms so she could look at his face. She laid half on top of him, her chin resting on his chest. "I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you Dracs. Your mine." Her eyes flashing gold in the little bit of light did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"I don't want you to think about me like that." Draco snapped. "I am not a possession you can own."

Sarah was taken aback, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to own you Draco. I mean, your mine as in like a mate. There is no ownership." Sarah sat up some, resting on her elbows.

"Whats that mean?"

"If someone picks on you I will hurt them. If someone talks to you badly I will hurt them. It means that if I see someone hurting you I will hurt them." Sarah paused, she could feel Draco tensing up, "I love you Draco."

"I would do the same." Draco said quietly, "Sometimes I want to curse Pansy for what shes done to you."

"I don't care about Pansy anymore. Shes a waste of time." Sarah turned back around, resting more of herself within Draco's arms. "Please talk to me." She whispered nearly silent.

Draco thought for a long time, "Last Christmas I saw something that I wish had been obliviated from my mind, but my father," Draco hissed the word. "refused. He said, 'All Malfoy's must be strong. Malfoy's are not weak. Are /you/ weak Draco?'" Draco stopped for a moment, Sarah thought about stopping him but he continued. "I've known since before I came to Hogwarts that my parents were DeathEaters. It was common knowledge, Father was always telling me that I needed to be careful. That nobody outside my house could know. That it was a secert; when I was young I always wondered why something so glamous had to be kept secert. Of course when I came to Hogwarts I found out why. Being a DeathEater wasn't glamous it was hideous.

Last Christmas I knew my parents were keeping some muggles hostage. Using them for experiments and things. I think some of the potions were things Snape made when he was still a loyal DeathEater." This caused Sarah's mind pause. No one had ever mentioned that to her. Suddenly she wanted to know why. "A few nights after Christmas my father invited me down to watch what they did. I don't know why I agreed; some sick part of me needed to see what happen down in the basement. Sarah," His voice was becoming small and scared, "It wasn't muggles that were down there. It was witches and wizards, I recognized some of them as parents of the kids we go to school with. One of them, he was barely alive saw me. He called out to me, begged me to tell his godson that he was going to a better place." Draco sobbed.

"When I got back to school I told Snape about what I knew. He promised me that it would end soon, and it did. But half the people down there didn't make it. The one who called out to me... He ended up being Harry's Godfather." Draco stopped, the holding had changed from Draco's arms being around Sarah to the other way around. She held him close silently damning the man who had put so many children threw this hell. Wishing she could get her claws on Lucius Malfoy, too.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry." She rocked him back and forth.

"I've never told Harry what his godfather said. I'm afarid he'll kill me or something. Black was the last of his family. Lupin isn't really his uncle, I think it just soothes Harry to call him that."

"Maybe you should tell him, for a christmas present. I'm sorry I made you relive that." Sarah kissed the top of his head.

Draco sighed, "It does make me feel better. I never told Snape that I saw them. Just that I knew they were there. It doesn't feel as heavy now knowing that someone else knows."

"Well all the same it's Christmas and I didn't mean to make you cry." Sarah settled them down, her blood was cooling from the rage it had been in.

"Doesn't matter." Draco slid impossible closer to Sarah, "I didn't say it, but I love you too. It's kind of scary to think about."

"Yeah, I've always tried to stay away from people so it wouldn't happen. Keep people at a arms distantace."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I could ever leave the Den. And to ask who ever I wish to mate with for life to live in seclusion seems harsh." Sarah explaines.

"I would live there with you. Forever. I don't want to stay in England after next year. There is so many things that remind me of horrible memories. I want to leave them behind. I already have a hefty inhertance. I'm sure Malfoy Manor wouldn't make much on the market. Unless some sick fuck wants it. Some of the walls in the lower chambers are stained in blood. I think my parents did it on purpose, sick isn't?"

"Lets not talk about it anymore. This summer you will come home with me and meet the pack. Will go from there with everything." Sarah whispered the light away. "G'night Dracs."

"Night luv."

HP

4.33am10.17.06


	22. And the moment of Truth!

I'm really fucking sorry. I just haven't had any go with this lately and I don't want to disappoint... but I'm trying really I am!

HP

Christmas morning started with two bodies throwing themselves on to Harry's bed. "Harry!" They shouted loudly. "Haaarrry Merrryy Chrissstmas!" Sarah shook the boy until his eyes slowly opened.

"What? Oh Merlin guys it's only eight." Harry tried to roll over but Draco was on his other side ready to torment him. "C'mon Harry Sarah wont open any presents til you wake up."

"Okay, okay. Geesh." Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, they seemed a bit red. Sarah hoped Harry hadn't been crying the night before. "Sarah aren't you going to have to go to the girl dorms and get your presents?"

"No, I think the house elves knew I was here. My presents are stacked neatly next to Dracs." Sarah grinned, "Think they'll tell the Headmaster?"

"Lets hope not. I don't think he would like the idea of having me sleep up here. And I'm sure you would get in a lot of trouble." Draco poked Sarah in the chest.

"Come on! Lets open presents." Sarah bounced on the bed; she stood up and sat at the end of the bed Draco and her had shared. She picked up her first present, not suprised it was from Uncle Wolfery. She ripped the paper off, inside was a new potions set complete with everything she would need for Advanced Potions next year. She had told her uncle how the Prof asked her to help him in the class.

"Wow, thats neat. Think Snape will let you use it before break ends. Test out different things?" Harry had moved his presents to the same bed as Sarah and Draco. He had recieved another sweater from Mrs Weasley, and a book from Hermione and Ron about the new season of Quidditch.

Sarah sadly noticed that Draco's present were far less than the theirs. It seemed he had only recieved things from her, Harry, Hermione, Ron (at Hermione's demands most likely) and, an unindenified present. Draco set the present from Sarah aside, "I want to save the best for last." He grinned at her. He opened Harry's present first. It seemed like a simple muggle journal, there was a note attached. "'I found that writting things down were easier. Sometimes you can't talk about everything.' Thank you, Harry." Draco had never called Harry by his first name to his face before, it made Harry smile.

Sarah grinned at her two best friends, glad that some rifts could be fixed. She picked up another present, this one was from Hermione and Ron. Knowing Hermione it was a book on advanced potions. Sarah was sure she shouldn't have had this book in school and she thanked Ron's lack of following the rules and Hermione's cunning to get the book into the building. She looked up to find Harry and Draco looking at a piece of paper in fasination. "What is it?"

"Draco is an Animagi!" Harry said with awe, "What can you turn into?"

"Umm, it's kind of embarassing." Draco looked away, he mummbled something that only Sarah heard. "Wolf."

"A what?" Harry leaned in closer.

"A wolf, well a cub to be more exact." Draco shut his eyes and concentrated and suddenly with a pop there was small little wolfcub where he had been sitting.

"Omigod!" Sarah scoped him up in her arms and rocked him back an forth. "You are by far the cu... Oww. Fucker." Draco had nipped at Sarah's arm. To both boys suprise she leaned down and nipped him right back.

Draco popped back into his form, "The hell! He rubbed his shoulder where Sarah had bit him.

"Draco I grew up with wolves. If a pup bites you bite back. It's the only way to establish dominance. Kind of got lost in instinct. Sorry. So what was the present?"

"Instinct," Draco grummbled before answering. "A letter from Professor Snape saying he would give me a recommadation to the regisitry. And that Professor McGonagall would give me one too. She helped me learn it.. It came in handy at the end of the war. When things were bad for me." He finished quietly.

Sarah not about to let the spirit be ruined, "Thats awesome. It must be hard to get registered."

"Yeah because it's a danagerous feat. Not many people can do it." Harry answered.

"Cool." She smiled proudly at Draco. "That will help when you come home this summer with me."

The present opening went smoothly after that. Sarah recieved a book of poems, wizard and muggle, to sisters from brothers. Rare tears gathered in her eyes when she saw it. "Thanks," She whispered giving the boy a hug. Draco's present brought a smile to her face. Set inside a box on soft cotton was a necklace of a dragon. Draco pulled his own necklace out of hiding, his was of a wolf. Draco help her put it on with a soft kiss to her neck.

Draco was estactic to find a book on stunt flying inside the wrapping from Hermione and Ron. He had expressed to them one night when they stayed up late in the common rooms that he was thinking of prusuing it. He picked up Sarah's present and carefully opened it to her dismay. She wanted him to see it. He pulled out the several sheets of paper that concealed it. He gasped when he finally found the gift.

The statue was small, but the detail was enormous. Nethier Dragon nor Werewolf was showing submission. The werewolf had both front paws feircely clasped in the dragons shoulders in an attempt to pull him down. The dragon had his mouth secured around the werewolfs shoulder keeping him upright. They growled and hissed at each other, struggling to defeat the other.

"If we fight who ever is winning will be shown threw the figures. If it is me the werewolf will concure the dragon and if it is you the dragon will pull the werewolf down. The lady gave me a bit of a look when I told her I wanted it enchanted so that whomever was dominant would show his or her dominance by engaging in a game of kiss-me-breathless. She said that innerspecies relationships such as that did not exsist. I told her according to a lot of people these animals didn't exsist. She did it anyways." Sarah smiled at her mate.

"Your a sick person you know that?" Draco laughed, "I wish I could have seen her face."

"Oh it was priceless." Sarah handed him a picture, "Have to love that werido boy Creevy." The witch looked horrorifed at the suggestion, or at having her picture taken was a mystery. "When we don't fight or are in perfect harmony they will be equal in their fight. I thought it well suited us. There are other enchantments too. I think if one is hurt the other will protect them, fighting away whatever is hurting the other."

Harry opened his present from Sarah, it was a photo album of pictures from the year. In the beginning it was a lot of pictures of the four friends, then some of just the two of them sitting in the common room sharing chairs, and in the dining hall studying for classes. Then the pictures morph with Draco joining them, looking bored and out of place. "I had Creevy develope them regular so the actually moment got caught. I don't like wizard photos that much."

"Thank you Sarah, this will go with the one of my parents. Thank you." He hugged her tight. He was sitting back when he noticed a small package still on the bed, "Whats this?" He held it up.

"I think its a shurken present. Here," Draco took it and enlargened it, he miss judged its size and was caught under a huge gift. "Urgg!"

"Woa," Sarah lifted the present with ease. "Hey, its to me." It was wrapped in black paper with silver and red trimmings. "I wonder.."

"No! Wait." Draco and Harry both shouted. "You don't know who it is from. It could be a trap."

Sarah looked at them, "Umm, I don't sense anything wrong."

"Still, maybe we should take it the Headmaster."

"No!" Sarah didn't know why, but she felt something important was in this gift. "I.. Let me open it." She clutched the large gift her chest. "Something special's inside."

The boys looked at each other with unease. "Okay, but if something bad happens..." Harry trailed off.

"Don't worry." She she pulled the ribbons off the present before attacking the paper. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "This is the book from Professor Snape's room. The one that my mother had a copy of." She held the book close, "I can't believe he would give it to me. I mean it's so rare. Only two copies left in the world." She sat the book down on the bed and opened the cover. She gasped when saw the writting.

"What is it?" Harry and Draco leaned over to see what she had. "'My dear boy, may you future be as bright as your bride. - AD' Is that from the headmaster?" Draco asked looking up at Sarah.

Without a word she turned the page and to the suprise and dismay of the boys tears streamed down her face. "'Dearie-Me Husband we have a world of things to do - your darling wife Isabelle' My mother." She said in a whisper. "My mother wrote in this book."

"Your mother wrote in a book Snape had? To her husban... Oh." Harry trailed off, "Wow."

Sarah jumped up. "I have to talk to him." She pulled on the first thing her fingers touched, which happen to be Draco's robes and hurried out of the dorms without even her shoes.

HP

Severus woke up to soft kisses on his cheeks, "It's too early wolf." He pushed his mate away.

"Don't you want to open presents before your Daughter comes knocking down your door." Remus said with a smile. "You know they'll wake up early. It is Christmas."

Severus groaned, such an implusive thing for him to do. "Why did I send her that?"

"Because you love her and want her to know who you are." Remus answered simply, "Now I'm dying to know what she gave you. Come on." Remus dragged the dark haired man to the living room. "Here," He handed him the wrapped gift.

"Your more anxious than me." Severus took the gift to Remus' pain he slit the tape carefully. Severus was amused that his daughter would go through the trouble to get muggle tape. He carefully folded the paper and laid it to the side.

"What are you doing?" Remus watched his mate with amusment.

"This is the first Christmas present I have ever gotten from my daughter. I plan to keep and treasure ever bit of it." Severus explained. He admired the box that she had wrapped. It pictured a cauldron that had steam rising from it.

"Please open it." Remus was twisting in his seat.

Severus grinned wickedly, "One moment," He opened the box, what was inside made him pause. Everything about the picture was beautiful, the frame was a deep green with swirls of black and purple around it. He was starting to think purple and black were Sarah's favourite colours. The picture inside took his breath away. He remembered Draco taking the picture and at the time he had been madder than hell at being caught on film. It was of him and Sarah standing over a cauldron, but it was the look on their faces that was priceless. Sarah had her head tilted looking at Severus with a mixture of respect and awe. Severus also was looking at his young daughter; captured in the picture was his love for her.

"Severus." Remus breathed, "It's so beautiful."

Severus went for the parchment that had been lying in wait. "She said that you have to apply just alittle bit of pressure to the first sentence then the entire message will be revealed." Severus concentrated on the paper, he gently placed one finger at the top of the page. "I kept messing up when she was showing it to me. You have to keep your finger on the page the entire time." Moved his finger slowly across the page, keeping the same pressure and not allowing it to come off the parchment. Words began to appear slowly,

If you are reading this clearly then you obviously got it right. After all the trys you did that night in class I have to say I'm suprised.

I said I had my reasoning for doing this and I do. Honestly what I'm going to write is sort of embarassing. When I saw that picture I knew that if I never find out who my real father is it wouldn't matter.

You see Professor I found that in you. Yeah I'm sure that sounds kind of werid, but I did. Nobody has ever taken the time with me like you have. I know I've pissed a lot of my pack off before, Aunt had a saying for me 'Hell on feet' I used to drive some of them mad.

But you sir have never once gotten fustrated with me. Sure you've been angry, but you didn't just give up on me and say I was a loss cause. You didn't let Dumbledore and McGonagall take my apprentice away; even though that was probably what I deserved.

I wanted you to know that I think of you as apart of my pack. I know everyone in school thinks I lead the pack, but I follow you. I don't think I would have tried so quickly to become friends or even more with Draco if you hadn't spoken to me the night before the first match. You apporved of him, so I felt there must have been something there to give a chance to. You've long since been my confidonte in things, I did't even tell Harry the full effect of what Pansy did to me on the feild that first match.

Sir I wanted you to know that as far as I'm concerned to me your a Father. Merry Christmas.

Severus wiped his eyes, unable to hold in his emotion. "I can't believe she wrote that." He whispered, Remus gathered him in his arms as feirce knocking started at the door.

"I think your daughter has opened your present." Remus went to open the door, standing on the other side was Sarah; she had hastly buttoned her robes. He smiled when he noticed the Slytherian crest on the breast. "He's right over there." Remus pushed her into the room and shut the door quietly behind himself.

He smiled and headed towards the Gryfindor tower, half way up the stairs he encountered Harry and Draco, just as hastly dressed. Remus laughed out loud when he saw Draco in Sarah's robes. "Mister Malfoy maybe you would like to go to your own rooms and get another robe. It seems Miss Fayal has taken yours."

Draco blushed, "Actually most of my stuff is in the Gryfindor dorms. I just wasn't paying attention when I got dressed."

"Well then why don't we head back there and when their done I'm sure they will seek us out." Remus put his hands on their shoulders and guided them back towards the tower.

HP

love you!!!!!!

3.42am10.30.06


	23. Heartfelt reunion

Okay, so I said I was working on it and I lied I wasn't. I just hit a big road block, sorry.

HP

"You were right." Harry finally broke the silence, "About them."

"I just thought it was possible, I mean I didn't ever really think it was probable." Draco slipped Sarah's robe off in exchange for his own. "Sorry I didn't get you a christmas present." Draco had his back to Harry.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting anything from you." Harry managed to make it sound not so unpleasant.

Draco stood there trying to work up the nerve to tell him about his Godfather. When Sarah had said he should tell him he had blown it off, not wanting to think about what that would do. Now though in the light of everything that had happen; maybe the truth was the best thing. Keeping things to bottled up seemed to hurt more people than help.

"What made you think it was possible?" Harry sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well, theres a story all DeathEater's tell their children. It's to scare you into loyality. It's about a man who had a beautiful wife and was about to have a daughter. Now the man and wife were loyal DeathEaters never had there ever been a reason to doubt that. Until one day when the wife was almost about to have the child she decided to denounce Voldermort. Very plublically. Of course Voldermort killed her, baby and all, and left the man with no one securing his loyality. If the man had tried to flee then he would have been left with no one. The whole point of the story is to show that the only family you have are DeathEaters and Voldermort will do anything to a traitor. Even kill an expecting mother." Draco had always hated the story and he had despised it when he found out that it was Snape that had lost everything.

"Whats that got to do with Snape?"

"Snape was the man in the story." Draco said simply.

"Voldermort killed Snape's wife and daughter." Harry said quietly. "No wonder he went to Dumbledore."

"Do you know why I went to Dumbledore?" Draco asked so softly he was sure Harry would miss it.

"Not all the details, but Remus said it was because you found out that DeathEaters did more than just torture Muggles." There was no way to dein that Harry's voice had become tight and forced.

"Until last night when I told Sarah; I've never told anyone that I /saw/ what they did to the witches and wizards in our dungeons." Draco paused, "Your Godfather spoke to me the night I went down there."

Harry tensed, nobody spoke about Sirius that often. When he was mentioned most would shut up and look to Harry wondering if he would explode. "What did he say?"

"He asked me to tell you he was going to a better place." Draco rushed out, "I'm sorry for what my parents did. Maybe if I had been braver or not so blind then things would have been different."

"Draco if there is one thing we've all learned from the war: its that no matter what you think you could have done, what matters is what you did. I'm sure a lot of kids could have exposed their parents and things would have been different. Nobody can fault you for believing what you were taught." Harry knew most thought he had lost mind, but that did not mean he had not grown up in the year since the Defeat. "You should never feel that you have to apologize for what your parents did."

"When I was a kid before I came to Hogwarts I thought being a DeathEater was a glamous thing. I didn't find out until I got my Hogwarts letter that I was to never mention anything about the things I knew. Then I always wondered if being a DeathEater was the right thing then why did we have to live in fear." Draco laughed bitterly. "Child ignorance is such a wonderful thing."

"Do you remember how when I first got to Hogwarts everyone thought it was strange that I the boy who lost everything to Voldermort was the only one to say his true name. Your taught what you were taught. Just as I never learned to fear Voldermort, you never learned what Voldermort truly was."

"They say you've went a bit insane since the war Potter, but I believe you may have the most sense out of all of us." Harry looked at Draco to find him smiling at him.

"They say I've went insane?" Harry asked with mocking disbelief. "I can't imagine what would make them think that." Harry too smiled.

"Boys?" Remus' voice echoed up the hall, "We've been summoned to the Headmaster's office."

The boys looked at each other, what could the Headmaster want on Christmas Day?

HP

Sarah stared at the man infront of her she had been so sure what she would do as she ran to the dungeons. Now standing infront of the man who very well was probably her Father she was uncertain. Severus too was in dismay, he knew his eyes were red from his recent bout of crying. Suddenly he found himself with his arms full of Sarah. At the same moment she was not sure what possessed her to move, but now with her arms tightly wrapped around Severus she couldn't let go.

Severus could feel the girls shoulders shaking with tears, with no where else to sit he sat down on the stone table infront of his couch. His arms still tightly wrapped around hers; Sarah buried her head in his shoulder. He lifted one hand and gently stroked her hair, whispering what he hoped were soothing sounds. He wondered when her stubborn anger would rear its ugly head, because unfortunately for them she was his daughter.

It took longer than Severus had suspected, but suddenly she was standing over him not allowing him to stand. Angry blues eyes bore into his own. "Why?" The word was whispered, but could have been yelled with all the harshness it held. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back for me? Why did it take you /four/ months to tell me?" He saw her eyes flash with gold, just like her mothers when ever she was angry. He had only been on the recieving end of the anger a few times. He had forgotten how strong it was.

"To most of the world you are dead and forgotten." Sarah was his daughter and there was no reason she needed a buttered version of the story. She was Snape enough to hear it like he would. He knew the moment she lost the anger, the gold in her eyes dimmed. "You should sit down," Severus stood and guided his daughter to the couch sitting her down. He sat next to her, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"Why?" It seemed for all the vocabulary Sarah knew she could only utter one word.

"When Isabelle and I found out what our potions were being used on we wanted out of the Dark." Severus paused, "In a way we knew what we created wasn't being used for what we intended, but never did we think the potions were being altered to kill. Then we found out she was pregnant with you. And we knew we had to get out. We went to the only man that could help us. Albus Dumbledore." Sarah found a new respect for the crazy old man.

"We hid the pregnancy from Voldermort until Isabelle was six months pregnant. I never understood why your mother wanted it that way. I didn't understand until years after her death. Your mother never told me her plans, it was her way to insure my safety. When she denounced Voldermort she had already given birth to you. Actually you were about six months old." Severus stopped talking, it was so much to say to her. "He killed her, instantly. Used her as an example of what would happen if someone turned against him. Said that even a mother wasn't safe from disloyality."

"Why did my mother do that? She knew she would be killed." Sarah interrupted Severus.

"No body could understand why your mother was in Slytherian. Ask Remus one day and he'll tell you all about how sweet your mother was. Now some say that the Slytherian motto is 'by any means nesseary.' And that is exactly what Isabelle did. She wanted to insure your safety and if Voldermort thought you were dead then there was no reason for him to seek you out and kill you too. And he would have, just for the fun of it. I found a letter your mother wrote to me and she said she was the small price to pay for your safety."

"What about yours. She thought about what would happen to you didn't she?" Sarah bursted out

Severus actullay smiled at that, "Your mother knew I could hold my own. I was in Slytherian too. That and I wasn't present when she did what she did. I was with Albus and she had made me swear that I would stay with Albus until she contacted me. Then and there I should have known she was going to do something stupid. It took me some time but I finally figured out why you were placed in Gryfindor. Your mother had unbelieveable courage, but her Slytherian ways outweighed it. In you it did not."

"Funny the Sorting Hat said it wanted to place me in Hufflepuff, but it felt that would be too mean. It decided on Gryfindor because that was where it had wanted to place my mother, but she was too calculating and munipulative to go there." Sarah smirked, "I see now why it said 'the shock would be too great. We can't lose a teacher now.'"

Severus looked appaled that the Hat would think of placing his Daughter in Hufflepuff. "Thank Merlin it didn't." He muttered.

"Sir..Dad." Sarah let the word roll out like she had to see if it was even right on her tongue, then she smiled, "Dad." This time it was much more forceful. "I like the sound of that. My mother's dead, I can deal with that. I knew that. What I want to know is why you left me."

Severus was taken when Sarah had said 'Dad' his heart had stopped along with his breathing. Suddenly he remembered to take in air with her question. "It was original Alana's idea that you come to America. As you know the Den in America is warded beyond any comprension. Possible better warded than Hogwarts itself. Her along with Albus felt that in America with the wolves you would be safe until the fall of Voldermort. Then after Potter defeated Voldermort when you were two... I just couldn't take you from there. I was terrorifed that I would be a horrible father. And the fact that I was DeathEater, and you were supposed to be dead." Severus paused to see if his daughter had anything to say, she did not so he reluctantly continued. "Then when you walked in my classroom at the beginning of the year I was as shocked to see you as I was angry that Albus didn't tell me. I did not know you were coming. As far as I knew you wouldn't know who I was until you turned twenty-five."

"What about last year? There wasn't anyone left to fear. After Voldermort was killed did it matter that I wasn't really a dead person?" Sarah asked the question Severus had been asking himself.

"I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I never realized that your urning for a father was so strong. Alana never made it that clear in her letters. She never once said you wanted to know who your parents were. It wasn't until you were here and I heard you talk about it all the time." He stopped, he grabbed one of her hands in his own. "If I had known, I would have come for you."

"Four months? All that time we spent together."

Severus was seeing more and more of Isabelle in the girl. "I was scared, I thought you would hate me. I'm just the geasy potions teacher. The ever hated teacher. Kids fear and despise me before they even come to Hogwarts." Severus spit the words out.

Sarah smiled, "Seems without even trying I became the hated potions apprentice."

Severus allowed himself to laugh, "Yes without even knowing that I was your father you became like me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Dad. Y'know when I wrote that letter I was totally ready to accept that I wouldn't find out who my father was. And for the first time in a long time I was okay with that. Since you were so close to being Dad." Sarah jumped forward and warped her arms around Severus. "Thank you so much. You've given me the best Christmas ever."

"This has been one of my brightest Christmas to... Sarah." He kissed the top of her head, amazed at the warm feeling flowing through him.

There was a knock on the door, startled the pair pulled away, "Who.." Severus went to the door, "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas Severus." Dumbledore stood there with a smile, "If you two would be so kind as to join me in my office. There is something that must be done." He bid them a farewell and was gone.

"What is that about?" Sarah stood, "What must be done?"

Severus only smiled, "Come on, oh and Daughter," He thrilled at calling Sarah that. "Where did you get your robes?"

Sarah looked down only now realizing that the robes she wore were slightly too big, she turned red. "I wasn't much paying attention this morning." In the same breath, "What was Remus doing in your rooms so early?"

"Point taken." Severus did not question the robes any more. Instead he took her by the arm and lead her out of the room.

HP

2.07am11.16.06


	24. Renaming

I know that it has been a very long time for this story, life does that doesn't it? Get in the way. Anyways for new and old I hope you enjoy this and it is almost finished... promise.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to me, I am simply borrowing them for some time. They belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Dumbledore sat in his office with seven tea cups ready, his own already in his hand. "Ah, Alabastar, Terrian it is wonderful you could join us in such short notice." Albus had allowed the Floo from the Den to his office to be directly connected for this occasion.

"Thank you for inviting us, but what is the occasion." Alabastar eyed the three other occupants of the room. He had recognized and said hello to Harry. Draco had given him a polite nod. The other man in the room smelled of Severus and could only be identifed as the mate he had taken.

"This is Remus Lupin," Dumble answered the unspoken question. "And I'm sure you remember Harry and Draco. He was the boy with the colourful hair your last visit. Though now he still has colourful hair."

"Lil'cub did a wonderful job as always." He addressed the boy, he too smelled of Sarah. He wanted to be mad, knowing his niece was sleeping with the young boy. Even if it /was/ only sleeping.

The office door opened and Alabastar immediately recognized his niece's scent. "Uncle! Terrian! Merry Christmas! why are you here?" Sarah looked at the room full of people.

"Why doesn't everyone take a cup of tea and a seat." Some how by magic suddenly there were seven chairs available for all the guests. Sarah instinctively took a seat with her dad on one side and Draco on the other. The tea cups made their way into each hand, a hint of honey flowing out of them. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why your here on Christmas." Dumbledore took a dramatic pause. Much to the annoyance of most of the room. "It seems that an Adoption Charm has had one of its stipulations met. Now before I remove the Charm I want you to know Miss Fayal that it in no way alters your appearance or personality. Just your middle and last name. With that.."

"Sir, what were the stipulations?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Well with most Adoption Charms the only way it can be removed is on the birthdate that is choosen. In your case your twenty-fifth birthday was choosen. That was your Aunt's only request. But this Charm had two others placed on it by the witness and father." Dumbledore paused to look at Severus and Alabastar. "The witness, Alabastar, put upon the charm that it could be removed in the event that the father revealed to his daughter his true identity. Since this charm was never meant to be permenant." At this Severus got a sharp glare from the Headmaster. "The other was that in the event of the Fathers death the charm would be removed. Severus felt that in the event of his death you would no longer be in danager."

"Thats fucking selfish Dad!" Sarah glared at her father with a glare that was most likely patent by him. "Let me find out after you die?"

"I felt that if I was dead then you would no longer be any amusement for Voldermort." Severus answered shortly. He was receiving numerous glares from the occupants of the room. The most stinging from that of his mate.

"Still selfish." Sarah mumbled.

Dumbledore cleared his thoart to return eveyones attention to him, "Now if I may percede. Since it has been revealed who your true father is Sarah your true name also will be restored to you." Dumbledore again took a pause, enjoying watching Harry, Draco, and Remus squirm in their chairs. "Sarah Fayal your name from this day forward will be as it should have always been.... Sarah Belle Snape." Dumbledore smiled when the young girl jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Now why don't all of you join me in the Great Hall for a late breakfast since it seems we have missed the first." Dumbledore stood gesturing the people out of his office.

H...P

The eight made it to the Great Hall without any interuption from the other occupants in the school. Sarah had knocked Terrian into a wall when he commented on her baggie Slytherian robes, but she was feeling too content to change out of them now. The younger generation had taken a seat at the Gryfindor table while the older sat a few seats down from them.

"I don' see why yer so mad Lil'cub. I mean its not ev'ryday you find out who yer father is and he finds out you've been sharing a bed with yer boyfriend." Terrian teased, he had opted to sit with the students.

"Well, you didn't have to point it out in front of the Headmaster." Sarah piled her plate high with bacon and eggs.

"Ye're such a wolf in the morning." Terrian laughed, "I've gots somethin' for ya. Wolf wouldn' let me send it ta ya. Said it would be ta distractin'." He handed her a small wrapped gift. "Now I already downloaded all yer favourite songs. If'n you want more jus' send it back ta me."

"Thank you! God, I was missin' music." Sarah ripped the package open.

"What is it?" The wizard boys stared at the thin white object.

"It's an iPOD." Sarah explained, "A muggle invention that puts 'a thousand songs in your pocket.' Their awesome. They've been out fer about a year and a half now. You can download songs ont'em."

"I magick'd it so the earphones will multiply the sound. If'n you can get yer Pa to agree, I know how much you like yer music when ye're workin'." Terrian grinned at her, suddenly Terrian growled low in his thoart. Sarah whipped her head around in time to see blonde hair disappear out the door. "Who was that chick?"

"Pansy," Harry clarifed he was on the same side as Terrian.

"I's don' like her." He said in a low growl.

"Well join the club. Who do ya think blew up my cauldron?" Sarah scowled.

"You know, now that we know for sure that Snape is your father; you make a lot of the same faces." Draco smiled at Sarah, "Your much more prettier than Snape though."

"Why thank you Dracs." Sarah pecked the boy on the cheek. "Why'd ya mean 'know for sure?'"

"Harry and I've thought about the possibilties." Draco explained.

"It's better than his first idea that you an' him were having an affair." Harry chimed in, a devious grin on his face.

"Shut it Potter." Draco snapped at the raven haired boy. "It was only a thought nothing more." Draco's cheeks turned a bright red.

"We've been invited to stay the day Sarah." Alabastar placed a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Would you like to go to Gryfindor tower and spend the rest of Christmas relaxing?"

Sarah looked at Severus who was suspiously keeping his gaze fixed away from hers. "What about you dad?" She grinned when his head whipped in her direction.

"I do not believe my presense in Gryfindor tower would be welcomed." He answered with a bored tone, her grin only grew. "You all are more than welcomed to come to my chambers though. I am sure there is something there to amuse you." The sixth year boys looked stunned to hear their potions professor offer his chambers to the lot. Remus and Dumbledore just grinned behind their hands.

"That sounds wonderful!" Sarah grabbed her father's arm and started to walk away. Suddenly she pulled away, "Oh how absolutely wicked it will be when classes start up."

"What do you mean?" Draco and Harry joined her next to their teacher.

"When the first teacher refers to me as Miss Snape instead of Fayal." She grinned wider, "Oh I do believe double potions is the first class of the new term."

Severus groaned, "Please lets not turn my classroom into a circus."

"I'll try father." Sarah said with mock seriousness, you could absolutely not wipe the smile off her face. "The look on Parkinson's face. We'll need to borrow Creavy's camera."

Severus threw his arms in the air muttering "Bloody circus, beginning of the year." He stalked off to be joined with Remus and Alabastar. Dumbledore had disappeared to allow the family their own time.

"You're going to drive him mad." Harry said with laughter. "Oh the sight.. The only person that can walk over Snape is my best friend. No more detention!" Harry shouted the last part.

"Potter I will give you detention as soon as the holidays are over." Snape drawled without looking back at the students.

Harry just stuck out his tongue. "Severs you right!" Sarah laughed she batted him on the back of the head. "This has been the most amazing Christmas for me." She pulled Draco close, her arm snaking it's way around his waist. "Most amazing."

HP

Thank you for your patience.


	25. Christmas Night

Thank you to those who have read this!

Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JK Rowling, thank you.

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Severus looked at the people spread across his living room. If anyone had told him that he would have Potter in his personal chambers he would have laughed then reported them to St. Mungus, but there he was sharing the couch with Sarah and Draco. Draco was another student he did not think would be in his chambers. Sarah was talking excitedly with her uncle and pack member on how successful her classes were going now that Hermione had taught her all most all she needed to know.

"Help me make tea?" Remus appeared at his side, smiling softly.

Severus nodded his head and followed his mate towards his kitchen, yes he had one. He found that making food could be more enjoyable then eating what the house elves prepared.

"Severus you can join them, their not going to shun you now." Remus said seriously, it was funny how the man could have laughter in his eyes all the time, but when he was serious his entire body showed it.

"I know this." Severus could not keep the snap out of his voice. "Sarah does not get the chance very often to see her family. I can allow her today with them."

"Well, as long as you know." Remus turned to the tea pot. "So you thought that upon your death Sarah should find out who you are?"

Severus aburtly went stiff, "It was a volatile time; I could have been exposed at any minute." He defended himself. "I did not want her to go her entire life not knowing who she was."

"If she hadn't come to Hogwarts wouldn't you have done just that?" Remus questioned.

"She would have found out when she turned twenty-five." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah an' by that time I wouldn't have wanted to know you." Sarah stood in the door way, she smiled. "Uncle Wolfery tells me he sent ya sumthin' an' I want ta see it." She grabbed his hand, "C'mon."

"What have I told you about that accent." He allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"That you absolutely despise it." Sarah laughed, "How did ya stand mom then? She had ta have had a worst accent then me. I mean I'm tryin' not to have one."

"It was certainly horrible. Her accent was stronger than that of Terrian's. Simply ghastly, but her voice was lovely." Severus sat in his favourite chair, suprise over took him when his daughter took the arm of the chair as her seat. He picked up the photoalbum Dumbledore had given him. "This has pictures of your mother and myself from our school days and onward." He opened the book to see the wedding picture once again. "Our wedding day." He noticed that Draco and Harry moved closer to be able to see the pictures. He found that he did not mind as much as he should have.

"Dearie-me!" Severus looked at his daughter seeing her mother more than ever with those words. "Mom was beautiful. You must have fought guys off with hexs to keep'em away."

"No not really. Your mother appoarched me in our fourth year. Well, lets say she said we were dating and that was it." Severus smiled, "Actually your mother made it very clear that I was spoken for."

"Sounds like a wolf." Sarah grinned at her boyfriend, she had made it clear in the first days of their relationship that Draco was very much off the market and anyone still seeking would endure her wrath. Sarah flipped the page to the next set of pictures.

The next two pictures were of Severus and Isabelle in Hogwarts sitting at the Slytherian dining table. They were surrounded by other Slytherians, one platium blonde caught Draco's eye. "Is that my father?"

"Yes, Lucius was very friendly with Isabelle and myself." Severus did not want to have this conversation now.

"Why.. wasn't he a seventh year when you were a fourth year?" Draco just had to question.

"He was interested in our skills. It was a known fact that Isabelle and myself were good at potions." Severus answered shortly, saved by Remus, "Good? You're not giving enough credit. Those two became lab partners once they started dating. They blew up more cauldrons then Neville ever did."

Harry and Draco looked shocked, "Really sir?" Harry asked.

"Not because we were incompentant like Longbottom was." Everyone noted the 'was.' "We just enjoyed experimenting entirely too much. Thats why Professor Tilke started to tutor us privately. Unknown to us at the time he too was a Voldemort supporter." Severus seemed lost for a moment in memory; he aburtly turned the page to show the next picture.

It was of the couple in the woods. "Ah, this is at the Den. Many days were enjoyed there. Your mother had the most beautiful garden full of herbs and plants." They preceded through the pictures, laughing at most. Harry and Draco saw a different side of their professor. He was smiling and happy; not the snarky bastard that they saw in class everyday for the last six years.

Severus flipped quickly over a section when he saw what they were, not wanting any more question about their darker past. "What were those?" Sarah grabbed the album and turned back. "When are these from?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now Sarah. It's Christmas." Severus tried to take back the album, but Sarah wouldn't have anything to do with it. "It's not like anyone in this room doesn't already know what you were. I'm not asking you to explain yourself, just tell me. I'm an adult. I can hear it."

Severus sighed, "Okay," He took the album back and started with the first picture. It had Severus, Isabelle, and Lucius in it; Lucius stood between the couple his arms wrapped around them. He was smirking at the camera obviously pleased with himself. Severus and Isabelle sneered. "There was a time when this picture would have shown Isabelle smirking in much the same way and me meekly smiling. Always the one to hate attention. This was taken after we recieved the Dark Mark."

"Why did you get it?" Sarah asked with curiousity.

"Lucius promised all the freedom and resources we wanted to make potions. If we had been older, more knowledged we would have seen that we didn't need Voldemort to make potions. I'm certain your mother could have grown even the darkest of ingredients. But at the time it seemed to good to be true. We were given everything we would ever need." Severus shut his eyes, "I remember the look on your mother's face when we witnessed for the first time what our work was being used to do. I refuse to go into that though, so don't ask."

"Hmpth, what?" Sarah was defiant.

Severus did not even try to fight her this time. He went on with the story with only a slight glance at the other two boys. He reasoned that sooner or later he would have to get use to their presense as well. "We had been experimenting on a potion to curve the effects of Cruciatus Curse. The drinker would look as if he was under the effects, but would not feel pain. They were taking the potions we were making and changing them to work the opposite. Which is much easier to do than you would think. So the potion would put you under the Cruciatus without a wand. They were using it on muggles; certain curses don't work as well on muggles because they don't have magic. Cruciatus is one of them; it kills a muggle too fast. The potion didn't do that, and one didn't have to worry about their magic depleating." Severus looked away from the children. "We were stupid, young, and thought we were making a difference."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her father. "Is that when you changed?"

"No, we just stopped making new things. Instead we tried to make it if the potion was changed it would be useless." Severus leaned his head against his daughters. "We decided to change when Isabelle found out she was pregnant with you. I think from that moment your mother knew what she was going to do. She made it obvious that she was the one that changed the potions. She was the one that was having doubts." Severus paused, but continued quickly. "We went aboard until after you were born. We made it seem like we were going to recuirt; we did send some, but Isabelle was picking spies. Not followers." Severus stopped and Sarah asked no more question. They sat in the chair just thinking.

"Ya'll did the right thing." Sarah mumbled, her face brighten, "So any more pictures?" She took the album, she truly knew how to change the mood in a room. She flipped past any pictures that seemed sad, or anger filled. One caught her eye, "Oh! Is that me?"

"Yes it is." Severus smiled, "You were only a few days old in this picture. Your Aunt, Uncle, Dumbledore they were all present for your birth in this world." A little bundle was held in Isabelle's arms, black hair could be seen over the top of the blanket. "Always had the blackest hair."

"Aww," Harry and Draco cooed at the next picture that showed a one month old Sarah held in Severus' arms. "You're so cute." Draco smiled at Sarah, "I mean your still cute.. Beautiful even." The boy laughed.

"Shut it." She kicked him with her foot, that being the only part of her body able to reach his. "Who's that?" Sarah pointed out a picture that had a baby version of herself and two adults. The woman of the picture was holding her, while the man smiled at Sarah tickling her chin.

"Your Godparents, Kayla and Darvin. We met them while overseas, they were good people that helped with the cause." Severus smiled.

"Were?"

"They died durning the first war." Was Severus' only answer. "Maybe we've had enough with pictures. You can keep this." He handed her the album. Sarah's eyes brightened.

It was late evening when Alabastar and Terrian flooed back to their home. Sarah was slumped against Severus' side sleeping soundly. They had taken the couch from Harry and Draco who were insisting in playing a card game. Now they too slept, but on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Maybe we should wake them?" Severus said quietly. He looked at Remus who was sitting across from him.

"Why aren't the chairs this comfortable in your office?" Remus ignored his question.

"Come on. You'll help me wont you. I shudder thinking about their reaction upon waking." Severus pointed with his head to the two boys. They had managed to curl around one another.

"It's too late to send them back to their rooms. Filtch would catch them for sure." Remus said smiling. "Let them sleep where they are. I'll floo back to my home." At this Severus gave a disappointed look. "Or you can explain to Harry in the morning why I was sleeping in your bed."

Severus snorted, "I'd much rather deal with a hippogriff." Severus went to stand, "Stay where you are. No need to wake Sarah." Remus came to him, leaning down he placed a quick kiss on his lips. "G'night." "Goodnight." Severus smiled as Remus left the dungeons via the fireplace.

Severus sat with his daughter for a bit longer before trying to untangle himself from her. "Dad?" She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Yes, Sarah?" He settled back down.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "Would you.. I mean could I ... Jeez this is hard." Suddenly she grabbed his left arm, "Can I see it?"

Severus pulled his arm away from her roughly. "You don't want to." He said he went to stand but she held him in place, her hand resting firmly over the near-gone mark.

"I do." She had an intestity in her eyes that he saw many times in her mothers.

"Why?"

"Because, its apart of who you were.. I just need to know I guess." Severus resisted the urge to sigh. He steeled his nerves and began to roll up his sleeve. The mark had faded to almost nothing when the Dark Lord had been defeated almost a year ago. Now all that remained was the faded outline of what it had been. Sarah reached over and carefully, so as not to startle her father into pulling away traced the skull, then the snake. "It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Not since Voldermort was killed." He answered her quietly.

"When he summoned you... Did it hurt terribly?" She continued her slow traces of the tattoo.

"Sometimes, if he wanted it to hurt it did." Severus grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "It was the worst mistake your mother and I ever made.. To do it all.."

"You can't do it all again, no point in thinkin' about it Dad." She rolled up her own sleeve and showed him a small tattoo on her bicep carefully hidden on the inside of her arm. "I got it after I turned eighteen this summer. I never showed it to Aunt Alana... She would have died of shock I think." He gasped at the tattoo on her arm; smaller than the Dark Mark that DeathEaters bared, but there none the less.

"Why would you mar your skin with this! I can't believe any establishment would put it on your body." He grabbed her arm to look closer at the tattoo.

"No /wizarding/ parlor would, but there are plently of muggle parlors in the city." Sarah pulled her sleeve down. She didn't realize how upset her father would be at the tattoo. "I got it because I knew it was sumthin' my mother and father shared. I got a cauldron on my shoulder.. Do you wanna see that instead?"

"You shouldn't have any of them!" He shouted. Draco and Harry stirred but remained asleep. "I can't believe you would spoil your skin."

"How did you pay for them?" It seemed like it should have been the last question on his mind, but suddenly he was curious. If Alana hadn't known then who did she get money from.

"I worked around the house for months before my birthday; getting allowances from Alana and Uncle Wolfery. I'm sure if they knew I was getting tats with all the money they wouldn't have done it." She sat down, "Once you get one you really can't stop." She smiled, "Maybe this summer you'll get one with me?"

"Absolutely not. Tomorrow I'm starting a potion to get rid of those."

"Hell no!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. "I mean, I payed so much for them... And... I'm goin' pull it. I'm eighteen and can do what I want with my body. Anyways, there fun. We could get a matching one.. Like..." She thought for a moment. "What was mom's favorite flower?"

"A poppy." He answered automatically, he had always teased her for liking a weed.

Sarah thought for a moment on what she knew of flowers. "Then we'll get a corn poppy."

"Why a corn poppy?"

"Poppies are the symbol of the consolation of death. The corn poppy is the most common for wartime deaths." She answered.

Severus could not help but feel sadness suddenly, "I will not promise anything."

"Eh, good enough." Sarah yawned. "It got late so fast. Christmas is almost over." She sighed.

"That it is." Severus wrapped an arm around her. "You should be getting to bed."

"Hmm," She was already nodding off on his shoulder. "Did Remus already go home?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, to chase him out." She grinned, "Well, don't worry about that." He wondered how his daughter could be so insighful.

Severus pulled himself from the couch. He went to his kitchen and found some hand towels, tranfiguring them into full size blankets he threw one over his daughter tucking her. The feeling over came him quickly and he had to stop for a moment. Here he was after seventeen and a half years tucking his little girl into bed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He took the second blanket and threw it over the two boys. He laughed gleefully on the inside. In the morning he hoped to be awake for their reaction.


	26. Can I call him Pops

Okay folks we are in the finally stretch I am putting the finishing touches on the last two chapters of this and it should round out to thirty chapters all together. I want to thank everyone for reading this and to thank the ones that have taken the time to review.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The next morning Sarah woke up bright and early. She wanted to suprise her father, with a flick of Harry's wand Dobby popped into the room.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Snape?" Sarah smiled at the name.

"Good morning Dobby. I need some clean robes, I don't think I could get back into these rooms if I left. And I want pancake mix brought down. I want to suprise my Dad with Breakfast. Thanks Dobby." Dobby nodded his head vigorously and left with a pop.

Sarah grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk in the corner of the room and wrote a quick note before going to the fireplace. She was careful not to wake Harry and Draco as she grabbed the floo powder and threw some in the hearth. "Remus Lupin's." She said quietly, sticking her head threw the fire she placed the note on the ground only to have Remus looking at her.

"Goodmorning Remus!" She smiled, "I was inviting you to breakfast. I'm gonna make some pancakes. Come on over. Be careful though the guys are still sleeping on the floor. Come on an' keep me company." She popped back out before Remus had the chance to answer. With a smile he stood and follow her.

Remus entered Severus' living room to find Harry and Draco still sleeping in front of the fireplace. They were now lying just side by side, Remus had a feeling this was for the best. He went into the kitchen to find Dobby sitting down the ingredients for pancakes.

"Miss Snape told me to tell Mister Lupin that she would be right back." Dobby nodded his head vigorously.

"Thank you Dobby." Remus waved his wand to start a pot of tea.

"I was wondering how to make the tea. I've never seen a tea pot like this before." Sarah came into the kitchen wearing a sweater Remus was sure Severus was going to yell at her about and a pair of muggle jeans. "Aunt Alana liked magic, but Uncle Wolfery enjoys doing things the muggle way."

Sarah sat out on a mission to find everything she needed, "I'm suprised that my dad even has a working kitchen."

"Your taking finding Severus your father very well. I expected something.. Anger." Remus sat in a chair, staying out of the girls way.

Sarah smiled, "I've spent fourteen years being angry that I didn't know who my parents were. I'm not going to spend anymore time being angry now that I have him. I'm eighteen years old.. And I know I act like a kid a lot, but I'm a bit more grown up than that."

"Speaking of acting like children.. What you've done with Harry. I have to thank you." Remus smiled at her.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, "When I started here Harry took to me real quick. At first I was sort of stand off-ish. I don't open up to people very well, but Harry was so open and honest about everything."

"He hasn't looked this young in two years."

"Don't you think its unfair that these children had to go through all that?" Sarah turned to Remus pinning him to his seat.

"I.." Remus wasn't sure how to answer, "Of course, but it was unavoidable."

"Couldn't the older generations take care of it?"

"Well, a lot of people were killed durning the first war. Severus and I are two of the few people left from our class." Remus was unsure what Sarah's spike in magic was, but he was sure the girl was angry.

"How long have you known my father?" Aburt conversation change.

"Over thirty years.." Remus didn't mind talking about something else. "But we've only been friends for a few years."

Sarah smirked devilishly; Remus wondered how anyone hadn't suspected Severus was Sarah's father. "And how long have..."

"I think that's something you should talk to your father about." Remus cut her off quickly. "I'm sure he would rather you ask him. How have your studies been?" Remus could change the subject just as easily.

"It's break.. I don't want to talk about school." Sarah waved the question away, "I do want to play in the lab though. I wonder if Dad would let me." Sarah had a decent stack of pancakes going when Severus' bedroom door open.

"I haven't missed them have I?" He rushed to look in the the living room. "Good. What are you doing young lady? And Remus why are you here?"

Remus chuckled, "Your daughter invited me for breakfast."

"Do you like pancakes Dad?" Sarah grinned at him.

"How did you get this?" Severus came over to peer at the pancakes, unsure if they were going to jump at him. They were mangled pancakes he would have to say, but this was his daughter and he reframed from commenting on their appearance.

"I called Dobby." Sarah shurgged her shoulders, "I hope you have plates, and theres tea here if you want some." Sarah watched carefully as her father made himself a cup of tea. He took the first sip when, "So how long have you and Remus been together?"

With all the control Severus had built over the years he managed to only sputter a little of his tea out. He gave Remus a sharp glare, but the werewolf threw his hands up, "I didn't say or do anything." He protested quickly.

"I'm not blind Dad."

"When Remus came back.." Any further conversation on the matter was hulted at the sound of Draco's voice, "Oh god! Potter get off me. Why do I keep ending up.. get off me you daft poof!" Severus had jumped up at the sound of the young man's voice not wanting to miss any of what was going on.

Draco was sitting up looking down at Harry who had a very confused look on his face. "We didn't sleep in the Common Room did we?" He looked around, his confusion went to bewilderment when he saw his potions professor. "Oh god.. It's like a nightmare." Harry groaned before laying back down. He threw an arm over his face. He went on mumbling about waking up next to Malfoy with Snape glaring over him.

Sarah laughed, "C'mon up-in-at'em! Time fer breakfast." She pulled the boys off the floor.

"Can you refrain from the freakish werewolf strength. You shouldn't be able to do that." Harry grumbled not in the least bit ready to stand on his own two feet.

"Pishposh!" She waved her hands, "C'mon!" She yanked them towards the kitchen.

Draco went straight for the tea pot upon spotting it. He looked at the pancakes Sarah was putting onto plates. "What in the world are those monstrousities? Are they going to attack?" He poked at the pancakes that were handed to him.

"Shut it." Sarah sat next to him. "Eat them... Or not, I will." She reached for his plate.

"Eh! Get off now I didn't say I wasn't going to eat them." Draco pulled the plate from her, "Bloody werewolf." He mumbled keeping an eye on the girl.

Harry laughed, at the startled looks of Remus, he choose to be blissfully ignorant of the fact he was there again, and Severus he expained, "Closer the moon gets the more aggeressive she gets. She'll steal the sausage right off yer fork." Harry watched the exchange, Sarah had taken up on of her favourite games. She watched Draco's food like is was prey; waiting for the moment the boy would look away to dart out in take some. She didn't even really want it at the moment, but Draco was easy to rouse.

"Stop it you two. Act your age." Severus batted Sarah's hand away from Draco's plate after the second time something almost went flying because of grabbing at him.

"Saved by the Dad." She smiled at Severus; Sarah set her eyes on her own plate.

Sarah had wanted time with Severus alone so she had so subtley thrown Harry, Draco and Remus out the door. She turned to him once the door was securely shut.

"So it seems you have something you want to discuss." Severus stated resisting the urge to sneer at her; it would have been all too conditioned.

"Eh, shut it Dad. I want to hear about you and Remus." Sarah bounced over to the couch sitting down with her legs crossed.

"And you needed to kick out Remus too?"

"Well, I figured Harry wanted to spend some time with him. And anyways this conversation will be awkward enough as it is. I really don't think I want your mate in the room too." Sarah pointed to the chair across from her, "Now sit, sit."

"Why must we talk about something you already know?" Severus dropped himself in the chair wishing his daughter hadn't seen what was not supposed to be so obvious. And well it would not have been if he had not taken her to meet Remus in the first place.

"Now don't be difficult. When did you meet him?"

"I met Remus when we were in school and we hated each other. Or really Potter and Black hated me and Remus was their friend." This was harder than explaining to Sarah why Isabelle and himself has recieved the Dark Mark. "Really Sarah, must we discuss this?"

"Just answer a few of my questions? Please." She gave him big pup eyes, that were much better than any he had seen in a long time, must have been a werewolf thing. He nodded his head, "Okay. When did you two start seeing each other?"

Severus thought a moment on that, "Remus taught here three years ago. We began a relationship then."

"Why doesn't Remus teach any more?" The question was spurned out of curiousity.

"Because I was a stupid jealous man." Severus spat out. "Black came back... And I thought he was a murderer and I was a complete bastard. I'm lucky the man still wanted anything to do with me."

"What did you do?" Sarah was confused.

"Ask your fellow classmates for that story. Subtley if you can manage it." Sarah childishly stuck her tongue out at Severus.

"Whatever," She let it go, "When did you mate?"

"After the end of the war. It was something we had wanted to do for over a year, but the uncertainity of everything stopped us." Severus had utterly refused to mate with Remus in fear that something would happen to him. He knew Remus followed many of the Werewold rituals strictly. Severus refused to be the reason for Remus' death.

Sarah thought a moment, wondering if there was anything else she wanted to know then with a devilish grin, "Can I call him Pops?"

Severus sputtered with laughter, "I do believe it would be well worth the look on his face." Seriously, "That is entirely your desicion, but I ask you do not do it in front of Potter. Wait until Remus has had the chance to explain to him. And I must be present."

"Oh! Of course wouldn't want you to miss the Look." Sarah smiled, "Do you think I can come back later and work in the lab? I get ansty with out potions."

"Of course that would be fine.. After dinner perhaps. I will be working on restocking what the infirmary needs." Severus smiled, "Why don't you go spend sometime with your friends."

"Oh just say it..."

"Now, none of that."

Sarah smiled, "Okay, is it alright if Draco and Harry tag a long? Don't worry Harry wont be any more of a distraction than Dracs is."

Severus grimaced, being forced to spend time with Potter? Small prices to pay he would have to remind himself constantly. "Of course, as long as they do not distract you. I do not want anything blowing up in my lab."

Sarah's entire face brightened. "Thanks Dad!" She wrapped her arms around Severus. "I'm so glad we found each other."

"Me too Sarah." Severus rested his head on top of hers.

Harry glared at Remus waiting for the man to look his way. Finally Remus sighed, "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"Want to explain why your spending so much time with Snape?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Draco grimanced, he had figured it out last night.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Remus did not look up at Harry. After Sirius' death Remus had legally adopted Harry before he could become a ward of Hogwarts. This was in all respects his son.

"Remus answer me." Harry said coldly.

"I'm sure Harry that you have figured it out from the tone of your voice." Remus sighed, "Please must we make it any more difficult."

"It would be nice to hear it from you."

Remus huffed, god the boy was stubborn. "Severus and myself have been seeing each other since some time in your third year."

"Why? That greasy git is the reason you were fired! How can you just tumble into bed with him after something like that." Harry being outraged was an understatement.

"Harry, Severus and I are adults and can work through petty..."

"Adults? If adults fuck after one of them is the reason your entire life is ruined then I don't ever want to grow up. Adults! I think thats just a nice way of saying stupidity!" Harry yelled.

"Harry you are acting like a child." Remus slamed his hand down on the table. The three were sitting in Gryfindor Common rooms having this loud discussion.

"I am a child!"

"Harry really, maybe if you let Remus explain. I'm sure there is love and all that rot in this." Draco tried for some damange control but regretted it the moment Harry turned his eyes on him. "Or not whatever floats your boat. Maybe you should remember that the 'greasy git' that your /adopted/ Da is dating is also your best friends Da. I mean that makes ya like brother and sister." Draco smirked on the inside, seeing the smile spread across Harry's face. Remus sent Draco a silent thank you.

"Don't think this gets you off. You should have told me sooner, I mean how many times have you come to the castle without visiting me?" Harry turned back to Remus but with much less anger this time.

"I don't come here that often. Usually Severus will come to my home and sta..." Harry put up a hand. "Let me get use to the fact that you're seeing the man before I have to think about the fact that you share a bed with him." Remus smiled. "As you wish." He wrapped his 'son' in a hug. "Merry Christmas Harry. You too Draco." He pulled the Slytherian to his side also; Draco hid his blinding smile in Remus' robes.

~*~


	27. Everyone's home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, they belong to JK Rowling

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sarah sat in the Gryffindor common room watching Harry and Draco play a game of chess. She had never had any love for the game; Uncle Wolfery had once tried to show her how to play on a Muggle board, but now watching the two play on a wizarding board the appeal had stepped up a notch. She watched as Harry's bishop beat the living hell out of a rook. Sarah was gleeful as the bishop finally took it's place on the board.

"How can you just sit there and laugh at my peril?" Draco looked at her with his best pup eyes.

"Oh no you don't.." Sarah turned her head ever since Christmas morning and finding out that Draco's animagi form was a pup she found it harder to resist those gray eyes. "I will never fall for those big puppy eyes again." Draco gave her a smile and went back to the game. Sarah sighed and went back to reading the Neverending Story; even though it looked like she was only a quarter through the book she had already enjoyed hours of reading. She wasn't excited about the rest of the students coming back from Holiday tomorrow. She had enjoyed spending time with Draco and Harry, and the hours she had spent with her father in the dungeon had been some of the best times of her life. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back to things being the way they were.

Sarah knew that not everything was going to be the way it was before. Her name was Sarah Snape now, and the students that had hated her before were only going to hate her more now that she shared a name with the enemy. She knew that she was strong enough to handle whatever was thrown her way, but she was scared that Harry and Draco wouldn't be as strong. It was one thing for the Boy Who Lived to befriend a Malfoy; a completely different thing that he was now best friends with none other than the Daughter of the Devil himself.

"Whatever you're thinking about is probably not as bad as it seems." She looked up to find both boys looking at her.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow." She smiled and put her bookmark between the pages. "I'm just worried is all. I didn't have much of a rep before the holidays I'm sure that now that I'm a Snape things can only go from bad to worse."

Harry stood up and sat down next to his best friend, "Listen up, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Got it? All that matters is that you are totally and completely happy now, right?"

"Yeah," She mumbled, she loved when Harry got all forceful. It showed her the kind of boy he used to be; before the war and everything.

"And you know that you will always have us at your back." Draco took a seat on her other side. "Granger and Weasley, too."

"Are you sure?" Sarah had been worried about them.

"Oh yeah, I think Hermione figured out who your dad was months ago." Harry assured her.

Sarah looked at Harry, "Really?" She couldn't believe that the girl wouldn't have told her, not after how they had tried so hard to find her father in the first place. "Bitch kept secerts from me." Her language said one thing but the warmth in her eyes said another.

"She told us to leave things alone once when we were discussing how much you look and act like Snape." Draco laughed, "Granger told us to leave the skeletons in the closet."

A smirk speard across Harry's face, "It would seem that Snape was the one in the closet."

Sarah punched Harry on the arm in good-nature. "That's yer Da yer talking about too." Harry's brow creased, "Don't remind me."

"Hey," Sarah cuffed Harry under the chin bringing his attention to her. "You and I's practically brother and sister, Brother."

That got a huge smile out of Harry, "Yeah. I guess you got me there."

"Yeah, I do." Sarah leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Hey!" Draco pulled Sarah back until she was leaning against him, "What did I say about that?" Sarah turned and kissed Draco right on the lips.

She gave him a dazzling smile, "You're always gonna be the last one I kiss goodnight." Draco grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Better be." The trio laughed and settled down on the couch.

HPHPHPHPHP

Sarah could see that Harry was excited as she was to see their friends again; Harry practically vibrated with the excitement that he was feeling. She was happy, she couldn't wait to see Hermione and Ron, but there was still that small voice of doubt in the back of her mind that was telling her that her friends wouldn't be as supportive as Draco thought they were going to be. Her father hadn't exactly made their lives easy over the past five and a half years. To make matters even worse Draco had been called to the Headmaster's office right before the students had returned and she could not help but feel worried about why.

"Oi!" Sarah was snapped from her thoughts by Ron's voice cutting through the din of the Great Hall. "Harry! Sarah!"

Harry took off the moment he spotted the fire-red hair towering over the other students, Sarah followed at a slower pace a smile spreading over her face at Hermione's eye roll as the two boys embraced tightly. "It's only been two weeks you two." Sarah drawled out, completely amused.

Harry cuffed her on the shoulder, "You were the one who couldnt eat at breakfast." It was true but it had been for different reasons then being excited to see her best friends again after two weeks.

"How were your Holidays?" Sarah asked giving Hermione a loving kiss on the cheek; she had felt betrayed the night before that her friend hadn't told her that Severus was her father, but being the woman she was she felt she at least owed Hermione the chance to explain why she had kept the secert.

Hermione flushed and Sarah suspected that there would be raunches girl-talk that night in the dorms. "They were wonderful and yours?"

A smirk spread over Harry's face and Sarah quickly slapped a hand over his face, "Oh no you don't. We wait for my Dragon."

Ron and Hermione shared a look but didn't press, "And where is Malfoy anyways.. Not that I y'know thought he would be waiti--"

"I'm right here Weasley." The group suspected that the mock-disdain that Draco held helped keep Ron from blushing like mad for asking about the other boy. Draco wrapped his arms around Sarah from behind and pulled her close to his body. Sarah could feel the slight tension that was running through him; she wanted to ask him what was wrong, but felt that it was something the boy would only want to discuss in private. "You waited for me, right?" He pressed a kiss to her neck and Draco knew that Sarah knew he was thinking about something important.

"Yes," Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and started to drag them away. "Lets find some where private."

They started out of the Great Hall and Sarah spotted Neville, "Hey!" She grabbed him as they walked by. "You need to be a part of this too." Neville looked competely confused but allowed himself to pulled from the Great Hall.

Once they were all safely tucked behind an empty classroom on the fifth floor the three that had stayed at Hogwarts turned to the three who had been absent. "Okay, I have an announcement." Sarah said excitedly.

"Oh I told you Hermi! You owe me three sickles." Ron shouted before Sarah could get anything else out.

"You dolt!" Hermione hit him on the head. "Their not announcing a marriage."

Sarah and Draco shared a look, "No we're not." He said and it would seem that Draco felt a bit wistful that maybe soon that would be what they were doing.

"Then you owe me galleon." Neville looked smug as he punched Ron on the shoulder. "I told you it would happen eventually." The looks that the two boys were giving Harry were just wrong.

"What exactly do you think happened these last two weeks?" Harry crossed his arms and suddenly he looked the man that had lead the finally battle against Voldermort.

"Uh, well..." Ron started.

"We may have.." Neville stuttered out.

"These two dunderheads think that you three have begun an affair together." Hermione said, it was obvious from her tone of voice just how idiotic she thought that was.

The trio bursted out in laughter, "You think that.."

"We.."

"And him..."

"Together?" They said at once. "That is so fucking rich. God by the time I tell you that Severus Snape is my real-deal dad it just wont have the same effect."

Neville and Ron looked at Hermione who had a smug, knowing grin spreading across her face. "I told them they were miss placing their bets." Hermione kissed the shell-shocked Ron.

"You had to have known; the bet is void." Neville said insistantly.

"How much did you lose?" Harry asked sympathetically, still a little shocked that the usually meek Neville would put money down on a three-way between them.

Neville groaned, "You don't even want to know. Gram is going to lose her mind when I ask her for two galleons and can't even give her a good reason as to why I need it."

"Buddy," Ron put a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. "I may need a loan." This caused the group to laugh.

"So he finally told you?" Hermione asked her friend unable to hide the happy grin on her face.

Sarah smirked a little, "Yes he did. What I would like to know is why you did not feel the need to tell me that you knew."

Hermione frowned a moment, "Who would you have rather found out from?"

Sarah thought about all that had happen this last week since she had found about her father. "You're right it would have lost something in translation if you had been the one to tell me." Sarah hugged her friend just encase she couldn't hear that she was alright with the fact that she kept the secert from her.

"Your Da is Snape?" Ron was looking at Sarah really closely. "Like he actually impregnanted a woman?"

Sarah felt a hot flash of anger run through her and her mate must have felt it because Draco moved in front of Sarah blocking her from Ron. Which was... strange. "Ah Weasley I think you should say your sorry." Draco was looking at the taller boy with a look that said, 'Now!'

"I didn't mean it like that Sarah." Ron said quickly, "It's just this is Snape and he is... Your Da and that means he can't be terrible." It looked like it pained Ron to say it and Sarah really appreciated the effort.

"To be honest I always suspected." Neville said matter-a-factly. "It just wasn't a coincidence that the moment Sarah shows up Gryffindor suddenly gets a reprieve from Snape. I mean Harry hadn't had detention in _months_."

The group laughed, "Yea and my big mouth earned me one over the break."

"Do you feel any different? I mean do you want to kick small puppies and make children cry for their mothers?" Ron looked bewildered and even though his mouth had almost gotten him in trouble once with the half-werewolf it would seem that he wasn't done having spontaneous foot-in-mouth moments.

Sarah laughed, "No I don't. My last name is Snape now, that's about the only difference."

"Do you think this means that Snape wont be as much an ass to us anymore?" Neville grinned to show Sarah that at this point he was only teasing for the sake of teasing.

Harry groaned, "Don't count on it. Apparently he's been sleeping with my Godfather for years and I didn't get any special treatment." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry realized what he had said. "Shit, forget I said that."

There was no way that was happening, "Snape and Lupin? Now I know you guys are pulling our legs." Ron threw his hands in the air. "What is this? Hermione is this that Twilight Zone you showed me over break?"

"Trust me," Harry said with a small frown on his face. "You think you've been thrown a curve ball?"

"Harry you just outted our Dads." The frown disappeared in an insistant; mentioning how close they were to practically being siblings usually made the younger boy feel better.

"Opps?" Harry smiled meekly.

"You do realize that what's said in the empty classroom stays in the empty classroom." It was Ron that pointed it out and it helped relax the two.

"God this is surreal." Hermione sat down heavily.

"You want surreal?" Draco spoke up suddenly and it occured to Sarah that this was the first time her mate had said anything other than stepping in between Ron and herself. "The Headmaster has asked me if I want to change houses."

"What?!" It was unanimous.

"Apparently it has been brought to his attention that it may not be safe for me to sleep in the Slytherian dorms anymore." Sarah knew that this was what had Draco tense when he had appeared in the Great Hall. "And since I haven't eaten at the Slytherin table in a few months that it wouldn't be a terrible idea to just move to the Gryffindor dorms."

Harry, Ron and Neville shared a look, "We've got your back." Again it was Ron that said something and to Draco it was the only voice he needed to hear say it.

"Yeah," Neville smiled and patted Draco's shoulder and Draco returned the smile albeit it was a bit strange looking. "If it's what you want, we've got you." Neville withdrew his hand from Draco's shoulder.

Sarah grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him close looking right into his eyes. "Tell me that this is what you want to do." She demanded softly.

"It's what I have to do." Draco looked at her definantly, there was defeat in those gray eyes that enraged Sarah.

"You shouldn't roll over for them!" Sarah bellowed, between the anger that filled Draco's eyes and Hermione casting a silence charm, they broke out in a shouting match.

"Roll over? Ever since I went down this road I've been terrorifed that I was going to wake up one night to my dormmates standing over me with their wands out! I've casted alarm charms every night!" Draco yanked away from Sarah very aware that they were having this arguement in front of everyone. He was ashamed that he allowed himself to lose it.

Sarah was torn between anger and shock, "You're allowing them to win!" She knew that right now she shouldn't be enticing anymore from this arguement but she couldn't help it. She had to push harder. "They want you to run like a coward!"

"Run!" Draco pushed Sarah, "I've had to _restrain_ myself from not pulling my wand on them when they say things about you." They were pressed chest to chest and the tension was thick.

Sarah grabbed Draco's arms, "They why wouldn't you! Show them that you're not afraid."

"I'm not like you! I don't have superpowers!" Draco knew that Sarah hated it when he called her magic 'superpowers' it made her feel strange, like she was a freak. "The only way I know how to defend myself is by using the dark arts my father taught me." By the end of the sentence the fight had drained from him; his eyes were sad and scared, flicking between Sarah and the other four occupants of the room. "I wont do that."

Sarah was horrifed that her pushing had caused Draco to not only think of the monster that had ruined her Dragon's childhood, but to think about them as the same entinty. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, you're not that man. You're not your father." She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

They both jerked when they felt a second set of arms wrap around them. Then another and another until all of them were standing there embracing, "Merlin this is awkward, get off us." Draco's voice broke out from the centre; it sounded like he was choking back tears.

They broke apart, but Harry held on for a moment longer. "You're my friend Draco." Harry said to him, he pulled away thought for a moment and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Draco looked at Harry half way between amused and weirded out. "Don't ever do that again."

"I wont leave you out Sister." Harry pecked Sarah on the cheek and earned a smack to the back of the head from Draco, who in turn got a loving one from Sarah it ended with a caress to his hair.

"Please can we stop acting like chits?" Ron looked vaguely green.

"Hey!?" Both woman looked at the redhead.

"No offense or anything. We should go anyways, Seamus and Dean might want to hear it from us that we have a new roommate." There was a collective nod of consent.

HPHPHPHPHP

Only a few more chapters to go folks!


	28. Full Stomach

When the pack walked into the Gryffindor common room that evening they barely noticed how many of the students stopped to look. They were laughing and recounting their vacations to each other.

"Look." Sarah and Draco were stopped by two seventh years stepping in front of them. "It's one thing to have the Death Eater sit at our table, but you can't just bring it in here."

Sarah growled and stepped forward, her eyes flashing golden. "Excuse me?"

It was Hermione that spoke up, swiftly stepping in front of the fuming were-witch. "Draco is just as much a part of Gryffindor as the rest of us now."

The two boys' mouths dropped open a bit. "Yeah," Ron stepped up shoulder-to-shoulder with Draco. "Don't mess with Malfoy."

"Ron?" Sarah thought maybe the boy with the auburn hair was named Dustin, an old friend of the Twins. "This is _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake!"

"His parents _killed_ people, parents of your friends." Greg, maybe, said next. Draco and Harry had to make a collective effort to keep Sarah from attacking them at this point, each of them holding an arm tightly.

"It doesn't matter what Draco's parents did," Harry shouted. If anyone knew what Draco's parents had done it was him.

Neville spoke up, "maybe we should start judging Draco and Sarah on who they are, instead of who their parents are." Five sets of eyes looked at Neville while most of the others students went to Sarah.

"Who are your parents?" Lavender asked.

"Jesus Neville," Sarah threw her hands in the air but she was smiling, "it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I didn't think you knew your parents." Parvati crossed her arms, a grin pulling at her mouth.

"You knew!" Sarah shouted pointing an accusing finger at the best friends.

They grinned. "Well we found this book under Hermione's bed when were looking for a bishop one day. We just couldn't believe that Mione would forget to return it. Then we got curious as to why she had a marriage register..." Parvati trailed off, smiling.

"Is someone going to spill?" Dean was looking between the twins and Sarah.

"Oh fine," Sarah deflated and looked at the other Gryffindors. "The adoption charm concerning my birth name was lifted..."

"She's a Snape!" The pack said in a rush when it looked Sarah was going to chicken out.

"Steal my thunder." Sarah smiled warm and soft, looking as her friends stood by her.

"Look," Harry spoke up, voice soft. "We're all just kids, right? Human beings that are trying to survive school and trying to stand up to what is to come. So maybe we can just forget for one moment houses and lineage and just be kids."

The boys that had stepped in front of them moved aside. "Maybe you're right," Dustin said. Harry smiled warmly, happy that it hadn't escalated anymore then it had. Tomorrow would be a different story; it was only a guess how the Slytherins would react to everything.

* * *

It took ten minutes for the whispers to start; Draco suspected that it was because it took them that long to encounter someone outside Gryfindor Tower. He pulled Sarah firmly under his arm and he held in the sigh. Their fight was still fresh in his mind, he dreaded it a bit but he was going to seek Potter's-Harry's advice. He looked at the raven haired boy on the other side of Sarah, walking with a confidence Draco hadn't seen in too long a time. Though the faces he was giving still laid question to his sanity, but what was to be expected? Harry Potter was ferociously protective of his pack.

They got to their table without any interruptions which Draco was thankful for. He wasn't sure he could handle any confrontation, at least not until he had something in his stomach. Maybe it was his werewolf-girlfriend but he was pretty sure everything was better handled on a full stomach.

They were greeted by the fellow Gryfindors, of all the things Draco thought on he spent his least amount of time thinking about his change of house. There was a familiarity already there, Draco had been sitting with these students most of the year. And since last night something had been lifted from their shoulders and everything felt well.

Draco avoided eye-contact with his former Slytherians in a very Slytherian way, by staying engaged and slightly smug. "Pass me the cider, would you Harry?" he reached out, Harry already half way to meeting him.

Harry didn't take his eyes away from the amusing show that was Sarah and Ron. It had been two weeks since Sarah had a decent challenge and they were already battling for a muffin. "C'mon now Sarah," Harry goaded, "give Ron a chance."

Ron flipped him the bird and Harry laughed, he turned to Draco, "fancy being a Gryfindor yet?"

Draco shrugged, "feels like I've been one a while now." There was a pang in his heart at the words, not that he didn't respect Gryfindors. He was finding that the qualities he'd always sneered at were...not that bad.

Before any more thoughts of losing the Slytherian part of him could take root Sarah leaned over and whispered. "You'll always be a Slytherian to me," in his ear, she kissed his cheek and lost the last piece of bacon to Ron. Sarah smiled and settled a little more into him. "You're such a pig Ron," it was a mutual rolling of eyes and it freaked Draco out only a little.

"Look at this," Draco shivered, Pansy always did sound like nails on a chalk board, "it's so sickeningly sweet." Sarah's comfortable line against his body tensed and he knew she was about to spring. He rested his hand firmly on her shoulder and hoped she heard, 'be calm.'

Harry turned enough to look up at Pansy and the two Slytherians standing behind her. "'Ello Pansy," Harry smiled slow and bored. "Do you have anything intelligent to say or should we just skip to the end. You walk away because we've already gotten the last laugh." There was a round of snickering.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth a few times before managing a smirk and threw a picture onto the table. "I know your dirty secret." Draco glanced at the photo of Sarah leaving the potions lab over break, that was the only time Sarah would have walked the halls without her robes, Professor Snape was giving her a kiss to her forehead.

"You're an idgit," Draco hadn't heard that word before, "everyone knows that secret." Sarah smiled at Pansy flashing every single one of her teeth somehow.

"W-w-what?" Pansy stuttered, completely outraged. It was then that Sarah picked up the photo and found writing a long the side of the picture. 'deviant threesome,' scrawled in Pansy's handwriting, he shamefully knew it too well. "How can ev-everyone-" she cut off with a growl, "you lying mudblood."

Sarah laughed, "she doesn't know?" she addressed the duo standing behind Pansy.

Pansy rounded on them and they physically flinched back. "What didn't you tell me?" her voice hit a particularly high note.

"Pansy calm down," Millicent whispered, "you're making a fool of yourself."

"Because you let me, you stupid bint!" she shrieked.

"Honestly if you weren't always so pig-headed you would have known yourself," Blaise looked annoyed. "Draco mate, I really could care less. It's why I came over here with this idiot anyways. But I think you moving to Gryfindor is the best thing. With housemates like this _I_ want to move." He threw his hands in the air and stalked off.

"What don't I know?" she growled at Millicent.

"By Merlin Pansy, Snape is Sarah's _daughter_ not her effin' lover." Ron said between a mouth full of sausage.

"W-w-what?" Pansy spit with the force her 'w's had come out.

The Gryfindor table broke out in gawfs of laughter as Millicent dragged an enraged Pansy from their table. "Told the bint to skip to the end," Harry smirked and took a sip of his cider, looking positively gleeful with himself.

* * *

I'm not sure if there is still any fanbase for this story, but dang it, I'm so close to the end that I just have to finish it. Even if it takes me months in between to update. Thank you, to anyone still enjoying this.


End file.
